Brush The Murderer
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Un asesino anda suelto en las calles de New York. Podrán Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry detenerlo antes de que su insaciable sed de sangre vuelva a cobrar otra vida.
1. Sinopsis

**_Brush The Murderer_**

**_Sinopsis_**

_Brush The Murderer es una historia de estructura psicológica, en la cual se puede apreciar como la detective Quinn Fabray intenta por todos los medios posible atrapar al asesino del pincel, el cual ha estado cometiendo brutales asesinatos, teniendo como únicas víctimas a las prostitutas del bajo fondo de la ciudad de New York, debido al componente tan estructurado en los cuales se lleva a cabo los asesinatos, el capitán del departamento de homicidio Will Schuester se ve en la necesidad de poner a cargo del caso a Rachel Berry una famosa sicóloga, que es experta en el estudio de la conducta humana, cosa que la hace ser la única capaz de poder entender la mente de tan siniestro asesino, el modo tan perspicaz que tiene Rachel para ver los homicidios del asesino del pincel como un tipo de mensajes ocultos a un público especifico, chocara con el modo de pensar de Quinn que sostiene su teoría de que este homicida es un desadaptado social que asesina prostitutas por diversión, estos dos puntos de vistas tan distintos harán que ambas mujeres entren en un conflicto de carácter personal, que sumado a la atracción sexual que siente la una por la otra, harán que esta persecución contra el reloj se vuelva, difícil, excitante y peligrosa. _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	2. Prologue

**Brush The Murderer**

**Prologue **

**The Marriage of Figaro**

_Muerte, ese es el gran sueño que tengo desde el día en que nací, porque la vida me ha matado poco a poco con su imagen oscura, la cual no puedo dejar de ver._

La pequeña figura de Kitty Wilde avanzaba a pasos lentos por las penumbras de aquel solitario callejón que conectaba con el barrio de mala muerte donde residía. Cada noche hacia el mismo recorrido, y un pequeño temor siempre se apoderaba de su cuerpo al atravesar aquel laberinto de humeante oscuridad. La joven se puso a silbar para ahogar los indefinibles sonidos y su creciente angustia. Una canción que siempre le había gustado, y que usaba desde niña para darse ánimos cuando estaba sola y le entraba miedo. No recordaba su nombre, aunque pertenecía a Las bodas de Fígaro, de Mozart. Sus padres eran cantantes de ópera en los tiempos en los que ella era pequeña y vivía feliz. Luego sucedió lo impensable. Parecían una pareja sin el menor problema, pero su madre se lió con un director de orquesta y su padre enloqueció al enterarse. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los mató a los dos y luego se suicidó. Un mundo entero puede desaparecer en un breve instante, y la luz convertirse en oscuridad.

Kity tenía entonces sólo doce años, y su vida se derrumbó. Tuvo que ir a vivir con una horrible tía suya, que era francesa, solterona y de carácter arisco. Nunca le tuvo ningún cariño y tan sólo se preocupó de internarla en un rígido colegio de señoritas, a las afueras de París, donde ella se dedicó a acostarse con la mitad de sus compañeras y casi todos los muchachos del pueblo vecino. Acabaron echándola. Su tía montó en cólera y Kity se escapó; regresó a Estados Unidos tras una breve estancia en París, donde estuvo trabajando en un bar de copas y haciendo topless hasta que la policía lo cerró y detuvo al dueño por contratar a chicas menores de edad. Entonces, la joven se unió por vez primera a un grupo de prostitutas baratas y así empezó a interesarse en el oficio.

Al hablar de prostitución, se sobreentiende que la persona que la ejerce no aplica más criterio en la elección del cliente que el de recibir el pago correspondiente, es decir, que no existe ningún tipo de emoción ni relación afectiva. De modo que, en un sentido más genérico y coloquial de la palabra, se dice también que se prostituye, por extensión, cualquier persona que "vende" sus servicios profesionales (no sexuales) por una causa que no le importa o incluso que considera indigna, con el único aliciente de recibir un pago. Pero lo que la mayoría de las personas desconocen es que las prostitutas también son personas que una vez tuvieron sueños y ambiciones.

Porque Kitty Wilde tenía sueños. Convertirse en una famosa cantante de ópera como una vez lo fueron sus padres, exponer en cada canción sus sentimientos mientras canalizaba toda la energía que llevaba dentro en algo más constructivo que las drogas y el sexo por miseria. Esos eran los sueños de aquella joven de 23 años de edad.

Siguió silbando mientras seguía su largo camino a casa. De pronto, a su lado surgieron de los muros una especie de formas arborescentes que tenían bocas humanas. Juntaron los labios y se pusieron a silbar con ella, al tiempo que seguían con sus finos cuerpos fibrosos el ritmo de la música. Era evidente que estaba alucinando por las drogas que había consumido hace unos minutos atrás. De pronto escucho una voz lejana que cantaba los versos de la ópera.

"**No quieras ir más lejos, amorosa mariposa, día y noche pululando por ahí, de las bellas turbando el reposo, narcisillo, adonis enamorado"**

Aquella voz tenía que ser también parte de su alucinación, se dijo. Y quiso creerlo. ¿Qué más podía ser? Kitty Apresuro un poco mas sus pasos, pero tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces. Sus cosas se le escaparon de las manos y rodaron por el suelo hasta quedar a varios metros de ella. Los simpáticos seres musicales desaparecieron. Sin embargo, la voz que cantaba no se detuvo. De pronto una sombra oscilante se dibujó delante de ella. Vio unos pies y luego el resto de un cuerpo, recortado sobre la luz del pequeño farol que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

- **¿Quién eres tú?** — pregunto la joven dirigiéndose a la figura

- **La muerte** – exclamo aquella figura con una voz ronca y aguda

Ante semejante respuesta el temor regresó. En su boca notó el inconfundible sabor del miedo. Sentía las rodillas magulladas y las manos llenas de rozaduras. Se había golpeado la mandíbula contra el suelo y el cuerpo le dolía. Pero la inyección de adrenalina que su corazón bombeó por su torrente sanguíneo hizo que el dolor se esfumara. Se levantó de un salto y trató de correr hacia el lado opuesto. Si lo que aquel extraño pretendía era asustarla, lo había conseguido. Sólo quería escapar de ese callejón húmedo y oscuro. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Algo la agarró por una de sus piernas y tiró con fuerza hasta hacerla caer de nuevo. Boca abajo, y en sentido contrario a la luz, sólo pudo ver la alargada sombra que la iba cubriendo. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero ese mismo algo se lo impidió. Un relámpago de dolor atenazó entonces sus músculos; ni siquiera pudo gritar. Sintió el frío de una hoja metálica que rasgaba su carne y le atravesaba la espalda. Sus ojos, antes de morir, mostraron, más que temor, una terrible incredulidad. Que sólo Dios pudo ver.

_Lo que la gente teme de la muerte es no sentir nada después de que ella pase. _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	3. Chapter 1

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 1 **

**New Charge**

_Si deseas morir ahora imagina todos aquellos que han muerto sin haberlo deseado_

Quinn despertó con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Tomo un poco de aire para intentar calmarse. La misma rutina de despertar siempre por causa de aquella pesadilla, la cual no la abandonaba desde hacía ya un año y seis meses.

- **¡Rayos! **– exclamo mientras se estrujaba los ojos

Quito el edredón que en esos momentos cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, poso sus pies desnudos sobre el frio suelo, sin mucha prisa se levanto y camino hacia el cuarto de baño encendió la luz y con toda la calma del mundo abrió el grifo del lavado, se inclino sobre el mismo y paso un poco de agua sobre su cara, nuevamente se incorporo quedando frente a frente con el espejo, donde miro su rostro desmejorado, tenia ojeras que ya eran permanentes en ella y todo gracias a que se dormía muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano aun no entendía como su cuerpo había logrado resistir esa constante agonía estaba impresionada pero al mismo tiempo frustrada

- **Demonios Quinn hasta cuando vas a seguir en esta situación**_ – _se reprocho a si misma mientras tomaba un frasco de pastillas de su botiquín lo abría con calma y colocaba una de las pastillas en su boca, tomo un poco de agua en su mano y la uso para ingerir dicho medicamento

Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el rostro con una pequeña toalla. Se sentó nuevamente sobre el borde de su cama y durante unos segundos mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Era como si quisiera apagar su cerebro para que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Lástima que eso no podía hacerse. El timbre de su celular resonó con fuerzas trayéndola de regreso a la realidad

- **No puede ser** – exclamo con frustración antes de atender la llamada –** Fabray** – se anuncio con rapidez – **enseguida voy **– informo antes de colgar – **linda forma de comenzar el día** – se quejo mientras retomaba el camino nuevamente al cuarto de baño

Quinn se ducho con toda la calma del mundo, preparo su desayuno tomo sus cosas y salió de su apartamento, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo una vez que llego a la parte exterior de aquel viejo edificio ubicado en Bushwick uno de los barrio más poblados por la cultura hispana en Brooklyn. Fijo su mirada en el edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle donde pudo divisar a una mujer mayor que regresaba seguramente de hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Sonrió de medio lado ya que siempre que salía de su edificio veía a la misma mujer entrar al edificio que estaba al frente era rutinario aquello tanto que ya se había acostumbrado, agito su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras emprendía su marcha

* * *

La mirada de Quinn se encontraba fija sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida, que reposaba boca abajo sobre el frío y húmedo suelo. No había paz en la postura que había adquirido al morir. Sus brazos estaban encogidos, sus puños apretados y su boca muy abierta. Como si el pánico se hubiera adueñado del alma de aquella cáscara vacía antes de abandonarla para siempre.

- **Vaya manera de morir** – exclamo Quinn sin apartar su mirada del cadáver – **¿sabemos quien es?** – pregunto al forense que revisaba el cuerpo

- **Kitty Wilde, 23 años, prostituta** – informo el forense mientras realizaba sus respetivos apuntes – **al parecer nuestro asesino favorito ha regresado** – finalizo con sarcasmo

- **Hay signos de abuso físico y sexual **– Quinn pregunto con la esperanza de que esta vez el asesino se hubiera equivocado

- **Es claro que mantuvo relaciones, pero dudo que el asesino haya copulado con ella **– informo el forense echando por tierra las esperanzas de Quinn

- **¡Nos matan y ustedes no hacen nada! **

Quinn giro su cabeza al escuchar aquella voz que gritaba sin cesar desde atrás de la cinta amarrilla. Pudo distinguir la figura de una joven pelirroja, de estatura normal, llevaba un vestido bastante llamativo y tacones de más de quince centímetros de altos. La detective se puso rumbo hacia la joven protestante, observo cómo esta adquirió una postura recta, propia de las personas que se ponen a la defensiva.

- **¿Hay algún problema?** – Quinn pregunto apenas estuvo frente a la joven

- **Claro que hay un problema, nos están asesinando y ustedes no hacen nada **– la joven soltó con un tono lleno de rabia – **es la cuarta de nosotras que asesinan este mes, la cuarta** – repitió con desespero

- **Conocía a la víctima** – le pregunto tratando de ignorar las palabras dichas anteriormente

- **No necesito conocerla para sentirme ofendida por su muerte** – la joven respondió con rudeza para luego comenzar alejarse del sitio

- **Oiga regrese aquí** – Quinn exigió pero fue ignorada completamente – **maldita sea** – mientras veía a la joven perderse entre la multitud de personas que estaban ahí aglomeradas

Quinn dio un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo observar las distintas personas que se encontraban presentes en aquel callejón. En su mayoría los que ahí se encontraban eran simples curiosos que potenciados por el morbo de la situación se acercaban para saber lo que ocurría, otros eran periodistas de los diferentes medios de comunicación que como buitres se lanzaban en busca de un pedazo de carne y por ultimo estaba la mas mínima posibilidad de que también en aquel preciso momento el asesino estuviera presente. Hay un dicho que dice: _"el asesino siempre regresa a la escena del crimen"._

- **Estamos listo para irnos** – el forense informo sacando a Quinn de su minuciosa inspección

- **Claro **– la detective acepto con tranquilidad

A lo lejos un par de ojos claros siguen cada movimiento realizado por los cuerpos policiales. Aquella persona estaba oculta detrás de dos reporteros, pasaba completamente desapercibida. Sonrió ligeramente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero marrón y a pasos lentos comenzó alejarse, mientras silbaba **_"Las bodas de Fígaro" de Mozart. _**

* * *

Las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron dándole paso a una soñolienta Quinn, en su mano derecha llevaba un café negro que había comprado de camino a la estación. La rubia tenía el pequeño presentimiento que esa noche no iba a regresar a su casa. Caminaba en dirección hacia su escritorio cuando su compañero Brody Weston se acerco a toda prisa

- **Yo que tu correría porque se te viene encima un tsunami** – Brody advirtió mientras pasaba junto a Quinn en dirección contraria

- **¿Perdón?** – Quinn pregunta completamente confundida mirando como su compañero se alejaba casi corriendo

- **Fabray **– su jefe Will Schuester la intercepto en mita del pasillo – **a mi oficina ahora** – ordeno con severidad

Quinn siguió a su jefe en silencio y ocupo la silla que estaba frente el escritorio de este, vio como aquel hombre ocupo asiento frente ella mientras suspiraba un poco cansado y retiraba las gafas de su rostro y las colocaba sobre su escritorio

- **Tenemos un serio problema aquí** – Schuester anuncio muy despacio mientras la miraba fijamente – **Quinn cuando te puse al frente de este caso, lo hice porque pensé que podrías con el trabajo**, **pero creo que me equivoque** – exclamo con suavidad intentando no ofender a la rubia

- **Vas a sacarme de la investigación** – Quinn pregunto frunciendo su cejas

- **No precisamente, pondré a otra persona a cargo, una que está un poco más capacitada** – Will informo despacio

- **¿Más capacitada?** – la rubia cuestiono con enfado – **soy la mejor detective que tienes en todo el departamento**

- **Cuatro víctimas en menos de un mes Quinn** – el capitán le recordó con seriedad – **tengo a los medios reseñando la noticia a cada hora, los altos mandos presionándome y el alcalde quiere una solución inmediata**

- **Pues que intente el resolver un crimen de esta magnitud** – Quinn se quejo saliéndose un poco de sus casillas – **el asesino es muy listo, en los cuatro asesinatos no ha dejado un solo rastro que nos lleve atraparlo, eso es como atrapar una mosca con los ojos cerrados **

- **Exacto **– Will concordó con la detective – **pienso igual que tu, y es por eso que necesitamos a una persona que vea los crímenes ocurridos de manera diferente, que entienda al asesino, que lo estudie y nos diga lo que nosotros no podemos ver** – le informo despacio

- **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Pondré a cargo a una sicóloga **– el capitán hizo saber con determinación

- **Una sicóloga** – Quinn se burlo con sarcasmo – **los policías somos quienes atendemos los casos de homicidio, los sicólogos solo sirven para atender crisis de personalidades encontradas **

- **Vaya nunca había escuchado una definición tan vaga de mi trabajo** – una persona se quejo a espaldas de la puerta

- **Creo que no tengo que preguntar quién está detrás de mi** – la detective soltó con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento

Quinn se giro para ver de frente a la persona que le había quitado su caso. Parada a solo unos cuantos se encontraba una mujer de piel bronceada, cabellera negra, ojos café y estatura media. Sus rasgos faciales eran bien definidos así como su cuerpo estaba muy bien esculpido. Vestía una blusa blanca de cuello redondo si mangas y una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vistas sus trabajadas piernas.

- **Quinn te presento a la Dra. Rachel Berry sicóloga experta en el estudio de la conducta humana y a partir de ahora ella estará a cargo del caso** – anuncio Will encargándose de las presentaciones correspondientes

- **Vuelvo a repetir que no estoy de acuerdo** – Quinn fue tajante en su opinión

- **Claro que no, te sientes amenazada en tu propio territorio** – Rachel opino con calma mientras se acercaba

- **No necesito que me sicoanalices** – la detective se quejo con rapidez

- **Descuida que no vine a sicoanalizarte, yo solo vine a resolver el caso que tú no puedes** – Rachel se burlo con un pequeña sonrisa

- **Oh que considerada** – Quinn le respondió con sarcasmo

- **Veo que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien** – Will anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento

Ambas mujeres se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder ante nada. Quinn se sentían humillada por su capitán y amenazada por aquella psicóloga que por lo que demostraba estaba dispuesta hacerla ver como una persona incompetente que no podía cumplir con su trabajo.

* * *

Se encontraba en su estudio privado pintando como solía hacerlo después de llevar a cabo sus brutales asesinatos. Sin saber porque, seguía silbando **_"Las bodas de Fígaro" de Mozart. _**No podía dejar de hacerlo, esa melodía se había quedado clavada en su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que era verdaderamente exquisita y hacia que su cuerpo entrara en un estado de relajación total.

Movió el pincel sobre el lienzo delicadamente dándole los últimos retoques aquel retrato. La figura dibujada era Kitty Wilde después de haber sido asesinada. Pero lo único que diferenciaba el cuadro de la realidad era que la joven no se encontraba en un oscuro y húmedo callejón, sino mas bien estaba sobre una gran roca mientras todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por fuego y a ambos lados de Kitty se encontraban dos demonios gritándole. La persona que pintaba dejo el pincel encima de la mesita que estaba a un lado y se quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro terminado. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras sus ojos claros se entrecerraban como si estuviera fotografiando aquella pintura en su cerebro.

Tomo el cuadro con delicadeza intentando no dañarlo y lo coloco al lado de los otros tres que ya había pintando anteriormente. Se quito la bata que levaba puesta, sacudió sus manos y se encamino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para darle una última mirada a sus cuadro y finalmente cerró la puerta, le paso seguro y guardo la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su fino jeans

_No hay muertes inciertas, ni vidas justificadas._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	4. Chapter 2

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 2 **

**Waiver**

_La muerte es tu amiga, te libera de la prisión de la vida._

**_Londres – Inglaterra _**

**_Escuela Imperial de Londres_**

_Rachel Berry es una mujer de personalidad centrada, perspicaz, y curiosa. Con el don de ver cosas importantes donde más nadie es capaz de hacerlo, y que impulsada por la curiosidad ha realizado importantes estudios sobre la conducta humana. Se desempeña como profesora de psicología en una de las más importantes universidades de Londres, donde es respetada y admirada por muchos. En especial por un hombre de 35 años de edad, que se encontraba sentado en la última fila del salón, observando y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía aquella hermosa e inteligente morena. _

- **_La conducta de un hombre revela, más que sus palabras, sus verdaderos pensamientos, sus propósitos y sus ideales_**_ – Rachel aseguro mientras se paseaba frente a los 120 estudiantes que la miraban atentamente – **artistas, científicos, profesores, políticos, ejercitan la conducta humana cuando aplican sus conocimientos y destrezas a sus tareas correspondientes **_

- **_Entonces se puede decir que la conducta humana son las fantasías de un niño, los sueños del adolescente, las alucinaciones del alcohólico_**_ – pregunto uno de los alumnos de la primera fila con curiosidad _

- **_Efectivamente_**_ – concordó con su estudiante – **cuando se habla de conducta humana, aludimos primeramente, a las actividades claras y evidentes, que son observables por los demás: su caminar, hablar, testicular, su actividad cotidiana, pero hay algo mas allá de lo observable que también forma parte de la conducta de un ser humano **– narro despacio mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro – **pero nece…** _

_El timbre sonó con fuerzas anunciando que la hora de clases había acabado. _

- **_Estudien los capítulos cuatro y cinco de la guía_**_ – la morena les pidió a sus alumnos con rapidez _

_Los estudiantes procedieron a guardar sus pertenencias para luego abandonar el aula de clases. El hombre sentado en la última fila espero pacientemente que el salón quedara vacio para descender en dirección hacia la hermosa profesora que se encontraba muy entretenida guardando sus pertenencias en su lujoso y caro maletín de cuero negro. _

- **_No es demasiado joven y hermosa como para saber tanto sobre la conducta humana_**_ – interrogo con suavidad _

- **_Usted no es demasiado mayor como para ser uno de mis estudiantes_**_ – Rachel respondió con mucha calma viendo fijamente al hombre _

- **_Henry Thomas, asesor político del Alcalde de New York_**_ – se presento cordialmente con la morena _

- **_Rachel Berry, profesora de La _****_Escuela Imperial de Londres_**_ – Rachel se presento rápidamente – **ahora dígame porque un asesor político Neoyorkino se presenta como observador en mi clase** – cuestiono con interés _

- **_Porque no me sorprende y crea una teoría psicológica del porque estoy aquí_**_ – Henry le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa _

- **_Hay dos opciones aquí, tiene un problema de carácter personal que necesita ser tratado con descripción o hay un problema de carácter político_**_ **– social que está afectando la reputación del alcalde y su capacidad de mantener la ciudad segura** – Rachel hablo despacio mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias – **y bien cuál de las dos** – pregunto regresando su mirada al hombre parado frente a ella _

- **_Teoría numero dos_**_ – Henry informo con una pequeña sonrisa _

_Rachel entro a su oficina mientas observaba las fotografías de las tres víctimas que el asesor político le había entregado hacia unos minutos atrás. La morena ocupo su silla que se encontraba detrás de su gran escritorio. Mientras que Henry ocupo una de los asientos que se encontraba al frente. _

- **_Estamos seguros que el asesino volverá atacar en cualquier momento_**_ – Henry le aseguro con un tono preocupado _

- **_Porque viajar hasta Londres para buscar un psicólogo, si hay muchos expertos en la materia en estados unidos_**_ – Rachel cuestiono mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella _

- **_Este asesino no es como cualquier otro. Hay algo verdaderamente siniestro en él, la forma en la que asesina y a quienes ha elegido por victimas lo hace un ser incomprensible_**_ – Henry aseguro despacio – **y solo una persona que conozca todo sobre el comportamiento humano podría ser capaz de dar entender la mente dicho criminal **_

- **_Veo que mi trabajo es muy conocido_**_ – exclamo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa – **sabe usted quien ha sido el asesino más popular y siniestro de todo los tiempos** – interrogo a Henry con rapidez _

- **_Jack el destripador_**_ – exclamo Henry con rapidez _

- **_Y sabe porque nunca lograron atrapar a este famoso asesino _**_– Rachel sonrió al ver que el hombre negaba con su cabeza – **porque yo había nacido en 1888** – aseguro con bastante presunción _

**24 horas después **

**Ciudad de New York **

Ambas mujeres se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder ante nada. Quinn se sentían amenazada por aquella psicóloga que por lo que demostraba estaba dispuesta hacerla ver como una persona incompetente que no podía cumplir con su trabajo.

- **En vez de perder el tiempo con juegos mentales, deberíamos estar buscando a ese demente a la antigua** – exclamo Quinn con rapidez

- **Pateando puertas y disparando al azar** – Rachel se burlo de la idea propuesta

- **No me importaría patear a alguien en este momento** – Quinn la amenazo con firmeza

- **Soy experta en 8 disciplinas de defensa personal, intente tocarme y vera lo mal que le va a ir** – Rachel le informo con un tono bastante calmado

- **Muy bien suficiente **– Schuester les pidió a ambas mujeres – **discutir no las llevara a nada bueno, Quinn la Dra. Berry está ahora al frente del caso, creo que debes colaborar con ella lo mas que puedas** – le ordeno a la rubia

- **Claro capitán** – Quinn acepto a regañadientes

- **Dra. Berry la llevare a su oficina para que se instale y pueda realizar su trabajo con calma** – el capitán le informo a la morena

- **Permiso** – Quinn se excuso antes de dirigirse a la puerta

- **Oh detective Fabray** – Rachel llamo la atención de la rubia – **me gustaría verla en mi oficina, ya sabe, para que nos pongamos a trabajar de inmediato** – le ordeno con un tono suave

Quinn suspiro con fuerza tratando de evitar responderle a la morena con una grosería. Abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio pudo sentir las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ella, estaba casi segura de que su repentino remplazo iba ser el tema de conversación durante un buen tiempo. Pero no iba a prestarle atención a los chismes de la estación, tomo asiento atrás de su escritorio soltando un sonoro suspiro de frustración

- **Estúpida psicóloga** – profirió con enfado mientras abría una carpeta que estaba frente ella

- **Vaya que mal vas** – Brody se burlo de la rubia sentándose frente a su escritorio

- **No estoy para tus bromas** – Quinn le advirtió rápidamente

- **Calma, yo solo vine a ver como llevabas el día** – el hombre de ojos azules le informo con suavidad

- **Debo ser el hazme reír de toda la estación** – la rubia anuncio con enfado

- **No te sientas mal, a cualquiera le pasa eso** – intento alentar a su amiga – **oye crees que la psicóloga quiera salir conmigo** – pregunto lleno de esperanza

- **¿Qué? **

- **Es que la vi cuando llego y esta como me la receto el médico** – Brody aseguro con bastante lujuria

**Eres un cerdo** – le hizo saber a su amigo con dureza, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de este – **además no creo que seas su tipo**

- **¿Por qué no? **

- **Porque es una presumida, que se cree la más inteligente del mundo, de seguro sale con personas iguales a ella** – Quinn aseguro con un tono sarcástico

- **Te gusta** – Brody aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Por favor no digas estupideces** – la rubia le pidió con seriedad

- **Digo lo que veo y la psicóloga te gusta** – el hombre de ojos azueles volvió afirmar con rapidez

- **No me gusta** – Quinn negó intentando no perder la calma

- **Si te gusta porque es sexy** – Brody insistió una vez más

- **Si están hablando de mi, debo informarles que tengo novia** – aseguro Santana interviniendo la discusión de los detectives – **Fabray el capitán me pidió que te entregara los informes forenses de los tres casos anteriores y que te informara que debes ponerte a trabajar con tu nueva jefa de forma inmediata** – le extendió una carpeta roja a la rubia

- **Odio mi vida** – exclamo Quinn tomando la carpeta que la latina le ofrecía – **pero más odio a la Dra. Sexy **– aseguro levantándose de su asiento para irse en dirección hacia la oficina de Rachel

- **¿Quién es la Dra. Sexy?** – la latina le pregunto a Brody con rapidez

- **La futura esposa de Quinn** – Brody le aseguro con una coqueta sonrisa

Rachel se encontraban ordenando sus cosas. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la pintura de arte moderna que había llevado estaba justo como deseaba. Para los que conocían a la psicóloga sabían muy bien que era una apasionada por el arte. Podía sentir el vibrar de las pinturas logrando entenderlas de una forma que muy pocos lograban hacer.

- **Adelante** – ordeno a la persona que llamo a su puerta

- **Permiso** – pidió Quinn adentrándose a la oficina – **Dra. Berry aquí están los informes forenses de los tres primeros casos **– informo extendiéndole la carpeta

- Rachel abrió la carpeta, estudio los papeles durante unos segundos, levanto su mirada enfrentar a la rubia – **muy bien, debemos ponernos a trabajar** – informo con suavidad

- **Le gusta el arte** – Quinn interrogo mirando el cuadro recién colgado

- **Soy fanática del arte** – Rachel le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **cuál es su arte favorito **– le pregunto con suavidad

- **Se está burlando de mí** – la rubia pregunto con bastante seriedad

- **No le gusta el arte** – la morena cuestión con tranquilidad – **¿qué pasa detective?, no todas las preguntas que vayan dirigidas a usted son con intenciones de ofenderla**

- **Porque acepto estar al frente de este caso** – Quinn la interrogo con rapidez

- **Ya veo, está molesta porque le quite el mando** – Rachel entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía

- **No ha respondido mi pregunta** – la rubia exigió con firmeza

- **Estoy aquí por curiosidad mórbida** – Rachel le aseguro con suavidad – **la cual es una obligación fijada con el entusiasmo y el miedo, por saber sobre asuntos macabros, tales como la muerte y la violencia horrible de estas, así como el instintivo dentro de los seres humanos **– relato mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio

- **Entonces por eso está aquí, por diversión, por un momento pensé que se interesaba en las victimas** – Quinn manifestó con bastante seriedad

- **Nunca dije que esto me divertía** – la psicóloga se defendió del ataque rápidamente

- **Pues así lo hace sonar… **

- **Supongo que a usted le preocupan más las victimas que a mí** – esta vez fue el turno de Rachel para atacar

- **Por supuesto** – la rubia aseguro con firmeza

- **Entonces si es así, ¿Cómo piensa resolver este caso?** – le pregunto a la rubia con rapidez – **va apuntarle a los sospechosos en la cabeza y los amenazara de que los matara si no confiesan lo que hicieron**

Quinn sintió un fuerte punzada en su pecho, la cual era la anunciante de que las palabras de la morena le habían dado justo donde más le dolía. Porque le recordaban aquel error que había cometido hace un año y medio. El cual por lo visto no la iba a desamparar nunca.

- **Váyase al diablo** – Quinn le dijo con rudeza

Rachel observo como la rubia salía de su oficina azotando la puerta fuertemente. Negó mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de atacar a Quinn. Pero su mayor defecto era que siempre termina diciendo las verdades de la manera más ofensiva que encontraba y eso solía traerle muchos problemas.

- **Demonios Rachel que estás haciendo** – se reprocho a si misma mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio

Quinn resoplaba con rabia mientras caminaba a su escritorio. Dejo su placa y su arma, luego agarro su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida. Brody al ver la acción de su amiga rápidamente corrió tras ella.

- **¿Quinn a dónde vas?**

- **¡Renuncio!** – Quinn anuncio sin detener sus pasos

- **¿Por qué?**

- **No pienso seguir las órdenes de esa presumida, que se cree mejor que los demás** – la rubia aseguro con rabia

- **Quinn creo que debes pensar mejor las cosas, no dejes que el orgullo te ciegue** – Brody le insistió a su amiga en un intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión

- **Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer** – la rubia sentencio con firmeza

- **Entonces eso es todo, te iras así nada mas** – el moreno le pregunto con un tono serio

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta. Brody observo como la figura de la rubia se perdía entre las personas que circulaban las concurridas calles de New York.

_No quiere sufrir más, reír, sentir... lo único que desea es morir. _

* * *

**_En memoria de Mónica Spear _**

**_Actriz, Esposa y Madre _**

**_1984 - 2014_**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota de protesta:** sé que muchos dirán que es ridículo que haga esta nota, pero para mí es necesaria. Por el simple hecho de que ya no puedo soportar tanta injusticia. El sentimiento de rabia, dolor e impotencia que siento es enorme. Como es posible que a las personas aquí en mi país se les arrebate la vida porque no existen leyes se cumplan, porque la ley desarme no la han implementado nunca, la delincuencia tienen gobernada a Venezuela. Mónica le puso rostro a la realidad que vivimos todos los venezolanos día a día, mi prima ciela la lloramos una vez en ficción, siete años más tarde nos toco llorar a su protagonista, su único pecado fue, querer vacacionar en su país natal. Siento vergüenza del Venezolano que no hace nada, siento vergüenza de aquel que no entiende el sufrimiento humano, siento vergüenza de aquel que se hace el sordo y voltea la cara, siento vergüenza de las personas que están en el gobierno. Que explicaciones le van a dar a esa niña de 5 años que fue testigo visual del asesinato de sus padres. Con que cara se van atrever las personas del gobierno a verla después de lo ocurrido. La palabra resignación no cabe en esta historia, porque las personas deben morirse de viejas o por designios de Dios, pero no por la decisión de unos antisociales que te matan por gusto y placer. Yo no quiero más Winston Vallenilla, ni Roque Valero. Yo quiero gente que ame a Venezuela de verdad y que piensen un poco más allá de sus intereses propios. Yo quiero vivir en un país donde presida la seguridad, es mi derecho. Nadie me lo puede quitar.

**Gracias por su atención…**


	5. Chapter 3

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 3 **

**Judgment**

_¿Cómo saber que en este preciso momento estamos vivos? ¿Quién puede asegurar que lo estamos? ¿Cómo saberlo?_

Entre la gente se le distingue a lo lejos, su larga cabellera roja hace contraste con su piel blanca, tanto que parece estar muerta, sentada al final de la barra le da un trago a su vodka mientras el humo de su cigarro le acaricia el rostro mientras espera.

Al otro lado de la barra unos ojos la acechan, esperando que su presa no se percate de su presencia y huya. Levanta su mano y le dice al cantinero que le sirva otra bebida a la dama al final de la barra pero que no le diga quien la envía. Toma las precauciones necesarias para observar la reacción de ella al recibir la cortesía. El cantinero se acerca, le entrega la bebida y ella sonríe, gira su cabeza a ambos lados esperando ver al osado caballero que le envía la bebida. Es en vano, no lo encontrará.

Mientras tanto cuidando su anonimato enciende un cigarro pensando la forma más discreta de conocer a aquella mujer al final de la barra. El cantinero se acerca de nuevo y le entrega una servilleta con los labios dibujados y un número telefónico. Sabe que ha logrado atraer su atención pero que aún falta tiempo para mostrarse ante ella. Sonríe y deja pasar los minutos. Ella intrigada ya no espera a su acompañante, ahora se concentra en el cantinero y en las personas que este atiende para localizar al responsable de la cortesía.

Cuidando una vez más el anonimato se aproxima a ella, ha llegado el momento de conocerla, camina con paso sereno, sabe que no le será difícil aproximarse, se coloca detrás de ella y sonriendo la toma del hombro, ella simplemente voltea sorprendida y observa la servilleta que minutos antes le envió en gratitud con el mesero. Finalmente se da cuenta que su misterioso hombre tiene ojos claros, usa jeans finos y chaqueta marrón.

- **Interesante** – susurro la mujer con una coqueta sonrisa

La noche estaba fría y nublada, Quinn podía sentir como las corrientes de aires golpeaban su rostro mientras caminaba haciendo curvas hacia su apartamento. Después de haber salido de la estación se había ido a un bar, donde se bebió más de diez Vodka. No supo ni siquiera como logro abrir la puerta de su casa ya que el estado en el que se encontraba apenas podía mantenerse de pie, arrastras llego hasta su habitación. Antes de acostarse, con parte de la ropa puesta, comprobó el buzón de voz de su móvil. Lo había tenido apagado toda la tarde para evitar llamadas inoportunas, que en ese momento para ella eran todas. Tenía solo un mensaje en la memoria y era Brody, quien le informaba que intento cubrir su ausencia excusándola con un repentino ataque alérgico. Así como también le suplicaba que recapacitara y se presentara en la estación a primera hora.

- **Me da igual** – pensó Quinn para sí misma

La rubia dejo el móvil sobre la mesita de noche para luego acostarse en la cama tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. No lo consiguió hasta que el sueño y el cansancio vencieron su mareo. Sin embargo, antes de dormirse, en un estado a medio camino entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia potenciado por el alcohol, los recuerdos se fueron colando en su mente como la oscuridad solía colarse en el alma de los seres buenos.

- **_Quinn _**_– Schuester recibió a la rubia apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor _

- **_Capitán _**_– la detective lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa – **¿Qué sucede?** – interrogo al ver la seriedad marcada en el rostro de su jefe _

- **_Es Jessica_**_ – el capitán anuncio con suavidad _

- **_¿Qué hay con ella? _**

- **_Anoche la atacaron cuando iba camino a su casa_**_ – explico despacio intentando que la rubia no se alterara_

- **_A qué hospital la han llevado_**_ – Quinn exigió saber con rapidez – **capitán le hice una pregunta** – exigió con un tono más serio_

- **_Se ha ido Quinn_**_ – Will le dijo con suavidad _

- **_¿A dónde?_**_ – la rubia le pregunto con rapidez _

- **_Esta muerta_**_ – Schuester le dijo en un susurro _

_Quinn miro fijamente a su jefe que seguía hablándole pero sus oído se habían desconectado. Se sentía mareada, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie pero no pudo conseguirlo, y se fue en caída libre. Perdiendo así el conocimiento. _

- **Demonios** – Quinn maldijo completamente frustrada apenas despertó

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador. Quinn le dio un golpe con la mano para que dejara de taladrarle el cerebro con su sonido estridente, pero sólo consiguió lanzarlo lejos de su alcance. No podría parar aquel suplicio hasta que se levantara y lo machacara como a una sucia alimaña. Cosa que no tardo en hacer.

- **No volveré a beber vodka** – la rubia se dijo a si misma mientras se masajeaba la sien

Le estallaba la cabeza. Apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior, lo que seguramente era una suerte para ella. El espejo del baño le ofreció el reflejo de un rostro que no reconocía. Pero era el suyo, no cabía duda. Se dio una rápida ducha con agua bien fría y se dispuso a desayunar. Saco de la nevera un litro de leche. Cogió un plato de un armario y lo llenó de cereales. El ruido de cada copo rompiéndose en su boca le retumbaba dentro del cráneo y le provocaba un malestar inimaginable. Pero no tan imaginable como lo era el sonido del timbre, el cual comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Quinn maldijo por lo bajo mientras dejaba el plato sobre la isla de la cocina. Sin prisa se dirigió a ver quién era el inoportuno que se atrevía a interrumpir su miserable existencia.

- **¿Usted?** – la rubia cuestiono con incredulidad al ver la pequeña figura de Rachel esperándola al otro lado

- **Detective Fabray** – Rachel la saludo con suavidad

- **¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Necesitamos hablar **

- **No hay nada de qué hablar **

- **Detective por favor **

Quinn dudo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió a la petición realizada, haciéndose a un lado, dándole permiso a la morena de que ingresara al interior del apartamento.

- **¿Cómo supo mi dirección?** – la rubia pregunto con curiosidad

- **Le prometí a Brody que irá a tomar un trago con el si me decía donde vivías** – Rachel hizo saber con tranquilidad

- **Acepto un soborno** – Quinn cuestiono con rapidez – **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque necesitaba disculparme por lo de ayer… **

- **Dra. Berry no es… **

- **Si lo es** – la morena aseguro con rapidez – no **debí decir lo que dije, en verdad lo lamento** – se disculpo bastante apenada

- **Disculpa aceptada** – Quinn exclamo despacio

Ninguna de las dos sabia que más decir. Quinn no quería entorpecerlo diciendo algo que la hiciera quedar mal. Y Rachel no quería arruinar la pequeña tregua que había conseguido con la rubia diciendo algo que molestara o la ofendiera, por lo que opto por salirse por la tangente más cercana.

- **Bien, ahora creo que deberías prepararte porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer** – la morena anuncio con rapidez

- **¿Trabajo?, yo renuncie **– la rubia le informo un poco apenada

- **Por lo información que me dio tu amigo Brody, el capitán Schuester, no tiene ni idea de tu renuncia** – la psicóloga le informo – **así que debes regresar, porque tenemos un asesino que atrapar **

- **¿Por qué se preocupa?, da igual si estoy o no. Por lo que he podido ver usted sola puede atrapar a este loco** – Quinn cuestiono un poco renuente

- **Eso no es cierto** – la morena exclamo con rapidez – **si es verdad que puedo ser de gran ayuda para resolver el caso, pero no puedo sola, aunque no lo crea, necesito de su ayuda **

- **¿En serio? **

- **Detective creo que aun no ha comprendido bien** – Rachel dijo mientras daba un paso al frente **– cuando hay un caso de asesino en serie, se necesitan de dos tipos de personas para poder dar con el perpetrador, la primera debe ser perspicaz que logra ver lo que otros no pueden o no quieren y la segunda debe ser ruda que sabe cómo manejar a los chicos malos** – le explico despacio a la rubia

- **Déjeme adivinar, soy quien maneja a los chicos rudos** – Quinn soltó con bastante seguridad

- **No de hecho usted es la perspicaz** – la sicóloga aseguro con rapidez logrando hacer que Quinn abriera sus ojos enormemente – **me estoy burlando de usted** – le informo con intentando no reírse

- **Muy graciosa** – Quinn exclamo con sarcasmo – **iré a prepararme** – informo antes de irse a su habitación

Rachel se paseaba por la sala mientras esperaba que cierta rubia terminara de alistarse para así poder ir a la estación a continuar el trabajo que habían dejado a medias el día anterior. Se dice que se puede saber mucho acerca de una persona con tan solo estudiar el entorno en el cual vive. El apartamento de Quinn se encontraba ordenado, limpio y muy bien decorado, los muebles eran clásicos. Eso le daba una clara visión de lo impoluta que era la rubia.

- **Nada mal** – pensó la morena mientras seguía detallando todo con su mirada

Rachel fijo su mirada en una esquinera que se encontraba a su derecha, en la cual había varias fotografías de Quinn. Se acerco con curiosidad para ver más de cerca los retratos. No había nada fuera de lo normal en esas fotos. Pero hubo una en específico que le llamo la atención a la psicóloga. En aquella fotografía se podía ver la detective con un semblante relajado, fresco, una sonrisa limpia y carismática se encontraba marcada en su rostro mientras que sus ojos mostraban una transparencia única. No era necesario ser psicólogo para poder ver que en ese retrato Quinn Fabray estaba feliz.

- Rachel tomo la foto entre sus manos – **¿qué te paso?** – se pregunto mirando fijamente la imagen

- **Entretenida** – Quinn pregunto apareciendo sorpresivamente

- **Yo lo siento **– la morena se disculpo colocando la foto nuevamente en su sitio

- **Nos vamos** – la rubia le pregunto con suavidad

- **Claro **– acepto Rachel siguiendo los pasos de la detective

Decir que Quinn Fabray no era la misma persona que solía ser hace un año y medio atrás, no era un tópico, sino una triste definición de la realidad. Antes la sonrisa de la rubia era calidad como la primavera, ahora nunca sonreía, antes disfrutaba cada momento que la vida le regalaba, ahora le daba igual lo que sucedía a su alrededor, antes era feliz, ahora ese era concepto desconocido para ella. No, no era ningún tópico decir que no era la misma. Aunque al menos quedaba la esperanza de quienes están en el fondo del pozo. Desde allí uno puede conformarse y amargarse o mirar hacia las estrellas.

- **Oh qué bueno que pareces, ****Schuester no ha dejado de preguntar por ti** – Brody le informo apenas las vio cruzar la puerta de la estación

- **Fabray a mi oficina ahora** – el capitán le exigió a la rubia sin darle tiempo a nada

Quinn, con la cabeza gacha, atravesó el amplio vestíbulo hasta los ascensores. Una vez arriba, cruzó el departamento de homicidio en el primer piso, como un cordero hacia el matadero. Todos sus compañeros la miraban con una especie de gesto compasivo. En el despacho de Schuester se encontraba la directora del departamento homicidios Sue Sylvester. En ese momento Quinn traspaso el umbral de la preocupación para sumirse en el de la desesperación.

- **_Genial Quinn_** – la rubia se lamento mentalmente

- **Siéntate Fabray**– Schuester le exigió a la detective

- **Fabray, Fabray** – empezó a decir Sue – **¿tiene alguna idea del porque esto aquí?**

- **No he cometido ninguna falta, así que no** – Quinn exclamo desafiando a la directora con la mirada

- **Abandono su puesto de trabajo sin una razón aparente** – la directora le dijo con bastante molestia – **creo que eso es hacer algo** – aseguro con bastante sarcasmo

- **Tuve una pequeña crisis alérgica** – Quinn se defendió con rapidez

- **Creo que ha olvidad detective que desde hace una año y medio usted está bajo mi radar **– Sue le recordó con una sonrisa burlona – **toda la información de lo que hace o deja de hacer, llega hasta mi **– en ese momento Quinn supo que estaba descubierta – **como bien debe suponer, no queremos que se repitan eventos que pongan en duda el prestigio y credibilidad de nuestro departamento**

- **Lo que sucedió hace un año y medio fue un momento de debilidad** – la rubia susurro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho

- **Esa va a ser su excusa** – Sylveste pregunto con toda la intención de provocar una mala reacción en la rubia

- Quinn respiro profundamente – **tiene algo que decirme en concreto** – pregunto intentando sonar lo más serena posible

- **Tengo mucho que decirle** – Sue sentencio con un tono firme

Una hora después Quinn salió de la oficina de su jefe. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y respiro profundamente intentando digerir toda el regaño que Sue la había lanzado durante los últimos 45 minutos. No le era ninguna sorpresa que la directora la odiara, siempre lo había hecho, y que la tuviera bajo un radar constantemente tampoco le sorprendía. Lo que si le sorprendía era que se tomara la molestia de llamarla a una reunión cuando no había hecho nada grave. Eso solo le daba una cosa a pensar, que intentaba presionarla para que perdiera la cabeza y así tener una excusa de peso para despedirla gustosamente.

- **Que tan malo fue** – Brody interrogo a la interrogo apenas llego a su escritorio

- **No quiero hablar** – Quinn sentencio con rapidez

- **Tan mal así** – el moreno insistió – **está bien no quieres hablar** – dijo al ver la seria mirada que Quinn le estaba dando

- **Porque mejor no me explicas porque le diste mi dirección a la Dra. Berry** – la rubia pregunto con rapidez

- **Bromeas, esa fue mi oportunidad de oro para conseguir una cita con la Dra. Sexy** – Brody hablo con clara emoción

- **¿Sobornándola? **

- **A veces se tiene que hacer cosas bajas, por un buen polvo** – el hombre de ojos azueles recito con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Eres un cerdo** – Quinn le hizo saber a su amigo con seriedad

- **Quisiera que me pagaras 20 dólares cada vez que me dices eso** – Brody exclamo un poco enojado

- La rubia estuvo a punto de responder cuando la voz de Schuester la freno – **muy bien, los necesito a todos en la sala de juntas ahora **– pidió el capitán a todo su personal

- **¿Ahora qué?** – Quinn se pregunto en su susurro

Cinco minutos después Quinn ocupaba uno de los asientos de la primera fila a su lado su inseparable amigo Brody. La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Schuester, quien entraba acompañado de Rachel. Ambos se ubicaron en frente al pódium mientras las miradas de todos los presentes los seguía constantemente.

- **Bien, la reunión de esta mañana** – Schuester comenzó narrar – **es para asignar nuevas tareas en el caso del asesino de los bajos fondos** – poso su mirada en la rubia que estaba frente a él – **como ya abran escuchado hubo un pequeño cambio en la dirección** – tomo un poco de aire – **y es por eso que a partir de este momento Dra. Rachel Berry y la detective Quinn Fabray quedan encargadas de dirigir el caso **

Aquel anuncio tomo por sorpresa a Quinn, quien rápidamente busco a Rachel con la mirada y vio como esta le sonrió ligeramente, dándole a entender de que estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido.

- **En cuanto a los oficiales Brody Weston, Jake Puckerman, y Brittany Pierce serán colaboradores en el caso** – el capitán informo con rapidez y vio como los tres oficiales nombrados asintieron en aceptación – **muy bien eso es todo por los momentos **– dio por terminada la reunión

Schuester sin detener a responder ninguna pregunta, salió de la sala de juntas. Quinn se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió tras el capitán logrando alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

- **¿Capitán que fue todo eso?** – Quinn lo interrogo bastante desconcertada

- **Creo que está bastante claro no** – Schuester le respondió con rapidez – **estas a cargo nuevamente, procura no fallar Fabray, porque me estoy jugando el todo por el todo con esta decisión**

- **Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad** – la rubia le agradeció a su jefe

- **Dale las gracias a Rachel, fue ella quien pidió que se te volviera a poner a cargo** – Schuester le informo con suavidad y sin más se alejo de la rubia

Quinn se quedo más sorprendida aun ante esa revelación. Vio a la morena salir de la sala de juntas. Por lo que sin perder el tiempo, la intercepto cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina.

- **¿Por qué pedio que me pusieran a cargo nuevamente?**

- **Recuerda que le dije que para este tipo de caso se necesitan de dos tipos de personas** – la morena le recordó con suavidad

- **Lo dice en serio… **

- **Yo siempre hablo en serio… **

- **Gracias… **

Rachel sonrió levemente ante el agradecimiento de la detective. Había algo en la personalidad de Quinn que le llamaba la atención, aun no lograba descifrar que era, pero estaba segura que pronto iba a descubrirlo.

- **Ella es igual que las demás, los has comprobado tu mismo** – dijo la voz, dentro de su cabeza.

- **Sí, es igual que las demás** —repitió en un susurro.

Su mirada, ausente, se perdía en la lejanía a través de una de las ventanas. El cielo estaba tan brillante como una laguna cristalina, y hacía mucho frío. Esa noche iba a nevar otra vez. Sus huesos se lo decían. Sabía que iba a tener que salir abrigado cuando fuera a cumplir con su trabajo

- **Ésta es mi voluntad. Que las impuras y cobardes paguen por su maldad con un sacrificio de sangre** – escucho nuevamente a la voz dentro de su cabeza

El sabía lo que eso significaba. Dios le pedía un sacrificio de sangre por cada demonio que expulsaba de su cuerpo. Este sería el quinto. Iba por un buen camino. Ya que esa era su justicia. La justicia divina. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón y agarró fuertemente el mango de su navaja automática.

- **Esta noche ella morirá** —dijo mientras seguía mirando por la ventana de su estudio privado

_Incierto es el lugar donde la muerte te espera, espérala pues en todo lugar._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	6. Chapter 4

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 4**

**Profile**

_La muerte es la única enfermedad que no tiene remedio alguno_

La muerte es el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. De hecho estás en medio de una asombrosa conspiración mundial que podría ser llamada "el macabro juego de esconder el cuerpo". Como hombre o mujer común no tienes permiso para estudiar la muerte ni para interrogar a la muerte relacionándote con la única evidencia que hay de ella: los cuerpos muertos. Pero la sociedad, bajo la forma de los profesionales que hemos designado y a quienes hemos entregado el cuidado de los muertos, no lo tolerará. Y buscaran todas las formas y maneras necesarias, para descifrar lo que esos cuerpos muertos quieren decirle a voces silenciadas. Unirán cada pieza, intentaran ver lo que otros no pueden, hasta que finalmente den con los responsables. Entonces la muerte retrocederá lentamente sobre sus pasos hasta marcharse, no para siempre, pero si por una buena temporada.

- **Marley Rose 23 años, fue la primera víctima** – Quinn relato mientras grapaba la foto de la joven sobre una cartelera informativa – **recibió una puñalada en su parte abdominal **– le entrego una fotografía de las heridas a la morena – **por la magnitud de la herida se puede decir que fue muy bien sincronizada **

- **Supo donde debía apuñalarla** – Rachel aseguro sin apartar la mirada de la imagen

- **Mercedes Jones 27 ****años, fue la segunda victima** – la detective grapo también la foto de la occisa en la cartelera – **recibió dos puñaladas en su parte abdominal** – informo despacio y grapo otra foto a la cartelera – **Tina Cohen-Chang 26 años, tercera víctima, a esta le dio tres puñadas en la parte baja de su espalda** – tomo la ultima fotografía del escritorio – **y finalmente Kitty Wilde 23 años, recibió 4 puñaladas en la espalda **

- **Aumenta el números de puñaladas, a conforme aumenta el número de víctimas** – Rachel susurro despacio

La morena observo detenidamente las fotografías de las cuatro víctimas. Una castaña, una rubia, una asiática y una de color. Era claro que no había una conexión física entre aquellas cuatro mujeres. Entonces porque habían sido elegidas por el asesino

- **Demonios** – susurro Rachel frunciendo su ceño

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **No veo la conexión entre las cuatro víctimas** – la psicóloga admitió con frustración – **¿porque estas cuatro mujeres en especifico?** – se pregunto despacio

- **Porque las cuatro son prostitutas** – Quinn afirmo con seguridad

- **Ese no es el conectivo** – Rachel le aseguro con rapidez – **hay algo más allá que las convirtió en las victimas **

- **Esta claramente evidenciado que las elige al azar, el se divierte haciendo esto** – Quinn aseguro despacio

- **No lo hace por diversión** – la morena aseguro con rapidez – **si quisiera divertirse las torturaría, pero él, las asesina en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es como si** – se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **siente que está haciendo lo correcto al matarlas **

- **Entonces tenemos un desadaptado social, que asesina prostitutas porque quiere ser un héroe** – Quinn pregunto no muy convencida

- **No creo que sea un desadaptado social** – la psicóloga le informo con rapidez

- **¿Cómo esta tan segura? **

- **Un desadaptado social tendría sexo con ellas antes de matarlas, pero este asesino no las desea, le dan repulsión, solo quiere eliminarlas** – aseguro la morena despacio

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Necesitamos ver las historias de vida de las victimas** – Rachel informo con rapidez

Las historias de vida constituyen una metodología que permite reunir los acontecimientos más significativos sucedido en las vidas de las personas, desde que nacen hasta el momento en mueren. La formación paulatina de su familia, el contexto social, cultural y económico que les ha tocado vivir, así como también todos aquellos hechos que los han marcado.

- **Vaya** – Quinn exclamo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la portátil

- **¿Qué sucede? **

- **Marley Rose, era la hija de un importante cirujano** – la rubia anuncio sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la portátil – **la primera en su clase, le gustaba cantar y tenía grandes aspiraciones de convertirse en una gran estrella del teatro** – narro despacio con un tono sorprendido

- **¿Porque le sorprende esa información? **

- **Bueno es que yo pensé que** – relato un poco nerviosa – **ella simplemente era una prostituta** – admitió un poco avergonzada

- **Las prostitutas no nacen, se hacen, se forman debido a ciertos acontecimientos** – Rachel le dijo despacio – **es igual que los reyes** – tomo asiento al lado de la rubia – **que le sucedió a Marley Rose para que acabara en las calles de los bajos fondos** – pregunto con interés

- Quinn regreso su mirada a la pantalla – **su padre tenía un pequeño y oscuro secreto, le gustaba la bebida, cuando estaba tomado se transformaba en un bestia golpeadora, una noche llego ebrio y como de costumbre golpeo a su esposa, pero se le paso un poco la mano y termino matándola** – trago con fuerzas – **Marley paso a un hogar adoptivo, del cual escapo meses después y termino en las calles **

- **¿Cuál es la historia de mercedes Jones?** – Rachel pregunto con rapidez

- **Mercedes Jones, hija de un reconocido pianista, mercedes también era la primera en su clase y al igual que Marley soñaba con convertirse en una estrella** – Quinn narro despacio – **pero su padre era un celo-pata, que en un arranque de celos mato a su esposa porque pensaba que esta le era infiel con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo **– miro fijamente a la morena que estaba a su lado – **no es casualidad verdad **– le pregunto con rapidez

- **No **– Rachel exclamo despacio – **¿cuáles son las historia de Tina Cohen-Chang y Kitty Wilde? **– pregunto con rapidez

- Quinn movió sus dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado de la lapto – **Tina hija de un respetado empresario, soñaba con ser una gran bailarina, su padre tenía problemas con las drogas y el alcohol, en una de sus locas alucinaciones mato a su esposa, y a su hijo mayor, la pequeña Tina tuvo que irse a vivir con sus abuelos paternos, pero meses después escapo y termino en las calles** – relato despacio y sin perder el tiempo volvió a teclear – **Kitty Wilde, ****sus padres eran cantantes, pero su madre se lió con un director de orquesta y su padre enloqueció al enterarse. El hombre los mató a los dos y luego se suicidó, la pequeña ****Kitty ****tuvo que ir a vivir con una horrible tía suya, que era francesa pero se escapó; regresó a Estados Unidos y se unió a un grupo de prostitutas** – aparto sus manos del teclado para masajearse levemente los ojos – **esto es increíble** – susurro sin poder creérselo

- **Creo que ya sabemos el porqué las elige** – Rachel hablo despacio – **las cuatro han sufrido de una tragedia familiar que ha marcado sus vidas. Y en las cuatro historias siempre es el padre quien es el detonante de dicha tragedia **– explico mientras analizaba toda la información recibida

- **¿Cómo él puede saber el sobre la tragedia familiar de las víctimas? **

- **Lo sabe porque se ha tomado el tiempo para conocerlas **– afirmo con seguridad – **y claramente lo que hace que se interese es la tragedia vivida**

- **Entonces, el asesino tiene un pasado trágico, como el de sus víctimas** – Quinn pregunto no muy convencida

- **Lo más probable, pero eso no explica el porqué matar prostitutas, esta ciudad está copada de miles de personas que han pasado por lo mismo que esta cuatro mujeres, pero él, las eligió a ellas y necesitamos saber porque** – la morena hizo saber un poco preocupado – **¿****porque prostitutas?,** **¿por qué irse a los bajos fondos?** – pregunto bastante desconcertada

- **Eso tendremos que preguntárselo cuando lo atrapemos** – la rubia dijo despacio

- **Y para que eso ocurra, tenemos que realizar un perfil psicológico **– Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez

El perfil psicológico de un individuo corresponde al conjunto de rasgos o características psicológicas que lo caracterizan. Rachel Berry era una experta en armar perfiles psicológicos, solo necesitaba unos cuantos datos que la pusieran en el camino indicado y listo.

- **Joven, bien parecido, educado y que inspira confianza** – Quinn leyó los datos que estaba apuntados en el pizarrón – ¿**va armar un perfil psicológico o buscar una cita?** – le pregunto a la morena con sarcasmo

- **Muy graciosa** – Rachel manifestó con tranquilidad – **estos son los primeros datos que podemos apreciar en este caso **– le hizo saber a la detective

- **¿En serio? **– Quinn cuestiono mientras elevaba su ceja derecha

- **¿Qué es lo primero que pude sentir una mujer que vende su cuerpo cuando un desconocido se le acerca?** – la psicóloga pregunto con rapidez

- **Desconfianza **– la rubia respondió con mucha seguridad

- **¿Porque aun sintiendo desconfianza acceden a compartir unos minutos con ese desconocido?** – Rachel volvió a preguntar con la intención de que la rubia cayera en cuenta

- **Porque es atractivo** – Quinn respondió con rapidez

- **¿Y que lo hace atractivo? **

- **Su físico y su manera de ser** – de pronto la rubia entendió lo que Rachel quería que entendiera – **ya entendí** – aseguro con suavidad

- **Muy bien, entonces empecemos** – la psicóloga anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

Durante las siguientes horas se dedicaron a armar, pieza por pieza, el primer rompecabezas psicológico de aquel asesino. Rachel en esas horas transcurridas pudo notar que la detective Fabray era más lista e inteligente de lo que imaginaba. Así como también noto el sincero interés que sentía por encontrar aquel homicida, para así ponerle fin a su ola de terror. Por su parte Quinn vio que la Dra. Berry no era una persona tan sínica y presumida como solía proyectar a primera vista. La pasión que le ponía al caso le dejaba ver claramente a la rubia el amor que esta sentía por su profesión.

- **¿Cómo vamos?** – pregunto el capitán Schuester ingresando a la oficina de Rachel

- **Logramos armar el primer rompecabezas psicológico del asesino** – anuncio Rachel con rapidez

- **Díganme entonces con quien tratamos** – el capitán les pidió con suavidad

- **Un hombre ****Joven, con una edad comprendida ****entre los 26 y 30 años, ****bien parecido, educado****, y con un pasado tormentoso** – Rachel le relato despacio – **sus únicas víctimas son las prostitutas de los bajos fonos de la ciudad, pero es selectivo, primero las conoce, y luego las ejecuta **

- **¿Como saben que conoce a sus víctimas antes de matarlas? – **Schueste cuestiono confuso

- **Porque las cuatro mujeres asesinadas han sufrido de una tragedia familiar en su pasado, donde el padre de estas el malo de la historia **– Quinn explico con rapidez – **lo que nos deja ver claramente que nuestro asesino sufrió de abuso físico y psicológico por parte de su progenitor **

- **Saben porque elige a las prostitutas como únicas víctimas** – el capitán pregunto mientras leía los datos del perfil

- **Porque ellas le recuerdan su pasado **– Rachel anuncio despacio –** pero aun no sabemos de qué forma, por lo que tenemos que seguir trabajando en esa parte**

- **¿Como las elige?**

- **Creemos que frecuenta los bares que estas mujeres suelan visitar, de esa manera tiene la oportunidad para acecharlas antes de conocerla** – Quinn le explico a su jefe despacio – **y es por eso que necesitamos que los oficiales Puckerman, y Pierce, averigüen cuáles son esos bares e interroguen a las personas que ahí trabajan** – pido con rapidez

- **Bien, han realizado un gran trabajo **– Schuester les hizo saber con suavidad – **pueden retirarse, mañana será otro día** – el capitán les ordeno antes de salir de la oficina

- **Gracias a Dios que este día termino** – Rachel anuncio mientras se estiraba ligeramente

- **Quiere que la lleve su casa** – Quinn le pregunto a la morena mientras se colocaba su chaqueta

- **Preferiría que me llevara a cenar** – la psicóloga pidió con determinación

- **¿A cenar?** – la rubia cuestiono un poco desconcertada

- **Si, a cenar** – Rachel reafirmo con una pequeña sonrisa – **necesito alimentarme, y usted necesitas pagar tu deuda conmigo **

- **¿Deuda? **

- **Si, recuerde que yo hice que estuviera nuevamente a cargo del caso** – la morena le recordó con rapidez

- **¿Y quiere que le pague llevándola a cenar? **– Quinn pregunto despacio

- **Si prefiere que le cobre de otra manera** – Rachel aseguro despacio mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- **No, no, la cena me parece bien** – Quinn hablo con rapidez

- **Entonces vamos** – la piscología pidió antes de abandonar la ofician por completo

- **Creo que será una larga noche** – la rubia susurro antes de abandonar la oficina

Quinn llevaba más de cuarenta minutos escuchando a Rachel hablar. Sonreía ligeramente con cada anécdota contada por la psicóloga. Así como también admiraba la inteligencia que esta poseía, al expresar sus opiniones. Esa mujer estaba comenzando atraerle de una forma que no era para nada profesional y no era bueno. Por lo que necesitaba mantener la distancia, ya que no podía permitir que la psicóloga entrara en su cabeza.

Por su parte Rachel se sentía bastante aliviada al ver como Quinn le prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, y de vez en cuando sonreía. Aun no lograba que se soltara por completo. Si la rubia estaba un poco más relajada, pero seguía manteniendo esa barrera que le impedía acceso completo a ella. Rachel se moría por descubrir el misterio que la rubia encerraba. Así como también deseaba que la atracción que sentía por la misma se apagara. Era consciente de que ese era un camino peligroso de recorrer. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, una pequeña llama se encendió dentro de su cuerpo. La misma que fue creciendo a conforme había pasado las horas junto a Quinn. Le gustaba, le atraía. Deseaba ir más allá.

- **Puedes creerlo, me dijo niña** – Rachel anuncio con un tono divertido – **juro que por un momento sentí grandes ganas de golpearlo** – vio a Quinn negar con su cabeza ligeramente – **sabe es una muy buena oyente detective** – le informo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de agua

- **Debo decir que usted tiene temas muy interesantes** – Quinn le aseguro con suavidad

- **Me gustan las personas que saben escuchar** – la psicóloga aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Es una virtud que solo pocas personas poseen** – la rubia le informo con rapidez

- **La sinceridad también** – Rachel lanzo su anzuelo con rapidez – **bueno a decir verdad, es la madre de las virtudes **

- **Eso he escuchado** – Quinn dijo mientras bajaba su mirada a la mesa

- **Detective Fabray, no necesito ser una psicóloga experta para darme cuenta de que lleva una carga muy grande en su conciencia** – la morena le informo despacio – **ahora la interrogante seria, ¿quiere seguir cargándola sola o prefiere compartirla?**

- **Hay cosas que uno tiene que reservarse** – la rubia le informo con suavidad

- **Sabe, usted no se atreve a compartir lo que la agobia, ni permite que nadie intente comprenderla y ayudarla, porque piensa que nadie puede comprenderla ni ayudarla** – Rachel le informo con rapidez – **tiene que empezar a mirar las alternativas que tiene frente a usted **

- **Creo que ya es hora de llevarla a su hotel** – la rubia informo mientras le hacia un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta

- **De hecho me gustaría que me llevara a un bar** – la psicóloga le pidió con rapidez

- **¿Un bar?**

- **Sí, creo que necesito tomar una copa y obviamente no quiero hacerlo sola** – le informo con tranquilidad

- **Dra. Berry no cre… **

- **Solo quiero que me lleve a tomar una copa detective, no le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo** – la morena se excuso con rapidez

- **De acuerdo, la llevare a tomar esa copa, solo si me promete que no intentara psicoanalizarme en ningún momento** – la detective le propuso con rapidez

- **Lo prometo** – Rachel respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Bien, vamos por esa copa **– Quinn exclamo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Rachel sonrió al ver que había logrado conseguir un poco más de tiempo. Quizás durante el transcurso de la noche Quinn le permitiría conocerla un poco más a fondo. La psicóloga quería que eso pasara. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_Era una bonita noche para morir._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	7. Chapter 5

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 5 **

**Fifth Victim**

_La MUERTE es segura, la VIDA no._

Un caminante se abría paso, en medio de la negra noche, rasgada solamente por la escasa iluminación que ofrecía los faroles que se encontraban en aquel empobrecido barrio. Aun no había empezado a nevar. Eso era un punto a su favor, ya que el frio a veces hacia que se moviera de manera torpe. Doblo la esquina al final de la calle. Solo ella iba a ser testigo de su brutal matanza. No podía describir lo feliz que se sentía al saber que ninguno de los objetos presentes en aquel lugar podía contar lo que ahí sucedería. Se oculto en la oscura sombra que ofrecía el enorme conteiner de basura y procedió a esperar.

- **Todo acabara muy pronto** – dijo para sí mismo en un susurro

En cualquier momento sus ojos claros verían aquella figura pecaminosa aparecer en la oscuridad. Entonces se iba a acercar lentamente, y le daría fin a su vida. Todo estaba preparado, el objeto metálico en sus manos estaba listo para ser usado. Si tenía suerte su víctima estaría drogada o ebria, lo que le facilitaría bastante el trabajo. Porque odiaba la idea de ser partícipe de una persecución macabra.

- **Otro, otro, otro, vamos tu puedes** – Brody alentaba a uno de sus compañeros, quien estaba concentrado bebiendo los tequilas que estaban sobre la mesa

- **Mañana se va a lamentar** – Quinn aseguro sin apartar su mirada de la mesa

Después de haber abandonado el restaurante donde cenaron, Quinn guio llevo a Rachel hasta el pequeño bar que siempre solía frecuentar. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de oficiales de la estación, que intentaban relajarse después de un día de trabajo. Por petición de la psicóloga permanecieron sentadas en la barra ya que aun no se sentía con suficiente confianza para compartir con los demás.

- **Siempre hacen eso** – Rachel pregunto en un tono bastante bajo

- **Casi siempre** – Quinn informo mientras giraba nuevamente su cuerpo retomando su postura anterior – **a veces pienso que actúan como adolescentes** – confeso dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

- **Solo se divierten** – la morena le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **o caso usted no se diviertes** – pregunto con interés

- **Porque tenemos que hablar de mi** – la detective intento abandonar el tema

- **De algo tenemos que hablar no cree** – aseguro la psicóloga con rapidez

- **Y tiene que ser precisamente de mí** – Quinn cuestiono con seriedad

- **¿Le gustan las exposiciones de pintura? **

- **Ahora habla de arte** – la rubia musito un poco confusa – **¿cómo puede cambiar la conversación tan drásticamente? **

- **Se lo pregunto porque tengo entras para una exposición de pintura** – la morena informo con suavidad – **varios reconocidos pintores de la ciudad presentaran sus obras más recientes en esta exposición**

- **¿Quiere que yo la acompañe?** – la detective cuestiono un poco insegura – **no creo que sea buena idea** – sentencio con rapidez

- **¿Por qué no? **

- **Porque yo no sé nada sobre pinturas** – la rubia informo sin remordimiento – **creo que se sentiría más cómoda con alguien que conozca sobre el tema **

- **La comodidad no tiene nada que ver con el compartimiento de un información o pasatiempo, sino con la bien que se puedan sentir una persona con la otra **– Rachel narro despacio antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino

- **¿Se siente bien estando conmigo? **

- **Ey ustedes dos **– exclamo Brody con una gran sonrisa

La repentina aparición del oficial Weston, interrumpió aquella conversación que empezaba a tornarse interesante. Ambas mujeres regresaron sus miradas a sus tragos mientras Brody las miraba de forma interrogante.

- **¿No se divierten?** – el moreno las cuestiono con rapidez – **porque yo si lo hago, y mas con esta vista** – dijo señalando la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraba

Tanto Rachel como Quinn se giraron rápidamente para ver lo que sucedida. La imagen de una castaña haciéndole un baile a uno de los oficiales que se encontraban en la mesa, era verdaderamente traumática para cualquier persona que estuviera en su sano juicio.

- **Creo que ustedes se están pasando de la raya esta noche** – Quinn advirtió a su amigo

- **Que tú no te diviertas, no significa que nosotros no lo hagamos** – Brody le hizo saber con un tono burlón

- **¿Divertirse?, actúan como universitarios** – la rubia aseguro con rapidez

- **Oiga Dra. Sexy, usted que es experta en conducta humana, pude decirle a mi amargada amiga que no estamos haciendo nada malo** – le pidió a Rachel un poco de ayuda

- **Bueno en este momento no tienen el comportamiento adecuado que deberían** – la morena informo despacio – **aunque se puede justificar diciendo que el alcohol que corre por su venas es el lo que promueve su comportamiento errático, así que puede dejarse pasar, siempre y cuando no afecte a nadie**

- **Belleza e inteligencia juntas, algo digno de admiración** – Brody halago a la morena con un tono seductor – **¿qué le parece si le invito un trago? **– le propuso despacio

- **Ella ya tiene un trago** – Quinn le informo a su amigo con bastante seriedad

- **Otro, aparte del que tiene** – el moreno corrigió sin dejar de ver a la psicóloga – **recuerde que me lo debe** – le recordó a Rachel cuando vio que esta tenia intenciones de negarse

- **Brody te estás pasando** – Quinn advirtió a su amigo mientras le daba una mirada seria

- **Aceptare el trago** – Rachel informo con tranquilidad

- **No tiene que hacerlo** – la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Solo le estoy invitando un trago Quinn, no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio** – Brody se defendió con rapidez – **aunque dependiendo de cómo avancen las cosas, quizás después le pida matrimonio** – aseguro mientras posaba su mirada nuevamente sobre la psicóloga

Las palabras dichas por Brody, molestaron profundamente a la rubia. Sabía que su amigo lograba tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Pero la Dra. Berry no era como cualquier mujer. Ella era diferente, y era precisamente por eso que le molestaba que Brody pensara que podía conseguir algo más allá de un simple trago.

- **Joey dos tequilas** – Brody le pidió al hombre detrás de la barra

La postura de Quinn a partir del momento en que Rachel tomo el trago ofrecido por Brody, fue de observadora. No sabía porque, pero el hecho de que su mejor amigo compartiera tiempo con la psicóloga le molestaba verdaderamente. No le gustaba para nada lo que observaba. Brody constantemente le hablaba en el odio a Rachel con la excusa de que la música estaba un poco alta. También aprovechaba en ciertas ocasiones para hacer que sus manos rozaran de forma casual.

- **Deberíamos bailar** – Brody propuso con entusiasmo, entusiasmo que estaba potenciado por el alcohol que esos momentos corría por sus venas

- **Esa no es una buena idea** – Rachel sentencio con rapidez – **yo no sé bailar** – confeso ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Brody

- **Eso no puede ser cierto. Una mujer tan sexy como usted debe saber bailar muy bien **– el moreno de ojos azules dijo con rapidez

- **Es verdad** – Rachel seguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Bueno es su noche de suerte porque yo soy un buen bailarín y un excelente profesor** – Brody exclamo con bastante presunción – **y voy a enseñarle a bailar** – le informo a la morena mientras tomaba su mano

- **Mejor no** – la psicóloga se negó al sentirse insegura de la idea propuesta

- **Oh vamos, no sea tímida** – Brody volvió a insistir una vez mas tirando un levemente de la morena

- **Brody dijo que no** – Quinn intercedió al ver lo tensa que se había puesto Rachel ante la insistencia de su amigo – **creo que deberías respetar su decisión** – le dijo en un tono bastante serio

- **Solo quería enseñarla a bailar** – el moreno se excuso con rapidez – **lamento si me propase Dra.** – se disculpo con Rachel

- **No hay problema** – la morena le hizo saber con rapidez – **podrías llevarme a mi hotel **– le pidió a Quinn con suavidad

- **Seguro **– la rubia acepto manteniendo la mirada fija en su amigo

Rachel tomo su abrigo mientras Quinn continuaba mirando fijamente a Brody. La rubia se preguntaba mentalmente si la molestia que había sentido eran celos. Nunca antes había experimentado nada igual. Pero ahí estaba, desafiando con la mirada a su mejor amigo intentando hacerle entender que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con la morena.

- **Porque el piso se mueve tanto** – Rachel se pregunto mientras ingresaba al interior de su habitación seguida por cierta rubia – **eso no es normal o si** – pregunto nuevamente

- **Lo es cuando uno ingiera mucho licor**– Quinn le informo con suavidad

- **No estoy ebria** – la morena le aseguro un poco ofendida, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama – **solo un poco mareada** – acepto cuando sintió un fuerte vértigo

- **Bueno después de beber 7 tequilas dobles, eso no me parece raro** – dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado – **Brody no debió darle tantos tequilas** – se quejo con un tono serio

- **Bueno se la debía** – la psicóloga le recordó

- **Le debía un trago, no siete… **

- **Los vasos de tequilas son de 20 cm aproximadamente, así que 7 hacen un total de un vaso completo** – Rachel relato despacio – **o por lo menos esa fue la explicación que su amigo me dio **

- **Es hombre diría lo que fuera con tal de llevársela a la cama** – Quinn susurro en un tono muy bajo

- **¿Qué dijiste? **

- **No dije nada **– la detective aseguro con rapidez, pero la firme mirada que la psicóloga le daba la hizo sentirse nerviosa – **mi amigo Brody pensó que tenía una oportunidad con usted** – le confesó despacio

- **¿Una oportunidad?**

- **Si, ya sabe, una oportunidad para, ya sabe** – Quinn argumento despacio tratando de hacerla entender

- **Oh **– Rachel exclamo un poco sorprendida al entender las palabras de la rubia – **me siento halagada, pero jamás tendría algo con el oficial Weston** – aseguro con suavidad – **el** **no es mi tipo **

- **¿Quién es su tipo?** – Quinn pregunto dejándose ganar por la curiosidad –** no debí preguntar eso, fue imprudente** – se disculpo un tanto apenada

- **Tu** – Rachel vio la mirada confusa de la rubia tras aquella simple palabra – **tu eres mi tipo **– le afirmo con mucha seguridad

Aquella declaración hizo que el cuerpo de Quinn temblara. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Intento que su cerebro coordinara sus ideas, pero le fue muy difícil de conseguir cuando sintió la mano de Rachel acariciarle suavemente su mejilla izquierda. Por unos segundos observo los labios de la morena. Un enorme deseo por besarlos se fue apoderando de su cuerpo. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que sucediera algo que pudiera lamentar al día siguiente.

- **Tengo que irme** – Quinn informo levantándose velozmente

- **Dije algo malo** – Rachel interrogo con preocupación – **Quinn espera un segundo** – suplico cuando vio que la rubia ignoraba su pregunta

Esa suplica hizo que Quinn dudara, giro sobre sus talones y sus ojos se conectaron con aquellos perfectos ojos marrones, que la desafiaban hacer lo que no quería o mejor dicho, lo que no debía. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de que fuera tarde. Pero su cuerpo no respondía las ordenes que su cerebro le enviaba. Estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

Rachel sonrió para sus adentros al ver que tenia a Quinn justo donde quería. Se puso de pie y con firmeza avanzo hacia ella. La morena no entendía que le pasaba exactamente en aquel preciso momento. Ella no era del tipo de persona que actuaba sin pensar. Cada cosa que hacía, cada paso que daba lo meditaba muy bien, lo razonaba y luego, después de poner en una balanza los pros y contras, era que actuaba. Pero en ese preciso momento, toda su cordura había salió por la ventana.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir sus alientos sobre sus labios, mientras sus ojos seguían en aquella conexión apasionada. Sus labios colisionaron en un profundo y apasionado beso. Quinn sujeto con firmeza la cintura de Rachel mientras esta se aferro con fuerzas a su cuello. Sus labios se movían juntos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con agilidad, aquello era indescriptible. Sus manos fueron tomando vida propia empezando a viajar de arriba abajo, y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó aumentar considerablemente.

Rachel gimió levemente cuando sintió las manos de Quinn posarse sobre su parte trasera, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se mudaban de su boca hacia su cuello. Lujuria era lo que había entre las dos. Se estaban dejando llevar por una pasión desenfrenada. La cual las estaba introduciendo en un laberinto oscuro y peligroso. En el cual podrían perderse con facilidad. Pero eso no les importaba a ninguna de las dos en ese momento.

Cada una de las prendas que cubrían los cuerpos de ambas, fueron desapareciendo a conforme iban avanzado hacia la enorme cama que se encontraba a poca distancia. El deseo que sentía la una por la otra hacia que su necesidad aumentara a conforme pasaban los segundos. Rachel soltaba ligeros gemidos al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos de arriba abajo por la espalda de Quinn. Con suavidad empujo a la rubia sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre ella con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera.

Rachel movía su cuerpo de forma sugerente, sus labios permanecían unidos a los de Quinn, quien estaba enloqueciendo al sentir los movimientos que estaba realizando sobre sus caderas, la respiración de ambas se aceleraba cada vez más. Estaba bien claro que la psicólogo era la que tenía el control de aquella situación, se imponía con besos cada vez más fogosos y pasionales, tanto que la rubia que se encontraba prisionera bajo su cuerpo no podía evitar soltar ruidosos gemidos.

Rachel comenzó a descender por el cuerpo Quinn mientras dejaba en su recorrido varios besos que iban acompañados por leves mordiscos. Llego hasta la zona baja de la rubia e introdujo su cabeza en la entre pierna de esta. Quinn soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. La detective sintió un millón de sensaciones sacudirla de arriba abajo. Su excitación se elevo al máximo con cada movimiento que Rachel realizaba en su parte baja.

Rachel abandono la entre pierna de la detective y subió nuevamente por su cuerpo usando el mismo camino por el cual había descendido. Quinn atrapo los labios de la psicóloga en un apasionado beso, logrando con eso tomar el control de la situación y de un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de su cuerpo. Para luego ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual comenzó a estimular con un ritmo algo acelerado. Rachel gemía con desespero al sentir las estimulaciones que su zona íntima recibía, apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras sentía como su respiración se volvía pesada.

Quinn después de unos minutos subió nuevamente por el cuerpo de Rachel hasta encontrarse con la mirada llena de deseo por parte de esta. Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso. Sin apartar sus labios, la detective Fabray fue separando las piernas de Rachel con la clara intención de que la parte baja de sus cuerpos tuvieran más contacto, ajustándose así en una armonía perfecta.

Sus caderas subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo, así como sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus labios no se separaban en ningún momento. Quinn se movía con agilidad sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, mientras las uñas de esta se arrastraban por la espalda de la rubia. La detective acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más fuertes, ambas pudieron sentir como todo estaba a punto de terminar, Rachel apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y labios al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn, quien por su parte apretó con fuerzas las sabanas. El placer invadió el cuerpo de ambas, abrazándolas con fuerza y dejándolas completamente exhaustas.

Todo había terminado, o empezado. No sabían bien a cuál de las dos opciones se ajustarían. Quizás era por el hecho de aun sentían sus cuerpos vibrar. Ambas cerraron sus ojos mientras sus respiraciones se fueron regularizando.

- **_¿Ahora qué pasara?_**

La figura de Sugar Motta avanzaba a pasos acelerados por las penumbras de aquel solitario y oscuro callejón. No había sido la mejor noche de su vida, tuvo que lidiar con varios clientes obscenos que pidieron algo más que sexo oral. Odiaba a esos tipos, pero más odiaba su vida. La joven Motta se preguntaba constantemente como diablos había acabado de aquella forma. Como había pasado de ser una de las personas más ricas de la nación a una pobretona que tenía que vender su cuerpo cada noche para poder sobrevivir. Ah cierto. Todo había sido culpa de su controlador, despiadado y miserable padre y su brillante idea de invertir toda su fortuna en la economía europea. El resultado la ruina total. El haberse pegado un tiro en la cabeza fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

- **Maldición** – se quejo cuando sintió el tacón de su zapato romperse – **genial, justo lo que necesitaba para completar mi noche** – exclamo mientras se sacaba el zapato

En medio de la oscuridad, inspecciono su zapato con la esperanza de que este tuviera arreglo. No deseaba tener que caminar descalza hasta su hogar. El cual estaba cerca, pero suficientemente lejos para emprender una marcha con sus pies descalzos.

- **Vamos **– susurro mientras intentaba encajar el tacón de forma correcta – **estúpido zapato** – ataco con enfado al ver que sus intentos de componerlo no funcionaban

Sugar estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no podía percibir el peligro que la acechaba. El cual se movía sigilosamente entre la penumbra, mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar. Sin explicación alguna, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca.

- **_No es nada_** – se dijo mentalmente intentando mantenerse calmada

Entonces, de pronto, un ruido a su espalda la alerto. Se volvió rápidamente y vio algo pequeño y huidizo que atravesaba las sombras. Se quedó un momento rígida por el miedo, pero enseguida recuperó su postura.

- **Una rata** —dijo en voz baja.

No había llegado a verla, pero tenía que ser eso. Ese condenado roedor le había dado un buen susto. Suspiró aliviada y cerró un momento los ojos para recuperar la calma. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizá habría podido ver que algo más se movía a un lado. Y que ese algo se le acercaba con un rápido movimiento silencioso y un tenue reflejo surgía de la oscuridad. Un reflejo que atravesó el aire y desapareció en su garganta, con un crujido seco.

No pudo ni siquiera gritar. La hoja de una navaja automática taponaba sus vías respiratorias. Su sangre, cálida y espesa, brotó de la herida mientras el filo giraba ampliando el hueco en su garganta.

Los ojos incrédulos de Sugar se abrieron enormemente, tratando de escapar de la oscuridad. Pero no de la oscuridad de aquel callejón, sino de la oscuridad eterna de la muerte. Y sólo en el instante final la joven Motta pudo ver, durante una fracción de segundo, el rostro de su asesino. Lo reconoció enseguida. Pero ya era tarde, porque su alma había cruzado el umbral de la esperanza.

_La muerte juntó sus labios con los míos y sentí miedo, y por el miedo sentí frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentí el calor de las llamaradas del infierno recorriendo cada rincón de mi asustado cuerpo_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	8. Chapter 6

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 6 **

**Empty Heart**

_Todas las personas mueren, pero no todas las personas realmente viven_

_Sentía su pulso temblarle.__Una gota de sudor corrió desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Apretaba con más fuerza la cacha de su arma al mismo tiempo que presionaba con rudeza el cañón de esta contra la cabeza de aquel infeliz. Quería apretar el gatillo y llenarle el cerebro de balas. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero algo se lo impedía. Llevaba más de 30 minutos en esa posición y no se atrevía a tirar del gatillo. Lo deseaba, pero no podía. _

- **_Mataste a una joven inocente_**_ – susurro mientras apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente _

- **_Yo no hice nada, soy inocente_**_ – se defendió de la acusación con un tono cínico _

_Su sangre hirvió una vez más. Aquel hombre era un miserable infeliz, que no merecía vivir. Ahora si lo tenía bien claro. El debía salir de las calles, de uno u otra manera. Ya no le importaba mancharse las manos con la sangre de aquella escoria. Era necesario, ese era el precio que debía pagar por librar al mundo de un asqueroso asesino. _

- **_Eres un miserable_**_ – sentencio con dureza _

_Después de que efectuara el disparo, solo le tomaría unos segundos a la bala salir disparada a toda velocidad por el cañón de su arma e incrustarse en su cráneo, solo serian segundos, pero era tiempo suficiente para que aquel miserable infeliz lograra experimentar la sensación de muriendo. _

- **_Espera _**_– el hombre pido cuando sintió el cañón del arma clavarse con más fuerza a su cráneo– **confesare lo que hice** – le hizo saber con rapidez – **pero no hales el gatillo** –suplico nuevamente con su voz entrecortada_

**_¡Pom! _**

_El sonido de un disparo detono con fuerza y retumbo como un eco en medio de un callejón desierto, aquel hombre tembló levemente mientras sentía como un frio agudo y penetrador se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. _

- **Rayos** – Quinn despertó con brusquedad

- **Estas bien** – pregunto una soñolienta Rachel mientras se incorporaba – **¿pareces aturdida?** – cuestiono al ver el rostro de Quinn

- **Estoy bien** – la rubia aseguro con rapidez – **tengo que irme** – informo levantándose de la cama

- **Irte** – Rachel pregunto con su entrecejo fruncido – **pero, apenas son las siete** – informo mirando su reloj – **tal vez, podríamos**…

- **¿Podríamos qué?** – Quinn pregunto con un tono serio – **lo siento Rachel pero no teng… **

El celular de la rubia interrumpió aquella conversación que apenas estaba despegando. Quinn sin perder el tiempo busco su celular, mientras que Rachel la seguía con la mirada sin perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía

- **Fabray, ¿Qué? enseguida voy** – la detective anuncio con rapidez

- **¿Qué sucede?** – Rachel pregunto con suavidad

- **Encontraron otra víctima** – la rubia le anuncio despacio

Se fueron abriendo paso entre las personas que estaban aglomeradas en el lugar. Ambas escucharon como los reporteros les lanzaban preguntas insistentes mientras los fotógrafos disparaban sus flashes contra sus rostros. Cruzaron cinta amarrilla de restricción y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el forense.

- **Por dios** – fue lo único que Quinn pudo decir al ver el estado en el cual había quedado la victima

Ante ellas tenían el cuerpo sin vida de una joven pelirroja. Sus piernas estaban tiesas, sus manos agarrotadas, su garganta terriblemente cercenada y su abdomen perforado por varias puñaladas.

- **Esto es horrible** – susurro Rachel mientras posaba su mirada en oscuro asfalto

- **¿Quién es?** – Quinn interrogo al forense

- **Sugar Motta, 24 años** – el forense leyó los datos de la joven muerta – **fue degollada y apuñalada cinco vences **– miro a nuevamente a la víctima – **pobre chica** – lamento con suavidad

- **Esto está mal** – Quinn se quejo con enfado

- **Y se pondrá peor, la prensa exige respuestas** – el joven forense le informo señalando a los reporteros

- **Fabray** – el capitán Schuester llamo a la rubia mientras caminaba en su dirección

- **Capitán** – la rubia intento hablar pero su jefe no la dejo

- **Prepárate, que vamos hablar con la prensa** – le informo con rapidez

Rachel detalla con su mirada el cuerpo de la nueva víctima, el cual a simple vista se veía igual que las cuatro anteriores. Pero el sexto sentido de la morena le decía que había algo diferente, solo que tenía que concentrarse en encontrarlo.

- **Quiero copias de las fotos y del informe** – le pidió al forense con suavidad

- **Si Dra.** – el forense acepto la petición

- **A ti te trato diferente** – susurro la morena mirando los ojos de la víctima, los cuales permanecían muy abiertos – **puedo sentirlo** – sentencio con seguridad

La prensa presionaba con preguntas directas, mientras que Schuester les daba respuestas un tanto evasivas, poniendo como excusa que no podía debelar mucho del caso, para no advertir al asesino. Quinn permanecía al lado de su jefe mientras estudiaba a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- **Eso es todo** – Schuester dio por finalizada las entrevista – **quiero que te concentres en esta nueva víctima, busca en lo más profundo, a ver si el muy bastardo cometió un error** – le pidió a Quinn mientras caminaban hacia su auto – **y procura dejar fuera esta vez tus líos de falda** – ordeno con un tono serio

- **¿Perdón? **

- **Me refiero a la Dra. Berry **–Schuester le hizo saber con rapidez

- **No pasa nada entre la Dra. Berry y yo** – la detective dijo intentando convencer a su superior

- **Eso me resulta difícil de creer, cuando veo que llevas la misma ropa de ayer y casualmente ustedes dos llegaron juntas** – el capitán le soltó con bastante sarcasmo

- **Capitán le asegu… **

- **Sue está buscando una excusa para despedirte Quinn. Y no podre hacer nada si le das lo que quiere en bandeja de plata** – Schuester le advirtió con rapidez antes de subir a su auto

Quinn observo el carro de su jefe alejarse. La rubia estaba furiosa consigo misma, como había podido permitir que Rachel se metiera en su cabeza con su psicología bien estudiada, como pudo dejarse envolver por esa mente aguda y penetrante que poseía la psicóloga. Había dejado a Rachel entrar en su coraza. Y eso definitivamente no estaba nada bien.

- **Puckerman** – Quinn llamo al oficial apenas cruzo la puerta de la estación – **tienes lo que pedí **– pregunto con un tono bastante serio

- **Recorrimos los bares que las cuatro víctimas mayormente frecuentaban, pero en ninguno pudieron darnos información útil** – Puck le informo a la rubia con rapidez – **las personas que atienden, también dijeron que no vieron a ningún tipo extraño merodear el sitio, solo los habituales**

- **Maldición **– la detective se quejo – **tiene que haber algo **– pidió con desespero – **estás seguro que interrogaron a todos** – insistió una vez más

- **A todos **

- **Dile a los del laboratorio que revisen toda las pruebas de las victimas anteriores, que se aseguren bien de que no se les paso nada** – le ordeno a Puck con rapidez – **también quiero dos oficiales vigilando los bares, si el asesino las busca ahí, en algún momento volverá aparecer **

- **Si detective** – fue no único que dijo Puckerman antes de retirarse

Quinn soltó suspiro de frustración mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. Necesitaba concentrarse al 100% si quería sacar a ese maniático de las calles. Brody se acerco a su amiga con un semblante serio.

- **Al parecer tuviste una noche interesante** – el moreno soltó con un tono serio

- Quinn miro al moreno durante unos segundos –** no sé de que hablas** – le respondió con tranquilidad

- **Claro que sabes** – el oficial aseguro con rapidez – **llevas la misma ropa de ayer, y varios oficiales comentan de que la Dra. Berry y tú llegaron juntas a la escena del crimen** – informo despacio – **veo que supiste aprovechar él ser su trasporte de regreso a su hotel **

- **Brody en estos momentos no estoy para discutir contigo, si** – la rubia le advirtió con bastante seriedad mientras lo miraba fijamente – **por si no lo has notado, hay un loco asesinando mujeres y es mi deber atraparlo **

- **Menudo lio tiene detective Fabray** – Brody aseguro con sarcasmo – **bueno si te hubieras concentrado verdaderamente en atrapar al asesino, en vez de meterte entre las piernas de la Dra. Sexy, quizás esto no estaría pasando** – se burlo sin ningún tipo de pudor

Lo próximo que vio Brody fue el puño de Quinn estrellarse abruptamente contra su cara, mandándolo directamente al suelo. La rubia miraba a su amigo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo nuevamente en su contra. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco fueron los golpes que Quinn le marco al moreno de ojos azuelas en el rostro. La rabia e impotencia que le corría por las venas no dejaban que la detective pensara con claridad.

De pronto Quinn sintió como un par de brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza mientras la sacaban de encima de Brody. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras era observada por todos las personas que se encontraban presentes en el departamento. Incluyendo a la directora Sue Sylvester. Quinn miro a su alrededor mientras continuaba respirando agitadamente.

- **Fabray **– Sue llamo a la rubia con un tono bastante serio – **a mi oficina ahora **– le exigió con firmeza

Rachel se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio sumergida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de sentirse inquieta por la actitud que había tenido Quinn. Durante el camino a la escena del crimen, no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera la miro. Y de regreso a la estación fue igual. Sabía que quizás necesitaba un poco de tiempo para analizar lo que había sucedido entre ellas. Pero lo que menos que se pensó es la detective optaría por imponerle la ley de hielo.

_Toc, toc… _

- **Adelante** – exclamo dándole paso a la persona había tocado la puerta

- **Dra. Berry** – el forense de la escena se anuncio con suavidad –** le tengo lo que me pidió** – informo mientras le tendía una carpeta azul

- **Gracias **– la psicóloga le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa – **le podría informar a la detective Fabray que la necesito aquí **– le pidió al joven forense con rapidez

- **Eso será un poco complicado** – el joven hablo con un poco de nerviosismo

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Pues, resulta ser que la detective Fabray le cayó a golpes al oficial Weston, y en estos momentos la directora ****Sylvester la debe estar reprendiéndola o despidiéndola** – le informo a la morena despacio

Aquella noticia le cayó Rachel como un balde de agua fría. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba camino a la oficina de la directora Sylvester. Muchas eran las interrogantes que se aglomeraban en la mente la morena. Interrogantes que solo una persona podía responderles. Esa misma que en esos precisos momento podría estar siendo despedida.

- **Tienes algo que decir con respecto a lo sucedido** – Sue interrogo a la rubia que permanecía con su cabeza inclinada – **como crees que se verá tu expediente con este incidente** – espero alguna respuesta – **¿ahora eres muda?** – pregunto con un tono burlón

- **Porque no termina de despedirme y se ahorra su fanfarronería** – Quinn le pidió a la mujer con un tono bastante rígido

- **¿Me estas desafiando Fabray?** – Sue se volvió a quedar sin una respuesta – **sabes el destino es verdaderamente curioso** – aseguro mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por su oficina – **hace dos días deseaba tener un motivo de peso para despedirte y ahora que lo tengo, no puedo** – Quinn la miro un poco confundida – **lo sucedido es un problema de carácter personal, no puedo despedirte por eso, tengo el deber de llamarte la atención, pero no puedo despedirte** – le informo despacio – **pero no te sientas tan segura Fabray** – se inclino para mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos – **porque soy una mujer paciente y esperare a que cometas un nuevo error y entonces me daré el gusto de mandarte por la puerta los incompetentes** – aseguro mientras le daba una mirada seria – **ahora fuera de mi vista, no soporto tu patética existencia** – le exigió con dureza

Rachel esperaba impaciente a las afuera de la oficina de Sue. De pronto se abrió la puerta y Quinn salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la morena.

- **Te despidió** – la morena pregunto con bastante preocupación

- **Por suerte no pudo** – la detective le informo con rapidez

- Rachel suspiro aliviada mientras tomaba una de las manos de la rubia – **gracias a Dios** – susurro con suavidad

- Quinn rápidamente zafo su mano del agarre – **debo irme** – anuncio con rapidez e intento alejarse

- **Espera Quinn** – Rachel le pidió bloqueando su camino – **¿qué sucedió?** – pregunto con preocupación

- **No paso nada **– la rubia fue tajante en su respuesta

- **¿Nada?** – la morena la cuestiono con rapidez – **le caes a golpes a tu mejor amigo y pretendes decirme que no pasa nada **

- **¿Y a ti en que te afecta eso? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, nosotras no somos nada** – Quinn sentencio con bastante dureza

- **Se puede saber porque estas tan enfadada **– la morena le pregunto un tanto herida

- **Hay una nueva víctima Rachel, creo que tengo bastante motivos para estar enfadada** – la detective dijo con un tono serio

- **Estabas enfadada antes de saber del homicidio** – Rachel le aseguro con mucha firmeza

- **Claro, ahora resulta ser que sabes todo acerca de mi** – Quinn exclamo con mucho sarcasmo – **no sabes nada de mí **– le hizo saber con rapidez – **así que por favor no me trates como si me conocieras **

- **Conozco parte de ti Quinn, anoche cuan… **

- **Anoche cruzamos una línea que no debíamos** – la rubia aseguro con firmeza – **y no pude volver a suceder, entiendes **

- **Como quieras** – Rachel le respondió apretando su mandíbula fuertemente

Rachel se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó alejarse. Solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo. Se giro y regreso nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la detective Fabray.

- **Sabes lo que creo Quinn, creo que estas buscando la salida más fácil, porque tienes miedo de aceptar que anoche hubo una conexión entre ambas **– Rachel le dijo con bastante enfado

- **Solo fue sexo y nada mas **– Quinn le aseguro con mucho cinismo

- **Eres una cobarde Quinn Fabray **– Rachel anuncio despacio y con su voz completamente cortada

- **No soy cobarde, la verdad es muy simple, tu no me interesas en absoluto y lo que sucedió entre nosotras fue un error del cual me arrepiento** – Quinn exclamo con bastante dureza

- **No, no lo haces** – la morena le aseguro con rapidez – **tu simplemente intentas convencerte a ti misma que en tu vida no cabe la palabra felicidad, crees firmemente que no mereces tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien a quien le importes de verdad** – sintió como grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta – **y ya has tomado una decisión, pero te aseguro que te vas arrepentir por el resto de tu vida, porque lo único que tendrás de aquí en adelante será un corazón vacio y una soledad tan grande como el universo**

Rachel empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta con el corazón completamente roto. Tomo un poco de aire y apretó con fuerza sus labios mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero no volvió a ver hacia atrás. No se humillaría, si Quinn había tomado la decisión de sacarla de su vida antes de siquiera permitirle entrar. Ella no lucharía contra eso. Simplemente lo aceptaría. Aunque le doliese en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- **_Tengo que salir de aquí_** – la morena se dijo a sí misma en un susurro

Rachel camino con firmeza hacia la salida cuando sintió la profunda necesidad de respirar aire fresco. La suave brisa que golpeo su rostro apenas estuvo fuera de las paredes de aquel edificio, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Respiro profundamente intentando que su cerebro volviera a centrarse. Se encontraba a medio camino de exhalación cuando una persona impacto levemente contra su cuerpo.

- **Lo siento**…

- **No pasa nada** – Rachel informo con tranquilidad sin mirar de frente a esa persona

- **Rachel Barbra Berry… **

Rachel se quedo fuera de base cuando escucho su nombre completo. Levanto su mirada para encontrarse de frente con aquella persona, la cual reconoció enseguida. Como no hacerlo si no había cambiado casi nada. Se notaba en sus facciones físicas que había madurado, pero aun así, lucia igual. Sobre todo sus hermosos ojos claros, los cuales la miraban fijamente, mientras esperaban su reacción.

- **Oh por dios, eres tu** – Rachel exclamo sin poder creérselo

- **Sí, soy yo** – aseguro aquella persona con una pequeña sonrisa

_De la muerte prevente, porque podría chocar contigo en cualquier momento_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	9. Chapter 7

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 7 **

**An Old Friend**

_La muerte no es una tragedia, es solo una vieja amiga, que llegara cuando cree que es conveniente_

Rachel reconoció enseguida a aquel hombre. Como no hacerlo si no había cambiado casi nada. Se notaba en sus facciones físicas que había madurado, pero aun así, lucia igual. Sobre todo sus hermosos ojos claros, los cuales la miraban fijamente, mientras esperaban su reacción.

- **Eres tu** – Rachel exclamo sin poder creérselo

- **Sí, soy yo** – le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual dejo mas embobada aun a la morena – **entonces no dirás mas nada**

- **Sam Evans** – exclamo con una gran sonrisa – **es bueno volver a verte** – le aseguro mientras abrazaba al hombre – **no has cambiado nada** – lo halago con suavidad

- **Tu si has cambiado mucho** – Sam dijo con rapidez y la sonrisa de la psicóloga se apago de forma inmediata – **estas más hermosa** – le aseguro con una seductora sonrisa

- **Gracias… **

- **Trabajas aquí** – el rubio pregunto mirando las estructuras de la estación de policía – **no sabía que eras policía** – exclamo un poco confundido

- **No lo soy** – la morena aseguro con rapidez y vio la confusión en el rostro de Sam – **el que este aquí, es una larga historia** – informo con una pequeña mueca

- **Bueno que te parece si me lo cuentas, mientras nos tomamos un café** – Sam le propuso con suavidad

- **Me parece una buena idea** – la psicóloga acepto gustosa

El camarero dejo dos capuchinos frente a cada uno. Rachel le agradeció al joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Sam simplemente asintió despacio. A Rachel le resultaba increíble el poder estar ahí con su amigo de preparatoria. Con el cual compartió muchos momentos agradables durante su adolescencia. Y una que otra rebeldía sin causa, esa que suelen cometer los adolescente que piensan que tienen el mundo a sus pies.

- **Así que eres psicóloga** – Sam anuncio mientras le daba un sorbo a su capuchino – **siempre pensé que seguirías los pasos de tu madre** – le aseguro con suavidad

- **Tengo que admitir que lo considere, pero algo muy interno me hizo darme cuenta de que mi pasión tenía que ver más con la piscología y menos con la actuación** – la morena dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Ya veo** – Sam tomo un poco de aire – **¿entonces trabajas para la policía?**

- **No, estoy ayudando con un caso en especifico** – Rachel le informo con tranquilidad – **no se si has escuchado sobre el caso de las mujeres de los bajos fondos **

- **Las prostitutas** – exclamo con un tono bastante rígido

- **Sam, por favor **

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo un tanto apenado – **si he leído algo sobre ese caso** – le informo con suavidad – **así que tu estas ayudando con eso** – pregunto con curiosidad

- **Así es** – Rachel afirmo con bastante orgullo

- **Y ya tienen alguna idea de quien comete dichos crímenes** – la curiosidad del rubio se elevo un poco mas

- **No tengo permitido hablar sobre eso Sam** – la psicóloga le informo con rapidez

- **Claro, disculpa** – el rubio se disculpo un tanto apenado

- **Mejor, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida** – Rachel le pregunto a su amigo con rapidez

- **Soy pastor, protestante** – Sam informo con suavidad – **tengo bajo mi cargo, una de las iglesias mas respectada de New York **

- **¿En serio?, vaya eso jamás lo imagine** – Rachel anuncio bastante sorprendida – **Sam Evans pastor protestante** – el rubio sonrió ante su anuncio – **espera, eso significa que estas caso y tienes familia** – lo interrogo con curiosidad

- **Ah no, soy soltero **

- **¿Los pastores pueden ser solteros? **

- **Si, aunque a veces solemos ser denigrados, ya sabes muchas personas piensan que un pastor casado representa de una forma más firme lo que es la iglesia protestante** – Sam conto con suavidad – **pero yo he logrado romper un poco con ese esquema **

- **Es bueno ver que, lograste ser un hombre de bien Sam** – la morena lo halago con sinceridad – **sobre todo, porque se lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti lo ocurrido con tu padre **

- **Si lo fue, perderlo todo tan de repente fue casi traumático **– el pastor relato con un tono triste – **oh Dios mira la hora** – exclamo mirando su reloj – **ya debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer** – se puso de pie con rapidez – **fue un gusto verte Rach** – anuncio mientras dejaba un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la morena

- **Oye Sam, aun tienes interés por el buen arte** – Rachel le pregunto con rapidez a su amigo – **porque tengo entradas para una exposición que se realizara esta noche y me pregunto si quisi…**

- **Me encantaría** – Sam acepto con rapidez – **toma, pásame por un mensaje donde y a que hora paso por ti **– le pidio mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación – **nos vemos luego Rach** – se despidió de la morena

- **Nos vemos Sam… **

Rachel observo a su amigo salir del café y perderse de apoco en las concurridas calles de New York. Sam Evans, su amigo de preparatoria. Juntos asistieron a una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Boston. Ambos compartían el mismo gusto por las artes. Eran perfectos él una para el otro. Hasta que el padre de Sam hizo malas inversiones que le trajeron como consecuencia la pérdida total de su empresa. Sam tuvo que abandonar la preparatoria y mudarse a la parte mala de ciudad. Lo ultimo que supo del fue gracias a un diario, en el cual vio la terrible notica de que el señor Evans se había quitado la vida, muchos fueron las especulaciones que se dijeron sobre ese suicidio, pero nunca hubo una que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para ella.

- **Quieres que analice nuevamente todos los datos** – Santana pregunto mientras ingresaba a la oficina de la Dra. Berry – **eso es ofensivo Fabray** – aseguro con bastante seriedad

- **Solo quiero asegurarme de que no pasamos nada por alto** – Quinn se justifico sin apartar su mirada de las fotografías de la nueva victima

- **Po supuesto que no pase nada por alto** – le hizo saber a la rubia con rapidez – **soy la mejor inspectora y forense de este departamento, y tu argumento me ofende**

- **Pues tiene que haber algo Santana, no es posible que este loco no deje ni un solo rastro** – la detective se quejo con bastante enfado

- **Mira, tengo que analizar la nueva víctima, quizás esta vez tengamos suerte y haya dejado un pequeño rastro **

- **Y si no fue así, ¿que pasara? Esperaremos hasta que haya una nueva víctima para ver si dejo rastro** – la rubia argumento con desespero

- **Es lamentable decirlo, pero tendrá que ser así **

- **No es lamentable, es patético **

- **¿Estas bien?**

- **No, por supuesto que no estoy bien, todo está mal, todo** – la rubia apretó sus labios con fuerza – **siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, otra vez**

- **Que te hayas fallado una vez, no significa que lo volverás hacer** – la forense le aseguro despacio

- **No fue el fallar San, sino a quien le falle** – la detective exclamo con un poco de dificulta

- **Tienes que olvidar el pasado Quinn. Porque sino lo haces, entonces se va hacer muy difícil tener un futuro **

- **No puedo **

- **¿No puedes o no quieres? **

- **La segunda opción **

- **Temía que dijeras eso **

- **Es que, cada paso que doy, me recuerda lo que hice **– Quinn argumento despacio – **si tan solo hubiera podido calmar mis impulso y rabia, creo que el desenlace hubiera sido diferente **– tomo un poco de aire –** pero ahora nunca lo sabremos **

- **El mundo no es negro y blanco Quinn **

- **¿Que? **

- **Se tiene que estar muy mal, para llegar al punto al cual tu llegaste, demasía impotencia, rabia, la palabra resignación no era una opción para ti – Santana exclamo despacio – claro tu dolor, no te excusa por completo, porque lo hiciste estuvo mal, y en un mundo blanco y negro, tu eres mala, porque solo hay dos colores **

- **Puedes ser un poco mas especifica, por favor **

- **Lo que intento decirte es que el mundo no es blanco y negro, y que tu a pesar de que actuaste mal, para cualquier persona que conozca lo sucedido, comprende perfectamente el porque de tu comportamiento irracional **

- **Santana… **

- **Te detuviste, si hubiera sido yo, te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho **

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura de Rachel. De pronto el ambiente fue cubierto por un silencio fúnebre. Santana se incorporo con rapidez mientras la psicóloga paseaba su mirada de la detective a la inspectora, como queriendo entender el porqué ambas estaban en su oficina.

- **Bueno me retiro, tengo una autopsia que realizar** – la inspectora anuncio con rapidez – **apenas tenga los resultados, se los hare llegar** – les informo antes de salir de la oficina

- **Lamento haber ocupado tu oficina, pero nece… **

- **Está bien** – Rachel informo dirigiéndose a su silla – **ambas estamos a cargo de este caso, así que no hay problemas que ocupes mi oficina**

- **Oye con respecto a la conversación que tuvimos ante… **

- **Tengo claro todo con respecto a ese asunto Quinn, así que no hay nada mas de que hablar** – le dijo con bastante firmeza – **de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos de ahora en adelante es de atrapar al asesino, cosa que solo lo podremos hacer solo si nos concentramos en el caso y en nada mas**

- **Tienes toda la razón **

- **Yo siempre tengo la razón** – la morena le aseguro con un tono presumido – **has averiguado la historia de vida de la víctima** – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio

- **Sugar Motta, hija de un prestigioso magnate, la primera en su clase, soñaba convertirse en una reconocida estrella de teatro, pero esos sueños se vinieron abajo cuando su padre hizo malas inversiones que lo dejaron en la ruina, se tuvieron que ir a vivir a la parte mas pobre de la ciudad, luego el Mr. Motta después de varios meses se pego un tiro en la cabeza. Sugar quedo al cuidado del estado, pero se escapo del refugio donde la tenían, durante un tiempo se dedico a bailar en un club nudista, y luego acabo en las calles ejerciendo la prostitución** – Quinn informo con suavidad

- **Igual que las cuatro anteriores** – Rachel exclamo mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla – **pero al mismo tiempo, hay algo diferente** – aseguro mirando las fotos de la víctima centrando su mirada en la herida del cuello – **las cuatro anteriores solo fueron apuñaladas, pero a esta la degolló y la apuñalo **– se quedo pensativa – **es como si le recordara algo muy personal**

- **Este loco tiene la mente mas compleja de lo que pensaba** – Quinn exclamo con un tono cansado – **no deja evidencias físicas, no hay testigos y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de quien será su próxima victima **

- **Si es como si estuviéramos persiguiendo a un fantasma **– Rachel exclamo con suavidad – **¿como diablos se atrapa a un fantasma**? – se pregunto a si misma

- **Ni idea** – la rubia respondió con suavidad

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron durante un segundo, segundo en el cual pudieron sentir como una pequeña chispa estallaba muy adentro de sus corazones. Para muchos un segundo es solo una pequeña fracción de tiempo, en el cual es imposible que algo grande pueda suceder. Pero para otros, un segundo puede ser determinante. Tanto que apuestan todo y se conforman con nada, queriéndolo todo, _"Que importa"_ dice un bufón. El hilo siempre se rompe y en solo un segundo la vida acaba. En solo un segundo, un ave retoma el vuelo.

- **Bien, debo ir a asignar los turnos de vigilancia** – Quinn exclamo levantándose de su asiento – **si tenemos suerte el asesino buscara a su nueva victima y entonces estaremos listo **

- **Como psicóloga tengo el deber de decirte que creer en la suerte es una cuestión de fe y no de lógica** – Rachel le aseguro despacio

- **Bueno quizás nos haga falta una experta en el comportamiento para estudiar a las personas que ahí se encuentren, se apunta para hacer la primera vigilia esta noche** – la detective pregunto con interés

- **Lo siento, tengo una cita esta noche **

- **¿Una cita?** – Quinn cuestiono con rapidez – **¿con quien? **– Pregunto sin pensarlo – **lo siento, no debí preguntar eso** – se disculpo bastante apenada

- **Pensé que habías tenias que asignar los turnos** – Rachel le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Si, si, turnos, tengo que asignar turnos** – Quinn exclamo con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- **Comenzó a lamentarlo mas pronto de lo que imaginaba** – la morena susurro con suavidad apenas Quinn abandono la oficina – **vaya si que soy buena** – se felicito a si misma mientras sonreía ligeramente

Es verdaderamente increíble como dos personas que se desean, se permiten el estar una lejos de la otra, gracias a sus miedos y orgullos. El primero que es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación, habitualmente desagradable, provocada por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. El segundo que consiste en una estima exagerada de sí mismo, o amor propio indebido, que busca la atención y renombre.

Quinn sentía miedo, no por lo que le podía suceder a ella, sino más bien por lo que le podría suceder a las personas que se encontraban estrechamente ligas a su vida. Y es por eso que no podía permitirse tener sentimientos por nadie, tenia que permanecer en esa soledad voluntaria a la cual se había condenado a si misma. Era lo más prudente. Aunque se muriese de ganas de hacer lo contrario. Pero el miedo a tenerlo todo nuevamente y volver a perderlo, la paralizaba, la detenía, la acobardaba.

Rachel era orgullosa por naturaliza, característico de su personalidad, de su carácter fuerte e intimidante. Ese que muchas veces le abría las puertas sin tocar, y la hace decir la verdad tal y como es, sin sentirse intimidada por herir alguien, porque en el fondo sabia que esa verdad lo iba hacer despertar. Y era precisamente por ese orgullo que poseía, que no le iba a suplicarle a Quinn por atención. A fin de cuentas había sido la rubia quien decidió que lo sucedido entre ellas, quedara en un simple error. Algo de una vez y que no se volvería a repetir.

_Toc, Toc _

- **Adelante **– Sue le autorizo a la persona que llamo a su puerta

- **Pidió verme, directora ****Sylvester** – Brody pregunto ingresando a la oficina

- **Weston, pasa y toma asiento, por favor** – observo como el oficial se poso frente a ella – **¿cuanto tiempo tienes siendo un oficial de calle?** – interrogo al moren con rapidez

- **Cuatro años**

- **¿Porque no has encendido a detective?**

- **Falle en el examen de opciones múltiples** – el moreno anuncio con un tono afligido

- **Sabes, yo puedo hacer que la calificación de ese examen, cambie considerablemente** – la directora anuncio con rapidez

- **¿En serio? **

- **Solo que si lo hago, te estaría haciendo un gran favor y tú tendrías que regresar ese favor** – Sue le hizo saber despacio

- **¿Como?**

- **Entregándome lo que más deseo en este momento, y que es justamente la persona responsable de los golpes que llevas marcados en tu lindo rostro** – noto la confusión en el rostro de Brody – **Quinn Fabray** – le dijo con un tono firme

- **¿Quiere que la ayude a hundir a mi amiga? **

- **¿Amiga? Una amiga no te cae a golpes en tu sitio de trabajo, vamos Weston tienes la oportunidad de abandonar los turnos nocturnos por un cómodo horario** – la directora le dijo con un tono tentativo

- **Permiso** – Brody anuncio levantándose del asiento – **que tenga un lindo día directora Sylvester** – le deseo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- **¿A donde vas Weston? **

- **Tengo trabajo que hacer** – le informo a la mujer con tono bastante calmado

- **Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida** – Sue le recrimino con bastante rudeza

- **No, me esta ofreciendo la oportunidad de convertirme en alguien quien no soy, alguien como usted** – Brody le dijo con un tono bastante firme

La oscuridad de su estudio privado fue inundada de luz, cuando la puerta fue abierta, dejando divisar la figura alta y bien formada de aquel psicópata, que descendía por las escaleras, hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. Sin prisa alguna se despojo de su chaqueta mientras observaba fijamente los cuadros de las cuatro victimas anteriores. Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en su rostro mientras observaba orgulloso los frutos de su trabajo. Su sed de sangre era peor que cualquier otro apetito. No se calmaba matando, sino que aumenta más y más a medida que mataba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el rojo torrente se convirtiera en río, y éste en mar.

- **Es hora de que entres en la colección** – susurro mientras tomaba uno de los tantos bastidores que tenia – **es hora de mi ofrenda** – coloco el bastidor sobre el caballete

Tomo varias pinturas y las vertió sobre su paleta, luego tomo un pincel. Se acerco al caballete despacio. Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Las imágenes de la brutal masacre que realizo la noche anterior, golpearon su mente, con rapidez. Como una especie de película. Abrió sus ojos y esa sonrisa soberbia que era tan característica en el, se volvió a posar en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover el pincel sobre el fino lienzo que estaba calvado al bastidor.

Algunos ojos ven en la oscuridad y hay oídos que escuchan los más leves susurros. Pero hay personas que tienen el don de ver la muerte, de sentirla cerca, e incluso de ordenar sobre ella. Porque cuando se ha pasado un tiempo coqueteando con la muerte se le puede perderle el miedo y tomarle confianza. La muerte no es siempre un mal del que haya que huir, mas bien hay que huir de las personas que la llevan consigo, esas que piensan que por tener el don de haberla visto. Pueden decir quien vive y quien muera. En nombre de libros antiguos. Como lo hacia aquella persona que en esos momentos plasmaba su ultima masacre en un cuadro que de seguro algún día alguien lograría ver, aunque no lo entendiera.

_La muerte es solo una vieja amiga, y cuando te reencuentras con ella, la recibes con los brazos abiertos, para acompañarla, dejando esta vida como iguales  
_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	10. Chapter 8

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 8 **

**The Painter**

_La muerte es como una obra de arte, admirada por muchos y entendida por muy pocos_

Rachel le dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y sonrió orgullosa cuando vio su rostro listo para ser mostrado al mundo. La vanidad siempre había sido su defecto de naturaleza. Pero como no sentir vanidad cuando se tiene una apariencia tan encantadora. Y que acompañado con su inteligencia. La hacia una joya exótica en una tienda de antigüedades.

Toc, toc…

Al escuchar los toques en su puerta, la morena tomo un bocado de aire, se puso de pie y aliso la falda de su vestido. Se miro una última vez en el espejo asegurándose de que todo estaba como debía estar. Tomo bolso de mano que reposaba sobre su cama. Con tranquilidad se dirigió a la puerta.

- **Guau** – exclamo Sam mirando a la psicóloga de arriba abajo – **te ves muy hermosa** – la halago con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Gracias **– la morena agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el halago de su amigo

Rachel llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de diseño formal, color turquesa que resaltaba su formidable imagen. La parte superior de diseño era una blusa escotada en forma de "V", un lazo en la parte de la cintura dividía la prenda de vestir y por último la falda corta tenia forma de campana, lo cual resaltaba sus hermosas piernas y sensualidad.

- **¿Lista?**

- **Lista… **

- **Perfecto, entonces vámonos**

Sam le ofreció su brazo derecho a la morena, la cual sonrió levemente ante el caballeroso gesto del rubio. Y de esa forma con sus brazos entrelazados procedieron abandonar el hotel. Ambos estaban seguros de que sería una noche agradable.

- **Que caballero** – Rachel exclamo con un tono divertido

- **Siempre lo he sido** – Sam anuncio antes de guiñarle su ojo derecho

Quinn intentaba concentrarse en los informes que tenía entre sus manos. Pero no lograba hacerlo y eso la exasperaba. Había decidido no ir a su apartamento, ya que no quería estar desocupada. No quería pensar en Rachel y el hecho de que tenía una cita. Como era eso posible y porque eso le molestaba tanto.

- **Santana** – Quinn llamo la atención de la inspectora forense que encontraba revisando unas muestras en su microscopio

- **¿Sí?**

- **Tú aceptarías una cita con una persona, después de haber tenido sexo con otra la noche anterior** – la rubia pregunto con suavidad

- Santana levanto la mirada hacia ella – **tal vez** – le respondió con sinceridad y retomo nuevamente su trabajo

- **¿En serio? No te parecería un poco desajustado **

- **¿Porque sería desajustado? **

- **¿Cómo que porque? Has tenido sexo la noche anterior con una persona a la cual le has dicho que te interesa en verdad, y ahora resulta ser que aceptas salir con otra, así nada más** – Quinn le recrimino un poco enojada

- **La persona con la que tuve sexo esta también interesada en mí** – la latina interrogo con rapidez

- **Ah, no, bueno, si** – la detective vacilo con bastante nerviosismo

- **¿Sí o no?**

- **Si le interesas, pero no quiere aceptarlo por ciertos factores que influyen en su vida** – la rubia explico despacio

- **Pues entonces no hay nada de malo, en que yo salga con otra persona, digo, no pretenderás que me quede sentada esperando a que esa persona decida si aceptar sus sentimientos o no** – la latina le hizo saber despacio – **es un poco egoísta que alguien pida eso **

- **Pero aceptas la cita porque quieres provocar celos o porque simplemente decidiste olvidar lo sucedido** – Quinn interrogo con bastante preocupación

- **Lo segundo** – Santana respondió sin pensarlo

- **¿Cómo es eso posible? Tan fácil puedes olvidar **

- **Si **

- **Ese comportamiento no es normal** – la rubia se quedo pensativa – **¿o si lo es?**

- **Porque mejor no le preguntas a la Dra. Berry. Ella es la experta en este tipo de temas** – la forense le propuso sin darle importancia al asunto

- **Lo haría, pero de seguro en este momento debe estar muy ocupada en su cita** – Quinn informo con un tono receloso

- **Aja, te atrape. Todo esto es por la sexy psicóloga** – Santana informo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Por supuesto que no** – la rubia negó enseguida lo dicho por la forense

- **Por supuesto que sí** – la latina se mantuvo firme en su conclusión – **vaya Fabray, veo que resultaste ser la vaquera mas rápida del viejo oeste, la psicóloga solo lleva aquí tres días y tu ya la metiste en tu cama **

- **De hecho fue en su propia cama** – Quinn confeso en un susurro

- **Huy, esta conversación se pone interesante**

- **San, déjalo**

- **Oye, no te enfades, yo estoy de tu lado, de hecho me parece bien que te interés en alguien como la Dra. Berry, se nota que es una buena persona **

- **No estoy interesada en Rachel **– Quinn reafirmo con mucha seguridad

- **Claro, y yo no soy sexy** – Santana le dijo con bastante sarcasmo

Quinn suspiro con frustración al notar que nada ganaría con seguir negándole los hechos a Santana, la mujer era muy lista y con solo unir los puntos, era suficiente para que sacara sus propias conclusiones. Así que opto por hacer lo más cobarde que podía. Regreso su mirada a los informe que estaban entre sus manos y procedió a revisarlo. O por lo menos fingir que los revisaba.

- **¿Dónde será la exposición?** – Sam pregunto mientras el taxi que los trasportaba recorría las calles de la ciudad

- **En el Museo Metropolitano de Arte **– Rachel le informo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Vaya, eso sí que es lujoso** – el rubio exclamo bastante sorprendido

- **Los más reconocidos pintores del país expondrás sus obras más recientes** – la psicóloga le informo con una pequeña sonrisa – **recuerdas cuando estudiábamos pintura en la preparatoria** – le pregunto con suavidad a su amigo

- **Como olvidarlo, era tan divertida esa clase** – Sam exclamo con rapidez – **aunque más divertido era sacar de quicio al profesor**

- **Oh sí, creo que nos odiaba profundamente** – la morena aseguro despacio – **bueno a ti, te odiaba más que a mí **

- **Era un exagerado **

- **Sam hiciste un retrato suyo y lo presentaste en la exposición de verano **

- **Ese fue mi mejor trabajo **

Rachel sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. Era grato poder recordar sus viejos tiempos de preparatoria. En los cuales solo eran dos adolescentes soberbios que pensaban que ninguna de las travesuras que hacían les traería una consecuencia abrupta. Solo un castigo de dos horas y un pequeño regaño por parte de sus padres.

- **QUINN **

- **Lo siento San decías algo** – pregunto la rubia saliendo de su trance

- **¿Qué pasa contigo? Pareces distraída **

- **Lo siento, supongo que es el cansancio** – aseguro mientras apoyaba su espalda en su silla

- **Bueno llevas más de 12 horas en la estación, eso no es saludable** – la forense le informo con preocupación mientras le tendía una carpeta roja

- **Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo** – la detective exclamo con suavidad – **¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto tomando la carpeta roja que la forense le ofrecía

- **Son los resultados bioquímicos que se le realizaron al cuerpo de la víctima** – le informo con rapidez – **los resultados bioquímicos de las cuatro víctimas anteriores no arrojaron resultados concluyentes pero estos si **

- **Espera me estás diciendo que tenemos una pista** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **Se podría decir que si**

- **¿Cual es? **

- **Encontré en el rostro de la víctima una sustancia que está compuesta por hierro y óxido férrico** – la forense vio la mirada inquisitiva que le daba la Quinn – **esa sustancia es laca** – la inspectora anuncio con suavidad

- **¿Laca? Me estás diciendo que nuestro asesino está muy bien peinado **

- **No es la laca de cabello, es más bien un líquido que utilizan los pintores para el proceso de curado de sus obras** –– le explico despacio a la detective

- **¿Un pintor? El asesino es un pintor **

Quinn no podía creerlo. Un pintor era la persona que estaba detrás de aquellas horribles muertes. Le parecía un poco absurdo de creer, ya que siempre tuvo la firme creencia que un pintor es artista que pinta por amor al arte, por gusto, no por dinero ni ambición. Pero ahora resultaba ser que había uno, que hacia un poco más que retratar bellos paisajes. Ese asesinaba prostitutas de los bajos fondos de manera cruel. La pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la detective Fabray era ¿Quién podía ser ese pintor?

- **Veo que te ha gustado** – Rachel escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que rápidamente se girara

Rachel se quedo embobada cuando se encontró de frente con un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabellos rizados, rasgos faciales bien definidos y hermosos ojos claros. También tenía una sonrisa que brillaba igual que lo hacia un diamante recién pulido. La morena traslado su mirada hacia las manos de aquel hombre y noto que sostenía dos copas de champagne.

- **El cuadro** – aquel hombre le hizo saber cuando noto la confusión de la morena – **he visto como desde hace rato lo observas fijamente** – informo con su perfecta sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una de las copas que sostenía

- **Sí, es que, ese cuadro es fascinante** – la morena aseguro mientras tomaba la copa que aquel extraño le brindaba – **el pintor en verdad es un genio** – informo con suavidad

- **Gracias **– le agradeció a la morena agrandando aun mas su sonrisa

- **Eres el autor de ese cuadro** – Rachel pregunto completamente incrédula

- **Jesse St James** – se presento extendiéndole su mano derecha

- **Mucho gusto Jesse, yo soy Rachel Berry** – la morena se presento con cordialidad – **en verdad, tu pintura es hermosa **

- **Sabes, cuando hice esa pintura, me sentí tan orgulloso de lo que había logrado que tontamente pensé que nadie, aparte de mi podría descifrar lo que esta refleja –** St James le confesó – **pero ahora veo que me equivoque**

- **Tu pintura representa ****la belleza humana desde el ángulo de la imperfección, así que es normal que solo pocos logren descifrarla** – Rachel le explico con suavidad

- **Eres psicóloga** – Jesse afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Tan obvia soy** – la morena pregunto un tanto avergonzada

- **Bueno, la forma en cómo te expresas hace fácil saber a lo que te dedicas **

- **Eres muy encantador ****St James **

- **Y tú eres muy hermosa, ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa? **

- **Tentadora oferta, pero vine con un amigo… que en estos momentos debe estarse preguntado donde estoy** – aseguro mientras buscaba a Sam con su mirada

- **Entonces supongo que será en otra ocasión **

- **En verdad piensas que abra otra ocasión después de esta, tan seguro estas de ti mismo **

- **Tu misma lo dijiste, soy encantador, y estoy seguro de que mi encanto hará que me llames** – el pintor afirmo con una seductora sonrisa

- **¿Llamarte? **

- **Así es, toma** – le tendió su tarjeta de presentación – **llámame cuando desees ver un poco mas de mi arte, que gustosamente te lo enseñare todo **– le aseguro mientras le daba un seductor guiño

Rachel se sintió nerviosa, ansiosa y confundida mientras veía a Jesse perderse entre las personas que se encontraban aglomeradas en aquel salón. Sin duda alguna aquel hombre poseía mucho encanto. Y sumándole esos hermosos ojos claros que podían hipnotizar con solo mirarlos por unos segundos. No era extraño que sintiera todas esas sensaciones que estas experimentando.

- **La vas a tumbar** – Santana exclamo mientras observaba como cierta rubia miraba fijamente la pared

- **Estoy intentando encajar la información que me diste en el perfil del asesino** – Quinn hablo sin pestañar

- **Y ver la pared lo hace más fácil**

- La rubia resoplo con frustración – **la verdad es que no… ni siquiera sé que hacer, por donde tengo que empezar** – confeso completamente agotada

- **Eso, sí que es malo **

- **Necesitamos a Rachel… si alguien puede darle sentido a todo esto, es ella **

- **Es una lástima que este muy ocupada teniendo una cita, verdad **

- **Quizás su cita ya haya terminado **

- **Que estas tramando Fabray **

- **Como dije, necesitamos una experta **

- **Espera Quinn, no pues ir a buscarla**

- **Claro que puedo **

- **Quinn, por favor, espera hasta mañana… piensa las consecuencias de tus actos **

- **Ya me conoces, y sabes que nunca hago eso **

Quinn recorría los pasillos de la estación casi corriendo. Disfrazaba su apresurada e incoherente reacción con la excusa de que necesitaba a la morena por asuntos estrictamente profesionales. Pero la verdad era que por dentro se moría por saber de Rachel. Y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para aparecer frente a su puerta, sin que sus verdaderos motivos fueran expuestos.

- **Lo que digo es que si un artista no quiere reconocimiento por lo que hace, entonces no debería asistir a los eventos donde claramente los van adular **

- **Quizás lo hacen, porque quieren ver si su trabajo llega a las personas de la manera que ellos deseaban o tal vez son mórbidamente curiosos **

- **Buena conclusión… como siempre tu inteligencia sale a flote **

- **Sabes Sam, nos conocemos desde la adolescencia y me cuesta un poco escuchar tus halagos **

- **Solo digo la verdad **

- **Me gusta tu sinceridad… bien esta es mi parada **

- **Así parece **

- **Gracias por aceptar acompañarme a la exposición **

- **No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo **

- **Por tus palabras, me atrevo a creer que amas el arte tanto como yo **

- **En realidad acepte salir contigo por otros motivos… **

- **¿Cuáles motivos?**

- **Sabes Rachel, hay algo que he estado deseando hacer desde que éramos adolescentes y esta noche me siento lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo **

Sam comenzó a inclinar su cabeza hacia delante, Rachel contuvo la respiración al notar como el rostro de su amigo se iba acercando al suyo. Por inercia cerro sus ojos. Estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Rachel palpitaba aceleradamente. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba aceptar un beso de Sam Evans. El chico amable y tierno que durante su adolescencia fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

- **Rachel **

La psicóloga se paralizo enseguida al escuchar su nombre. Bueno en realidad no fue por el hecho escuchar su nombre, sino por la voz que lo pronuncio. Conocía esa voz, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía. Giro su rostro hacia la derecha para encontrarse con Quinn parada a unos cuantos metros mirándola con una clara expresión de enfado.

_No hay que temer a la muerte, porqué cuando la muerte es, nosotros somos y cuando nosotros somos la muerte no es_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	11. Chapter 9

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 9 **

**The Talk**

_El amor es la unión, el encuentro orgásmico de la muerte y la vida. Si no has conocido el amor, te lo has perdido. Naciste, viviste y moriste, pero perdiste la oportunidad._

Había tanto silencio que se podía escuchar el leve zumbido del aire. Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo romper aquel silencio. ¿Que podían decir? Para no quedar como tontos. Quinn seguía con su mirada fija en Rachel, la cual le mantenía la mirada de forma desafiante. Mientras que Sam se limitaba a pasear su mirada de un lado a otro.

- **¿Quién es ella?** – Sam decidió dar el primer paso para romper aquel incomodo silencio

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Rachel interrogo a la rubia e ignorando por completo la pregunta hecha por su amigo

- **Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante** – Quinn anuncio avanzando hacia la pareja que seguía muy juntos, cosa que no terminaba de agradarle – **pero veo que llego en un mal momento** – comento con sarcasmo una vez que estuvo frente a ellos

- **El sarcasmo no es tu fuerte **

- **Supongo que no **

Sam nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Seguía observando las miradas que se daban aquellas dos. Cosa que hizo que una ligera molestia se despertara en su interior. Tenía que hacer sentir su presencia. No iba a ser un ignorado, eso era una falta de respecto.

- **Sam Evans** – se presento tendiéndole su mano a la rubia

- **Quinn Fabray** – la detective exclamo mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio – **disculpa la interrupción pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella** – se disculpo intentando sonar los más convincente que pudiera

- **Descuida, yo ya me iba** – el pastor anuncio regresando su mirada Rachel – **te llamare luego **– le hizo saber con suavidad antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla

Quinn giro sus ojos al ver aquella escena, solo eso le faltaba. Aunque mentalmente agradeció que el beso fuera en la mejilla y no en los labios. Si eso hubiera ocurrido quizás no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Y quien sabe que tipo de locura irracional hubiera cometido

- **Hasta luego Quinn** – Sam se despidió de la rubia, quien simplemente se limito a asentir con su cabeza mientras le daba una forzada sonrisa

- **Veo que tu cita fue de provecho **

- **Hasta que apareciste tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Ya te dije que necesito hablarte de algo importante **

- **No podía esperar hasta mañana **

- **No **

- **De acuerdo… ¿qué sucede? **

- **No podemos hablar aquí… será mejor que subamos a tu habitación **

- **Ah no, definitivamente esa no es una buena idea… sino podemos hablar aquí, entonces iremos al café que esta a una cuadra de aquí** – la psicóloga propuso con rapidez

- **Oh claro, porque un café es el lugar más seguro y discreto para hablar acerca de un caso de asesino en serie **– Quinn retomo nuevamente el sarcasmo como arma principal

- **Está bien, subamos **– Rachel finalmente acepto

Quinn sonrió triunfante al ver logrado su cometido. Caminaron en silencio hacia el interior del hotel y durante todo su trascurso a la habitación de Rachel, no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Solo se limitaba a regalarse miradas furtivas que se entrelazaban. Cuántas veces hemos oído decir…"me mató con la mirada" "si las miradas mataran" ciertas miradas a veces nos intimidan tanto que no sabemos cómo actuar ante ellas. De allí que también se dice que "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma", una mirada dice más que mil palabras, es importante aprender a identificar los distintos tipos de mirada para así saber cómo actuar y qué está pensando la otra persona.

- **Y bien, ahora si me vas a decir que sucede** – Rachel pregunto una vez que estuvieron seguras en el interior de su habitación

- **Santana encontró laca en el rostro de la quinta victima** – Quinn anuncio con rapidez

- **Viniste hasta aquí, solo para decirme que el asesino está muy bien peinado **

- **No es de esa laca que hablo… me refiero a que la sustancia que se consiguió en el rostro de la víctima, fue pintura de laca… la cual es la que utilizan… **

- **Los pintores **

- **Exacto **

- **Vaya, esto si que me deja bastante sorprendida **

- **¿En serio? **

- **La verdad es que no, soy un poco difícil de sorprender… entonces el asesino es un pintor**

- **Esperaba que tú me pudieras decir si esa profesión encaja en el perfil **

- **Si, encaja... la mayoría de los pintores sufren de personalidades disfuncionales, la cuales son los aspectos o características de la misma personalidad que se enfocan en la adaptación a su entorno, y que afectan o interfieren con la misma** – Rachel comenzó su explicación psicológica – **al igual que muchas cosas, las personalidades disfuncionales tienen un origen en algún momento de nuestra vida, generalmente desde que empezamos con nuestra estructura psíquica, o sea la infancia, pero pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y afectarnos también, en cualquier momento**

- **Me estás diciendo que este asesino se volvió malo, debido a las circunstancias en las cuales creció** – Quinn pregunto con bastante incredulidad

- **Exacto**

- **¿Como entra un pintor en todo esto? **

- **Muchos artistas expresan sus tormentos o demonios a través de sus obras… está claramente evidenciado que nuestro asesino tiene un pasado tormentoso que lo hizo volverse cruel y despiadado. Asesina prostitutas debido a que le recuerdan parte de su pasado y elige sus víctimas por su pasado, no por la profesión, eso no hace ver entonces, que estas le recuerdan la otra parte de su pasado… y es muy probable que también este expresando los crímenes que cometió a través de sus pinturas** – la psicóloga explico despacio mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación

- **¿Crees que sea un pintor reconocido? **

- **Tal vez o tal vez no… **

- **Rayos, esto parece complicarse cada vez mas** – Quinn se quejo sintiéndose completamente frustrada

- **Así parece… pero también debes tomar en cuenta, el hecho de que se ha dado un gran paso Quinn, por lo menos ya sabemos en qué dirección debemos apuntar **

Hubo un silencio abrupto, que dejo a amabas mirándose fijamente, mientras encontraba algo adecuado que decir. Rachel suplicaba mentalmente que la detective no se atreviera a preguntar por su cita, ya que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hablar sobre ese tema. Por su parte Quinn estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no caer en la tentación de intentar averiguar quien era aquel hombre con el cual, la psicóloga había salido. No podía caerse a mentira, estaba celosa, era lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo en su cabeza. Pero era muy cobarde para hacérselo saber a Rachel. Aunque podía disfrazar sus celos de curiosidad y de esa forma podría intentar averiguar lo que deseaba.

- **¿Cómo estuvo la exposición?**

- **Bastante interesante**

- **¿Qué fue lo más interesante, las pinturas expuestas o la compañía? **

- **Soy yo o intentas averiguar quién era mi cita **

- **Eres tú**

- **¿Segura?**

- **Muy segura… lo mejor será que me vaya **

- **¿Lo mejor para quién?**

- **Siempre, acostumbras a convertir todo lo que las personas dicen en preguntas **

- **Soy quisquillosa por naturaleza, pero no espero que tu entiendas eso**

- **Eso que significa **

- **Nada, solo pensé en voz alta **

- **Hasta mañana Dra. Berry **

- **Hasta mañana detective Fabray **

Se despidieron la una de la otra de la forma más cortes que conocían, incluso un par de sonrisas fingidas acompaño aquella supuesta despedida. No había mas nada que decir, o hacer. Se habían despedido para no verse sino hasta la mañana siguiente en su respectivo lugar de trabajo. Pero si ya se habían despedido entonces porque ambas seguían ahí, paradas en el mismo sitio, aun con sus miradas fijas. Diciéndose todo y a la vez nada. Eso hacía que las interrogantes cambiaran. En realidad se habían despedido o solo soltaron aquellas palabras en un intento desesperado por, quien sabe que.

- **Sabes, normalmente cuando uno se despide es porque se va** – Rachel informo con un tono sarcástico

- **¿Qué pasa si no quiero irme?** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **La cuestión no es querer, sino que debes irte** – la psicóloga le informo con un tono serio – **ahora por favor, vete** – le pidió intentando no sonar grosera

Quinn hizo caso omiso aquella petición y con decisión se acerco a la morena, la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo hasta no dejar ningún espacio y luego unió sus labios. Rachel rápidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia e intensifico el beso. Las manos de Quinn bajaron hasta los muslos de Rachel, para elevarla del suelo. Sin perder el tiempo la psicóloga rodeo la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas.

Quinn caminó hacia la cama, sin separar sus labios ni una sola vez. Colocó a Rachel sobre el colchón, para luego ubicarse suavemente sobre ella. Sus labios se movieron a la mejilla de la morena, luego bajaron hacia su cuello. Mordió suavemente su piel bronceada, y escucho como un pequeño gemido escapó los labios de Rachel. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el sonido de aquel gemido.

Las manos de Rachel comenzaron a tirar hacia arriba la camisa de Quinn. Al mismo tiempo que la rubia comenzó a deslizar su mano por el muslo de Rachel. Recibiendo un pequeño otro gemido contra sus labios por parte de la morena. Quien envuelve su pierna derecha alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, empujándola así más cerca.

Rachel tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sus manos agarraban la rubia cabellera de Quinn. Estaban decididas a sentirse nuevamente piel a piel. Segundos después las manos de la psicóloga comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de la detective mientras esta se dedicaba a dejar apasionados besos sobre su cuello.

Todas y cada una de las prendas volaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes, no querían ir despacio, no querían caricias lentas, ni besos románticos, el deseo de la una por la otra hacia que su necesidad fuera más profunda. Permanecían acostadas a lo largo de la cama repartiéndose besos en los labios, cuello, hombro, no se separaban ni por un segundo.

Rachel se separo para mirar a Quinn directamente a los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lograban desarmarla por completo. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a deslizar los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Empezó desde su frente, paso por su sobre su nariz, siguió sobre la barbilla, luego por la garganta, continúo su camino pasando entre sus senos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a Quinn emitir un ligero gemido, llego hasta su abdomen el cual acaricio con delicadeza y finalmente termino su recorrido al llegar a la entre pierna.

Quinn sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, al sentir aquellas caricias sobre su piel. Pero nada se comparo con el placer que invadió su cuerpo cuando la mano de Rachel comenzó a trabajar la parte interna de sus muslos. Después de unos segundos observo como la morena retiraba la parte inferior de su ropa interior, para luego lanzarla muy lejos. La miro fijamente mientras al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa algo pervertida. Lo que la hizo temblar ligeramente.

Sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo Rachel comenzó a rozar con la punta de su lengua la parte interna de los muslos de Quinn, la cual comenzó a gemir con un poco mas de fuerza al sentir como trabajaba su zona intima de manera lenta pero firme. Después de unos minutos abandono la zona intima de la rubia para a subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca.

Se besaban de manera apasionada no se separaban en ningún momento, ni si quiera para tomar aire, no lo necesitaban, lo único que necesitaban era sentirse, sin más preámbulos, ambas estaban en el punto exacto en el cual necesitaban estar. Quinn hizo un rápido movimiento logrando colocarse encima del cuerpo de Rachel. Sin perder el tiempo despojo a la morena de su ropa interior. Una vez que hizo esto, se fue colocando sobre el cuerpo de Rachel hasta que sus zonas íntimas quedaron completamente juntas.

Ninguna de las dos pudieron evitar suspirar entre cortadamente una vez que estuvieron unidas completamente. Quinn comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, con sus brazos se apoyaba sobre el colchón mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Rachel. De pronto la rubia acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Rachel podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo de Quinn mientras la apretaba con fuerza en un intento de pegarla un poco más a ella.

Ambas sintieron como estaban a punto de alcanzar el placer absoluto. De pronto una explosión sacudió el cuerpo de ambas mientras soltaban un sonoro grito que logro inundar toda la habitación y que daba por entendido que habían sido golpeadas por un poderoso orgasmo. Quinn se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel mientras jadeaba sin control, segundos después se movió a un lado.

Se encontraban recostadas en la cama, con sus cuerpos cubiertos por unas sabanas de seda blancas. El silencio era su mejor aliado en esos momentos, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir. Rachel permanecía sobre el pecho de Quinn, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. No estaban seguras de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tampoco era que les importara mucho. Mientras menos pensaran, mejor. Pero un foco de realidad golpeo fuertemente contra la conciencia de Rachel, haciéndola recordar aquello que en principio no debió haber olvidado.

- **¡Quinn!**

- **Quieres hablar** – la rubia afirmo apenas escucho su nombre

- **La cuestión no es querer hablar, sino, que necesitamos hablar **– Rachel anuncio con rapidez

- **Pero, porque tenemos que hablar, porque se le tiene que poner una etiqueta a todo** – Quinn soltó un poco desesperada

- **¿Y que pretendes que hagamos Quinn? **

- **No podemos simplemente, disfrutar el momento **

- **A ver si entiendo, lo que tú básicamente me estás diciendo es que deseas que lo basemos todo solamente en sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio **

- **Con temor a sonar sucia, diré que esa pude ser una opción **

- **Muy bien, digamos que de ahora en adelante lo basamos en sexo, solo tendremos las conversaciones necesarias que nos guiaran hasta una cama, donde saciaremos todo nuestro deseo**

- **No suena tan mal **

- **Pero lo es, porque no podemos basar las situaciones de nuestra vida en algo que se nos hace fácil de lidiar, y aunque no lo creas, el sexo no es fácil, más bien lo complica todo **

- **Entonces lo fácil seria involucrar los sentimientos, los cuales en algún momento pueden llevarnos hacer cosas que no son racionales, y que pueden arruinarlo todo **

- **Quizás no es lo mas fácil, pero definitivamente si es lo más correcto **

- **Lo mejor será que me vaya **

- **Salirte por la tangente no es lo más valiente Quinn… solo estamos nosotras dos, en esta habitación que ha sido testigo de nuestra pasión en dos ocasiones, y ahora podría ser testigo de nuestra sinceridad… solo dime lo que quieres **

- **Ya sabes lo que quiero, pero tú quieres algo distinto, algo que yo no estoy segura de poder darte **

- **¿Porque? No puedes decir que no puedes entregar algo, sin un buen argumento **

- **Simplemente no puedo Rachel… yo siento que si acepto entregarte esa parte que deseas, una de las dos saldrá lastimada **

- **¿Te preocupa salir herida?**

- **Al contrario, me preocupo por ti **

- **Quinn yo estoy segura de lo que quiero, y debes creerme que una relación solamente sexual, no es lo que quiero contigo, pero si tú no estás dispuesta a darme algo más que sexo, entonces creo firmemente que hemos cometido un gran error al dejarnos llevar **

- **Rachel escu… **

- **Lo mejor será que te marches **

- **Solo piensa un poco las cosas **

- **No tengo nada que pensar… ahora por favor vete **

Rachel opto por mantener una postura recta y firme, no daría su brazo a torcer. Había expuesto su punto de vista, le hizo saber lo que quería. Y eso de que le sirvió, de nada. Era más que evidente de que Quinn no le iba a permitir que fueran un poco más allá del sexo. No se dejaría vencer por los sentimientos de afecto, cuidado, intensidad y calidez, que pudiera comenzar a sentir.

Quinn en una mano sujetaba sus zapatos, en la otra su camisa, era momento de abandonar la habitación. Rachel la observaba fijamente. Tuvo las intenciones de decir algo. Pero que podía decir, si ya todo estaba dicho. La psicóloga le había hablado claramente, le expreso lo que quería. Pero ella tenía miedo de enamorarse, de amar a alguien. Las cicatrices del pasado seguían presionándola a mantenerse alejada cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a amarla.

El amor es un viaje escalofriante, pero también es maravilloso y es importante notar que al final siempre se obtendrá un poco de ambos lados, nada es perfecto a completamente. Pero algunos suelen ser más egoístas y siempre desean quedarse solo con lo maravilloso, donde las cosas son menos complicadas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el indicante para Rachel de que ya estaba sola. Ahora podía hacer lo que había estado aguantando desde hacía unos minutos, ya que no deseaba mostrarse débil ante aquella situación. Pero ahora si podía llorar". Se recostó de lado y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Si tenía suerte se quedaría dormida en algún momento.

Cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad de volver a sentir afecto por alguien, muchas veces, los fantasmas del pasado empiezan a surgir. Pero no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que entender que la situación actual es diferente, que es una persona diferente. Pero muchas ves nos empeñamos en no aprender de las lecciones del pasado, y eso hace que nuestro avance hacia el futuro se vea truncado.

Cada paso que Quinn daba por aquel pasillo, sentía como algo en su interior se quebraba. Todo pudo ser tan sencillo, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con Rachel y contarle todo, pero no. En vez de eso, ella simplemente hizo lo que mejor le salía, invento una excusa y salió huyendo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que se tenía que decir ya sabía. Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que salieron de su boca, fueron mentiras.

_Solo cuando enfrentamos la muerte de frente, es que nos atrevemos a decir lo que nos reservamos, mientras no la percibimos cerca, callamos nuestras rezones y abandonamos las oportunidades que la vida nos regala_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota:** hola a todas las personas seguidoras de esta historia, tengo malas noticias, ya no podre continuar la historia por un tiempo… AJA, se lo creyeron. Pequeña broma de mi parte.

Muy bien, la siguiente nota es para informarles a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia. Que si tienen alguna duda, o quieren hacerme alguna pregunta referente a esta historia u otra, que sea mía, claro está. Que pueden mandarme un mensaje privado, que con gusto responderé sus dudas o preguntas. Sin importar cual sea. Si quieren hacer alguna pregunta de carácter personal, también está permitido. Eso sí, sin salirse de los términos de cordialidad y respecto. Bueno sin más nada que decir, me retiro, desándales que pasen un buen fin de semana. Y recuerden vivir libres, porque nacimos libre…


	12. Chapter 10

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 10 **

**The Search**

_En un búsqueda constante de la paz, muchos ven la muerte como la mejor opción, olvidándose que la palabra búsqueda y muerte, no van de la mano, porque la primera se refiera a la investigación y la segunda habla sobre pasar una línea, que no podremos volver a cruzar de regreso_

Cansada, agobiada, tensa y Agotada, eran las características que definían muy bien su estado físico y mental. Se paso toda la noche en vela. Los motivos eran bastante evidentes. No dejaba de pensar en la nueva y única pista que los podría conducir al asesino. Así como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Quinn. Se había jurado que se olvidaría del tema, pero no podía. Quería saber porque la rubia no le permitía entrar en su vida. Porque se empeñaba en alejarla. Cuales podían ser los motivos. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera. Estaba acostumbrada a que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y el simple hecho de que Quinn la alejara, era ofensivo para ella. Aunque también era lo suficientemente madura para saber cuando debía rendirse. Porque humillarse ante alguien, suplicándole amor, no era su estilo. Tenía una dignidad que mantener.

- **¡Detengan el ascensor! **

Escucho una petición a lo lejos, sin pensarlo presiono el botón de alto. Dándole tiempo a aquella persona. La figura de una agitada Santana ingreso al ascensor. Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras optaban por una postura firme. De forma inconsciente la morena más pequeña soltó un pequeño bostezo.

- **Se ve que no durmió bien anoche**

- **Si, pase toda la noche desvelada **

- **Por Quinn **

La psicóloga se sintió un poco desconcertada por aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso Santana sabía acerca de lo que había sucedido con la detective Fabray? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso la rubia se lo había contado? o ¿acaso habían sido muy obvias?

- **Perdón **

- **¿Que si se desvelo por la información que Quinn le dio anoche?**

- **Oh claro, las pruebas** – la psicóloga respiro con alivio – **sí, eso hizo que me desvelara **– exclamo intentando sonar convincente

- **Y que piensa al respecto **

- **Pienso que no va ser fácil atraparlo **

- **Temía que dijera eso Dra. Berry **

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, para anunciarles que el recorrido había terminado. Rachel se despide de la forense con un simple gesto, y parte hacia su oficina. Se encontraba a mitad de su recorrido cuando el capitán Schuester la intercepto.

- **¡Dra. Berry, necesitamos hablar!**

- **Hablar **

- **Si, por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina **

- **Claro **

Siguió al capitán en silencio hasta la oficina de este y se quedo desconcertada al ver que Quinn se encontraba ahí. La detective parecía igual de desconcertada, se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego posar su mirada sobre Schuester.

- **Dra. Berry, por favor tome asiento **

Rachel ocupo la silla que se encontraba al lado de la que ocupaba Quinn. Ambas mujeres estaban tensas. El capitán ocupo su asiento detrás de su escritorio, luego las observo fijamente con una mirada que se podía describir como inquisitiva.

- **¿Sucede algo capitán?** – Quinn fue la primera en hablar

- **Esperaba que ustedes pudieran responder esa pregunta** – el hombre les hizo saber despacio – **¿sucede algo?** – les pregunto con firmeza

- **Nada, entre nosotras no sucede nada** – la detective aseguro tan rápido que incluso lo dicho resulto un poco confuso para las otras dos personas ahí presente

- **Yo me refería al caso Fabray** – Schuester le hizo saber con suavidad – **según tengo entendido, encontraron evidencia importante**

Quinn respiro con alivio. Incluso no estaba segura si su suspiro había sido captado por el capitán. Po su parte Rachel se mantenía serena, como si esperara el momento perfecto para hablar. Schuester seguía observándolas mientras esperaba una explicación por parte de ambas.

- **Capitán, la inspectora López encontró en el rostro de la quinta víctima pequeñas proporciones de hierro y óxido férrico, esos son los componentes básicos impresos en**** las pinturas lacas, las cuales son las que utilizan los pintores **

- **Entonces, lo que básicamente están diciendo es que el asesino puede ser un pintor** – el capitán hablo como intentando asimilar lo dicho por la rubia – **¿pero eso es posible?**

- **Muchos artistas expresan sus tormentos o demonios a través de sus obras… está claramente evidencia que nuestro asesino tiene un pasado tormentoso que lo hizo volverse cruel y despiadado. Asesina prostitutas debido a que le recuerdan parte de su pasado y elige sus víctimas por su pasado no por la profesión, eso no hace ver entonces que estas le recuerdan la otra parte de su pasado… y es muy probable que también este expresando los crímenes que cometió a través de sus pinturas **

- **Demonios esto parece complicarse cada vez mas** – Schuester se lamento con rapidez – **los oficiales que estuvieron vigilando los bares anoche, no notaron nada extraño, tampoco vieron a ningún hombre que pudiera ponerlos sobre aviso** – les informo con suavidad

- **Eso es porque, el asesino pasa desapercibido, gracias a su personalidad centrada y carismática y culta, a simple vista jamás se podrá ver quién es, pero si se llegáramos a tener por lo menos una persona que concuerde con el perfil, podríamos saber a quién vigilar **

- **Tenemos que realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva entre los pintores que residen en New York** – Schuester propuso con rapidez

- **Exacto** – la psicóloga concordó con el capitán

- **Bien, ustedes dos encárguense de eso** – el capitán les ordeno a las dos mujeres

- **Eso no va ser necesario ****Schuester****, yo sola puedo encargarme de todo** – Rachel le aseguro al hombre con rapidez

- **Son muchos los pintores que viven en esta ciudad Rachel, solo no podrás hacerlo, déjame que te ayude** – Quinn le pidió con suavidad a la morena

- **No es necesario detective Fabray, le solicitare ayuda a mi asistente** – Rachel le informo con bastante calma

- **Tú no tienes un asistente **

- **Contratare uno**

- **Puedes tomar a uno de los oficiales más jóvenes – **Schuester le propuso con rapidez

Rachel sonrió con satisfacción, luego se puso de pie y abandono la oficina de Schuester. Solo se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que alguien la sorprendía por la espalda, halándola con sutileza de su brazo derecho. No se sorprendió al ver que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Quinn.

- **¿Qué quieres Quinn?** – la interrogo con rapidez

- **¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?** – la rubia pregunto con suavidad

- **No tenemos que hacer todo siempre juntas **

- **Ambas estamos a cargo de este caso, no puedes simplemente sacarme así, como así… quiero participar en la búsqueda **

- **Claro, típico en ti, todo siempre se trata de lo que tú quieres, el mundo no puede girar solo alrededor de ti Quinn, las opiniones y sentimientos de los demás también importan **

Quinn frunció su ceño mientras observaba a la morena alejarse por el pasillo. Suspiro con pesadez antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio. Le dolía profundamente la barrera que Rachel estaba colocando entre ambas. Pero entendía perfectamente el porqué lo hacía. Y no podía enojarse por eso, pues ella misma fue la causante de que esa situación se diera. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento en su silla cuando vio a Brody avanzar en su dirección.

- **Brody ahora no es… **

- **Soy un buen amigo** – el moreno comenzó hablar despacio – **puedo a veces ser un poco imprudente, egocéntrico y mal perdedor, pero soy un buen amigo. Y se reconocer cuando me he equivocado** – tomo un poco de aire – **lamento haberte atacado de la forma en cómo lo hice, pero mi orgullo estaba herido, sé que eso no debería ser mi justificativo, pero es la verdad… eres mi mejor amiga Quinn y no quiero que eso cambie **

- **Yo también lamento haberte golpeado, te lo merecías, pero no tenía porque hacerlo **

- **La directora ****Sylvester, me propuso un trato para conspirar en tu contra** – le informo con tranquilidad – **solo me tomo dos segundos mandarla al diablo**

- **¿En serio? **

- **Esa mujer te odia en verdad **

- **Gracias por negarte, en verdad eres un buen amigo **

- **También quiero decirte que, no sé exactamente que está sucediendo entre la Dra. Sexy y tu, pero en verdad espero que funcione **

- **Brody no sucede nada entre la Dra. Berry y yo **

- **No te creo ni media palabra **

- **Escucha Brody… **

- **No escucha tu Fabray, esa mujer esta enloquecida por ti, y sabes cómo lo sé, porque la noche que intente torpemente seducirla, ella no dejaba de mirarte a ti, y no era una mirada de lujuria, había algo mas, que no puedo descifrar con certeza que es… pero con solo ver eso, me di de cuenta de que te quiere a ti, y tu no deberías dejarla pasar, porque es algo bueno, y si la dejas pasar quizás te arrepientas de eso toda tu vida **

¿Hasta qué punto por "miedo a salir lastimado" limitamos nuestra vida? Nuestro potencial de volver a sentir amor puede ser un mundo desconocido al que jamás accederemos si no somos capaces de dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos. La vida es movimiento, cambio, transformación, vamos renaciendo una y otra vez a lo largo del camino, si no nos permitimos soltar el pasado, difícilmente podremos abrirnos a nuevas oportunidades.

- **Oye tu** – Rachel llamo a un joven oficial que cruzaba el departamento con una montaña de carpe entre sus brazos – **¿cómo te llamas?** – lo interrogo rápidamente

- **Joe Stevens** – el joven respondió con un tono nervioso

- **Muy oficial Stevens, a partir de este momento serás mi asistente **

- **¿Su asistente?**

- **Sí, mi asistente… me vas ayudar hacer una búsqueda de todos los pintores que residen en New York, necesitamos ver las historias de vida de cada uno de ellos y compararlas con el perfil psicológico que está en esta carpeta **– le informo con rapidez

- **Pero aquí en New York hay centenares de pintores**

- **Es precisamente por eso que debemos empezar de una vez, mientras más pronto mejor **

- **Necesito hablar con mi superior **

- **Yo soy tu superior… ahora vamos a trabajar **

En la mitología griega, las Horas eran originalmente las diosas del orden, de la naturaleza y de las estaciones. Las horas también es el titulo de una película dramática estadounidense del año 2002 que trata sobre tres mujeres en diferentes épocas y generaciones, cuyas vidas se conectan a través de la novela de Virginia Woolf "Mrs. Dalloway". Pero en la vida real, las horas, son las unidades de tiempo que corresponden con la vigésimo-cuarta parte de un día solar medio. Es decir que son los momentos en que sucede o se hace una cosa en relación con cada una de las veinticuatro partes en que se divide el día y se escribe con cifras. En pocas palabras, las horas, es el tiempo que tanto Quinn como Rachel estaban empleando para intentar atrapar aquel asesino. La primera lo hacia revisando minuciosamente cada detalle del caso, asegurándose de que nada se les hubiera pasado por alto. La segunda revisaba una a una las historias de vida de los pintores de la ciudad, esperando contar con la suerte de que ese mismo día pudiera encontrar alguno o algunos que se ajustaran al perfil del asesino. Eso eran las horas para ellas, momentos cruciales, que definían el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Quinn seguía revisando cada palabra, cada letra. Su frustración crecía conforme notaba que ya no había nada que revisar o descubrir. Los informes, y los resultados no cambiarían por el solo hecho de que lo deseara. Suspiro con frustración mientras apoyaba su espalda en el parte trasera de su silla. Se estrujo los ojos en un intento de espantar el agotamiento que se hacia presente en su cuerpo. Al menos algo bueno había salido de ese ocupado día. Casi no había pensado en Rachel. Por unas cuantas horas sus mente se había ocupado exclusivamente de los informes y no de perderse en el profundo abismo de los recuerdo de la pasada noche. Ya que tenían un sabor agridulce, por una parte había tenido a la morena nuevamente entre sus brazos, se impregno con su aroma, se bebió su aliento, la hizo completamente suya. Y por otra parte su bendito miedo la hizo alejarla más de lo que ya estaba, y quizás esta vez la alejo para siempre.

- **¿Y este que demonios hace aquí?** – Quinn se pregunto cuando vio la figura de Sam pasearse por el departamento – **lo que me faltaba** – susurro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- **Disculpe oficial, puede decirme donde encuentro a Rachel Berry** – el pastor le pregunto a Brody que se encontraba actualizando la información de la cartelera principal

- **¿Quien la busca?** – Brody lo interrogo con un tono rígido

- **Un amigo **

- **¿Que amigo? **

- **Solo un amigo **

- **Lo siento, pero si quiere que lo lleve con la Dra. Berry, va tener que decirme algo más que eso **

- **Descuida Brody, yo me encargo** – Quinn intervino en la conversación – **sigue con tu trabajo** – le pidió a su amigo con amabilidad

- **De acuerdo** – el moreno de ojos azules acepto no muy convencido

- **Lamento eso** – la detective se disculpo con Sam – **este oficio a veces nos vuelve un poco paranoicos **– le explico

- **Descuida** – Sam acepto las disculpas

- **Eres Sam, cierto** – Quinn pregunto e un intento de hacerle creer al hombre que no recordaba su nombre

- **Así es, necesito ver a Rachel **

- **La Dra. Berry está en su oficina… ven te guiare **

- **Gracias… **

- **¿De dónde conoce a la Dra. Berry?**

- **Fuimos a la preparatoria juntos **

- **¿En serio? Que interesante **

- **Si, ambos compartíamos las mismas clases… Nuestra favorita era la de pintura**

- **Entonces, ambos son conocedores del arte **

- **Eso fue básicamente lo que nos unió en un principio y nos hubiera seguido manteniendo juntos, sino fuera porque tuve que irme al otro lado de ciudad… pero estoy seguro de que podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido **

- **¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido? **

- **Así es, quiero mostrarle los cuadros que he realizado estos últimos meses, son indescriptibles, y es por eso que se tienen que ver **

- **¿Pintas profesionalmente? **

- **Ojala, pero solo soy un aficionado, aunque cuando estoy en mi estudio privado, y percibo el olor de las pinturas y una suave melodía al fondo, me siento como un verdadero miguel ángel **

- **Fascinante** – Quinn aseguro intentado no sonar sarcástica – **de seguro a Rachel le gustaran tus cuadros **

- **Se que le fascinaran, porque la conozco bien y ella me conoce bien, ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos **– Sam exclamo con mucha seguridad

- **¿Lo están? ¿Cómo es eso posible?**

- **A veces Dios suele llevar a dos personas por diferentes caminos, sin entrecruzarlos en ningún momento, pero al final de ese recorrido el destino de ambos es el mismo **

- **Si yo fuera una persona creyente de Dios, pensaría que tienes mucha razón, pero no lo soy y la verdad es que creo que lo que acabas de decir es un poco fantasioso **

- **No lo es, y que seas o no creyente de Dios, es relevante… **

- **Bueno en mi trabajo veo muchas cosas, que me hacen preguntarme si allá arriba hay un Dios en verdad **

- **Por supuesto que existe un Dios, solo que algunos podemos escuchar su llamado, mientras que otros no, pero ten la seguridad de que el existe **

- **Bien aquí es** – la detective informo una vez que estuvieron frente a la oficina de Rachel – **hasta luego Max** – se despidió del rubio

- **Es Sam** – el hombre la corrigió con rapidez

- **Claro, Sam, lo siento es que soy pésima con los nombres** – Quinn se excuso con una falsa sonrisa

Rachel respiro con frustración mientras se estrujaba sus ojos. Su vista estaba agotada, habían leído 183 historias de vidas y hasta hora ninguna coincidían con el perfil psicológico que tenían armado. Aquella búsqueda estaba resultando bastante frustrante. Desde un principio tenia muy en claro que no seria fácil. Pero ahora sentía como si estuviera intentando encontrar una aguja en un pajal, una aguja muy pequeña. Levanto su mirada hacia la puerta cuando escucho los suaves toques que en esta se efectuaron.

- **¿Quien? **

- **Soy Sam** – el rubio con rapidez

- **Diablos **– la morena susurro con frustración

- **Si quiere, puedo retirarme** – Joe le propuso con amabilidad

- **No, quédate aquí y sigue buscando** – la psicóloga le ordeno – **lo recibiré afuera** – informo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta – **Sam** – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa apenas vio al rubio

- **Hola **– el rubio le devolvió el saludo con rapidez

- **¿Qué haces aquí Sam? **

- **Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso la otra noche, o más bien, lo que estuvo a punto de suceder **

- **Sam en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada** – la psicóloga informo intentando librarse de aquella conversación

- **Me imagino, y es por eso que quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche** – Sam le hizo saber con tranquilidad

- **¿esta noche? **

- **Si, a las siete, ¿te parece bien?**

- **De acuerdo, acepto **

- **Gracias… pasare por ti **

- **Lo mejor será que nos encontremos en el restauran **

- **Me parece bien, te mandare la dirección en un mensaje **

- **De acuerdo**

Rachel observo como Sam se acerco peligrosamente. Por un momento pensó que se iba atrever a besarla y eso hizo que se sintiera nerviosa, y ansiosa. Pero sus ansias y nervios murieron cuando vio que los labios de Sam se desviaban hacia su mejilla derecha. Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa mientras se miraba fijamente y sin emitir palabra alguna, el rubio comenzó alejarse. Rachel lo siguió con la mirada, hasta perderlo de vista. No entendía bien, porque había tenido esa mescla de sentimientos por el simple imaginar de un beso. Acaso los sentimientos de amor que tuvo por Sam, cuando era una adolescente estaban regresando.

- **Dra. Berry, tenemos una persona que coincide con el perfil **– anuncio Joe, interrumpiendo la discusión mental de la morena

- **¿Qué?** – Pregunto mientras tomaba los papeles que Joe le ofrecía – **por Dios, esto es increíble** – susurro sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba

_¿La muerte nos busca?, o ¿nosotros la buscamos a ella?_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	13. Chapter 11

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 11 **

**The Suspect**

_Cuando una persona muere, la muerte es la principal sospechosa, y esto pasa, por el trabajo tan pesado que esta tiene, de ser quien recolecta las almas de los mortales, para llevarla hasta el mas allá_

Un sospechoso es aquel que da motivos para sospechar, porque suele ser quien brinda fundamentos para hacer un mal juicio de la conducta, las acciones, los rasgos. El término en sí, a veces suele ser ofensivo, ya que tiene una connotación negativa, porque las personas que son tomadas como sospechosos, siempre es por algo malo que haya sucedido. En muchas ocasiones, un sujeto puede ser considerado sospechoso por que su actitud inspira desconfianza. Un hombre que utiliza anteojos oscuros, capucha y que pasa por la puerta de una misma casa varias veces mirando hacia todos lados, puede resultar sospechoso, aún cuando no haya hecho nada más que eso. Así como también, un pintor, que plasma su arte de una forma oscura e indescifrable, y que tiene un pasado bastante trágico, puede resultar sospechoso de ser un asesino en serie, aun cuando no haya pruebas debidamente concluyentes.

- **St. James** – Rachel exclamo colocando la foto del pintor en la cartelera del caso – **es ****un pintor Neoyorkino, que poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en el mundo del arte moderno, hasta hacerse reconocido y famoso** - explico despacio mientras los presentes la miraban fijamente

- **¿Que lo pone en la lista de sospechosos?** – el capitán Schuester pregunto con rapidez

- **Es joven, bien parecido, educado e inspira confianza** – Rachel relato con rapidez – **y sumándole su pasado, podemos decir, que se ajusta mucho al perfil que tenemos armado **

- **¿Cuál es el pasado de St. James? **– Quinn pregunto con interés

- Rachel tomo la hoja de vida de Jesse – **St. James quedo huérfano a los 7 años, debido a que su padre, quien era un reconocido abogado, impulsado por un arranque de celos, asesino a su madre frente a sus propios ojos, luego se suicido, el pequeño ****Jesse**** fue directo a un orfanato, donde permaneció, hasta que fue adoptado por Harold Aislé, un reconocido artista plástico. Cuando cumplió 15 años volvió a quedar huérfano ya que su padre adoptivo, una noche rodo por las escaleras y se rompió el cuello, el examen forense determino que Harold estaba ebrio, entonces las autoridades concluyeron que había sido una muerte accidental** – explico despacio dejando a los demás bastante sorprendido con aquella información

- **¿Pero en verdad fue accidental?** – Quinn cuestiono despacio

- **Tal vez no** – la morena respondió posando nuevamente su mirada en la hoja que tenía entre sus manos – **Jesse cinco días después del funeral de Harold, le dijo a una trabajadora del servicio social, que su padre adoptivo, bebía demasiado y cuando estaba ebrio se transformaba en un abusivo golpeador, también conto que el hombre llevaba constantemente prostitutas a su casa** – relato con rapidez

- **Que historia tan fuerte, no es de extrañar que el chico se haya vuelto loco** – Brody susurro bastante sorprendido

- **Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué hizo la denuncia después de que su padre adoptivo murió y no antes?** – Quinn pregunto bastante confundida

- **Factor opresión, cuando estamos bajo constante amenaza, no, nos atrevemos hablar… después que Aislé murió, Jesse se sintió seguro y fue por eso que decidió contar todo** – Rachel le explico con rapidez

- **Bien claramente ya tenemos, nuestro sospechoso principal** – Schuester aseguro tomando los informes que Rachel había sacado – **Weston, Puckerman, vayan a los bares que han estado vigilando y muéstrenles la foto de St. James a las personas que ahí trabajan **– les ordeno a ambos oficiales – **si es el asesino en algún momento tuvieron que haberlo visto por esos lugares, y si tenemos suerte, lo abran visto con alguna de las victimas **

- **Vamos a necesitar más que un simple reconocimiento facial, para poner a este loco tras las rejas capitán** – Quinn le hizo con rapidez a su jefe

- **Lo sé Fabray, solo trato de hacer encajar las piezas… si alguno de los empelado lo vio rondado alguno de los bares, lo ubicamos en cerca de las víctimas, con la pintura de laca, lo ubicamos en la escena del crimen** – Schuester le explico a la rubia con rapidez – **bien, ahora necesitamos vigilar a St. James las 24 horas del día **

- **Tal vez podríamos ir un poco mas allá, de una vigilia a distancia** – Rachel intervino con rapidez

- **¿De qué hablas?** – Quinn pregunto confundida

- **Muchas veces desde la distancia solo vemos una parte de las personas, si queremos ver completamente como es, tenemos acercarnos bastante** – la psicóloga les explico suavemente

- **Exactamente que propones, que toquemos su puerta y le digamos "que tal St. James, hemos venido a invadir tu espacio esperando ver si eres un loco asesino"** – la rubia pregunto con bastante sarcasmo

- **Insisto, el sarcasmo no es tu fuerte** – la psicóloga le aseguro a la rubia con un tono pedante – **alguien debe acercarse a St. James, y de forma se podrá descifrar si es o no el asesino**

- **De acuerdo, solicitare a una agente especializada** – Schuester le informo con suavidad

- **No va ser falta, yo seré la que se acerque a St. James** – Rachel se postulo para el trabajo – **para nuestra suerte, conocí a Jesse ayer en la noche, en una exposición de pintura, después de una pequeña platica, me dio su tarjeta y me pidió que lo llamara si quería ver más de su arte, que el gustosamente me lo enseñaría** – les explico despacio

- **Muy bien, Dra. Berry, usted será el señuelo** – Schuester informo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **No **– Quinn se negó ante la idea propuesta – **capitán, es una civil **– le recordó a su jefe con rapidez

- **Es que tiene que ver **– Rachel pregunto confundida

- **No eres la más indicada para ese trabajo **– la detective le aseguro con rapidez

- **Claro que lo soy** – la psicóloga desafío a la detective con seriedad

- **No, no lo eres** – Quinn insistió una vez más, pero esta vez encaro de frente a la morena

- **Le recuerdo detective Fabray, que soy una psicóloga experta en la conducta humana, si este hombre presenta alguna algún tipo de disfuncionalidad, solo me tomara dos segundos en notarlo. También, soy fanática del arte, así que sabré que puntos tocar para lograr que St. James se ponga en evidencia y estoy a cargo de este caso** – Rachel relato con el tono más calmado que disponía en ese momento

- **Yo también estoy a cargo y me niego a permitir que hagas semejante locura** – Quinn mantuvo su posición ante la fuerte insistencia por parte de la psicóloga

- **Veinte dólares a que gana la Dra. Sexy** – Brody le susurro a Puckerman con una pequeña sonrisa

- **A ver detective, qué diferencia hay entre una agente especializada y yo** – Rachel le pregunto a la rubia con un tono serio

- **Que la agente sabe manipular un arma y tu no** – Quinn le respondió con rapidez

- **Soy experta en 8 disciplinas de defensa personal** – la psicóloga le recordó con tranquilidad

- **Y yo soy blanca nieves, vamos Dra. Berry, la invito a mi casa para que tomemos el te junto con mis 8 enanitos **

- **Son 7 enanos **

- **Suficiente** – Schuester intervino en la disputa – **Fabray creo que olvidas que yo soy el capitán, y eso me da la autoridad para decir que se debe hacer o no** – le informo la rubia despacio – **Dra. Berry tenga la amabilidad de conseguir una cita con St. James **

- **Capitán, por favor, no la exponga de esa manera** – Quinn le suplico con un tono desesperado

- **Detective Fabray le ordeno que se encargue de armar el operativo de vigilancia, que del operativo encubierto me encargare yo** – Schuester le hizo saber a la rubia con un tono bastante autoritario – **le quedaron completamente claro mis órdenes detective **

- **Si, capitán** – Quinn le respondió con sus dientes apretados

Quinn observo como Schuester, y los demás oficiales que se encontraban en la sala abandonaron el lugar. Poso su mirada en Rachel, que se encontraba guardando sus cosas dentro de su maletín, la psicóloga lucia tan calmada, que Quinn mentalmente comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad era consciente del peligro en el cual se estaba introduciendo.

- **¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? **

- **Si, lo soy **

- **¿Por qué quieres exponerte al peligro? **

- **Solo quiero ayudar Quinn **

- **Puedes ayudar sin tener que meterte a la cueva del lobo **

- **Solo voy a conversar con St. Jemes, no pasara nada**

- **Eso no puedes saberlo, eres psicóloga, no adivina **

- **Sabes Quinn, si vas actuar como mi madre, deberías empezar a usar un vestido de flores amarillas** – Rachel le dijo con bastante sarcasmo – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita a la que asistir** – informo mientras se dirigía a la salida

- **¿Cita?**

- **Si, cita** – la morena le informo con rapidez – **y antes de que lo preguntes, si es con Sam **– le hizo sabes con una pequeña sonrisa antes de abandonar la sala

- **No iba a preguntar** – Quinn le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Bueno, de todas manera ya lo sabes… hasta mañana detective Fabray **

Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco, no le agradaba ni un poquito la información que acababa de recibir. No podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué demonios le veía Rachel a ese rubio bocón? Si, era joven, guapo, educado y lucia como un modelo de ropa interior. Pero qué más podía verle. Quizá era el hecho de que al parecer Sam estaba dispuesto a darle, lo que ella no. Una relación de sinceridad y estabilidad emocional. Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras a pasos lentos abandono el salón de conferencia, para dirigirse a su escritorio, tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

- **Quinn** – Santana llamo a la rubia cuando la vio entrar al ascensor

- **¿Sí? **

- **Quieres que vayamos a beber una copa **

- **Creí que tenías novia **

- **La tengo, pero resulta ser que esta noche tiene guardia** – la forense le informo con tranquilidad – **y no me apetece estar sola en mi apartamento, así que si quieres podes ir por una copa **

- **No es mala idea** – Quinn acepto la oferta con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Así podrás actualizarme con los detalles de tu desordenada vida amorosa** – Santana informo mientras presionaba el botón de planta baja

A veces escondemos tan bien las cosas que luego no podemos recordar donde las dejamos y luego tiempo después las volvemos a encontrar, sin ni siquiera haberlas buscados. Es igual con los sentimientos. A veces se guardan en lo más profundo de nuestro interior, cuando esa persona por la que nacieron se ha alejado, entonces creemos firmemente haberlos olvidado, hasta que un día sin querer, nos volvemos a topar con esa persona y entonces esos sentimientos vuelven a florecer. Porque los sentimientos pueden esconderse pero no por eso se terminan. Y Rachel lo sabia eso muy bien, porque era justo lo que estaba sintiendo por la presencia de Sam nuevamente en su vida.

- **Buenas noches** – Rachel saludo al joven que se encontraba en la recepción del restaurante donde había quedado de encontrarse con Sam

- **Buenos noches Srta. Puedo ayudarla** – el joven le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Un amigo esta esperándome, Sam Evans** – la morena le indico con suavidad

- **Claro, el Sr. Evans ya está aquí, permítame guiarla **

La morena siguió al joven recepcionista en silencio, a medida que se acercaba, podía ver la figura de Sam, el cual estaba tan concentrado en el menú que no se percato en ningún momento de la a proximidad de Rachel.

- **Sr. Evans** – el recepcionista llamo la atención del rubio – **la Srta. Berry ya está aquí** – anuncio a la morena con suavidad

- **Hola Sam** – la morena saludo a su amigo con una calidad sonrisa

- **Rachel, te ves hermosa** – fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca de Sam, cosa que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a la morena

- **Gracias **– tomo asiento frente al rubio – **lindo restauran** – anuncio dando un vistazo a su alrededor – **vienes muy seguido aquí** – pregunto con suavidad

- **La verdad es que no mucho, solo lo hago cuando quiero impresionar a una chica **

- **¿Quieres impresionarme?**

- **Creo que es lo que acabo de decir**

- **Eres encantador Sam Evans **

- **Y tú eres muy hermosa **

Halagos, Oficiosidades, Rendibúes, son los términos que se utilizan para definir las palabras de admiración que una persona, le dice a otra con la clara intención de hacerle ver su interés personal. Y era bastante claro para Rachel que los halago de Sam, tenían un interés personal bastante compartido. Porque ahora no era solamente el rubio quien sentía atracción, ella también se unía. No estaba segura a donde iba a llegar aquello, pero iba a descubrirlo, necesitaba descubrirlo.

- **Rachel **

- **Si**

- **¿A dónde fuiste? **

- **Lo siento, es que últimamente ando un poco distraída **– se disculpo un poco apenada

- **Descuida. ¿cómo estuvo tu día?** – Sam pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Agotador** – la morena aseguro mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro – **pero no quiero hablar de eso **– le pidió con suavidad a su amigo

- **Bien, entonces no hablaremos de eso, ¿de qué quieres hablar? **

- **De nosotros **

- **¿Nosotros?**

- **De lo que sucedido la otra noche, o mejor dicho lo que casi sucedió **

- **De acuerdo, hablemos **

- **Hablemos **– Rachel repitió dándole a entender que le cedía el inicio de la conversación

- **Tienes idea desde cuando estoy enamorado de ti** – Sam le pregunto con suavidad y la morena negó rápidamente con su cabeza – **desde la adolescencia, cuando mi padre lo perdió todo y tuve que abandonar la escuela, me partió el corazón darme cuenta de que me iba a ir sin poder decirte lo que sentía, te perdí sin ni siquiera tenerte… y estoy seguro, que tú también sentías algo por mí, lo podía percibir cuando me mirabas, estábamos enamorados, pero ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar **

- Rachel no pudo evitar sentir ternura por las palabras de su amigo – **es cierto, ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos hablar… pero éramos adolescentes Sam, inseguros, tontos e ilusos, dos niños asustados, pero que disfrazaban sus miedos e inseguridades de rebeldía para no parecer débiles**

- **Pero ahora somos adultos Rachel, seguros, listos y soñadores, dos personas que saben lo quieren, y no disfrazan nada, no fingen nada… aunque parezca increíble, Dios y la vida misma nos están dando una nueva oportunidad** – Sam aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Sam, sabes perfectamente que yo me inclino hacia la lógica y la razón, no hacia la fe y la religión** – la psicóloga le recordó con rapidez

- **Eso no te impide aceptar mi teoría** – el rubio le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Tienes razón, no me lo impide** – Rachel acepto devolviéndole la sonrisa

Como psicóloga experta Rachel sabía muy bien que dejarse llevar por el corazón, obviando lo que dice la razón, hace sufrir a la personas desengaños amorosos. Para mejor muestra estaba lo que le había sucedido con Quinn. Ignoro todo razonamiento crítico y cuál fue el resultado dolor. Pues, ya no más, ahora estaba convencida de que era el momento de empezar a querer con inteligencia. Una opción a tener amor, cariño, confianza y respeto mutuo. Sin huidas, sin miedos, y sin dudas.

- **Eres una idiota** – Santana ataco sin piedad

- **Oye** – Quinn se quejo ante la acusación de la forense

- **Estas entregando a la Dra. Berry en bandeja de plata **

- **¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? **

- **Darle lo que quiere **

- **Es más complicado de lo que suena **

- **No, tú te lo haces complicado, porque yo lo veo muy fácil… Quinn sabes cuantas mujeres como la Dra. Berry existen en este mundo** – la rubia negó suavemente con su cabeza – **pocas, y si uno se encuentra con una de esas mujeres, tiene que aprovechar, porque esa oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida** – le aseguro despacio antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de vodka

- **Supongo que tu aprovechaste tu oportunidad **

- **Si, y debo decir que Brittany me hace la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra **

- **Como te sentirás si la pierdes, si de un día para otro te la arrebatan **

- **Destrozada **

- **No te sentirías así, sino te hubiera involucrado con ella **

- **No, me sentiría peor, me preguntaría constantemente que hubiera sucedido, me reprocharía cada vez que pudiera lo cobarde que fui, por haberme dado una oportunidad** – la forense le explico despacio – **en cambio, si algo la llegara apartar de mi, en estos momentos, me dolería en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero estaría agradecía de haberle tenido en mi vida, de haber compartido tiempo con ella, de haberla amado, la recordaría como algo bueno en mi vida y no de forma contraria** – miro fijamente a la rubia – **como lo haces tú, te lamentas y maldices por todo lo malo que te ha sucedido, pero no te detienes un momento para ver lo bueno que la vida e incluso Dios te están ofreciendo **

_"Quien no quiere ver las oportunidades que le dad la vida, es un necio, un idiota, un cobarde"._ Por fin Quinn había logrado entender aquella popular frase, que una vez escucho. Pero lo que le pareció más curioso fue que fuera precisamente Santana quien la hiciera caer en cuenta de que nada ganaba quedándose atrapada en los sucesos del pasado y rechazando la posibilidad de tener un buen futuro.

- **Tengo que irme** – Quinn anuncio mientras se ponía de pie

- **¿Por qué?** – Santana le pregunto con rapidez

- **Acabas de hacerme reaccionar** – Quinn le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **ahora, iré hacer lo que debí, desde un principio** – informo antes de alejarse hacia la salida, casi corriendo

- **Vaya, si que soy buena **– Santana alardeo con una pequeña sonrisa

La noche es la capa que cubre a los valientes, porque es el momento en el que se rebelan muchas verdades luminosas, el primer paso de muchos otros, la primera palabra que es consecuencia de muchas que tuvieron antes y causa de muchas otras por venir, es cuando somos capaces de llevar a cabo actos que no creíamos tener la fuerza para realizara.

- **Bien, aquí estas, sana y salva** – dijo Sam cuando finalmente él y Rachel se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la morena – **disfrute mucho tu compañía esta noche** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **También yo** – Rachel le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación – **supongo que es todo por esta noche** – exclamo con despacio

- **Tal vez** – el rubio dijo un poco nervioso

El silencio que se formo fue un tanto incomodo para ambos. Sam se encontraba debatiéndose si, hacia lo que tanto deseaba hacer o esperaba un poco más. Mientras que Rachel rogaba que pasara lo que la noche anterior había quedado a medias. Ya no había peligro de ser interrumpidos, y lo más importante ambos querían, lo deseaban. Pero esta vez fue Rachel, quien decidió dar el primer paso, ya que estaba cansándose de la visible indecisión por parte de Sam. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo propio. El pastor por inercia cerró sus ojos antes de que el espacio entre sus labios y los de Rachel fuera sellada completamente.

Comenzó como todo beso, siendo algo sencillo, simple y dulce. Pero de un momento a otro, aquel beso fue tornándose profundo y apasionado. Rachel se aferro con fuerzas al cuello de Sam, al mismo tiempo que este sujetaba con mucha firmeza su cintura. Sus labios se movían aun mismo compas. Así como sus lenguas empezaron a explorar la cavidad de sus bocas. Las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Rachel, eran muy distintas a las que sentía cuando besaba a Quinn. Pero aunque eran diferentes, no eran desagradables. Simplemente eran distintas. Y eso era más que entendible, ya que todas las cosas en esta vida son diferentes. Los colores, los sabores, las formas, los sentimientos, el amor y las personas. Porque muchas eran las diferencias entre Quinn y Sam. La primera era de personalidad autoritaria, testaruda y obstinada, pero al mismo tiempo era respetuosa, apasionada e imponente. Tanto que podía dejarla sin aliento con solo una mirada. El segundo era tierno, comprensivo, e inteligente. Y podía hacerla sentir tan bien consigo misma con una simple palabra de aliento. Vaya que eran muy distintos

- **Rachel tengo que hablar contigo, no suena muy rudo** – Quinn practicaba mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara al piso que deseaba – **Rachel quiero hablar contigo, ahora sueno muy débil** – tomo un gran bocado de aire – **Rachel hay algo que quiero decirte, esa es perfecta** – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando finalmente encontró su frase de entrada – **aquí vamos** – susurro cuando el ascensor finalmente aparco en el piso al cual deseaba llegar y sin perder el tiempo salió a pasos muy apresurados

Los rostros de Sam y Rachel se fueron separando de apoco, mientras sus respiraciones intentaban retomar sus ritmos normales. Las manos de la psicóloga descendieron desde el cuello del rubio hasta su pecho. Sus ojos marrones permanecían fijos en eso claros luceros que la miraban con deseo. Y fue en medio de esa oleada de sensaciones. Cuando Rachel decidió jugarse el todo, por el todo. Sin arrepentimientos, sin dudas y lo más importante, sin mirar atrás.

- **Quédate **– la morena pidió en un susurro

- **¿Segura?** – Sam le pregunto con suavidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rachel con la yema de sus dedos

- **Muy segura** – afirmo la psicóloga mientras lo halaba con sutileza al interior de la habitación

_ "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_ popular frase que anuncia, que si no ves algo, no sufres por ello, es decir, tu corazón no siente nada de lo que pasa, porque simplemente lo desconoces. Pero Quinn lo había visto todo o por lo menos había visto suficiente de todo lo acontecido entre aquellas dos personas, que de un momento a otro desaparecieron de su vista. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Había esperado demasiado tiempo en decidirse y ahora era tarde. Suspiro con fuerzas intentando evitar las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que anteriormente había andado.

_Tenemos que se muy claros y precisos, que se llame muerte y que recolecte almas, la hacen la principal sospechosa, mas no siempre es la culpable_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** buenas tardes a todas la personas que siguen esta historia, primero quiero agradecerle a cada una de las personas que comentan o las que simplemente leen. Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Segundo la nota que dejo hoy es mas bien para hacerles una petición especial a ustedes, se que somos de diferentes países, pero en verdad me gustaría que se tomaran un minuto de su tiempo para pedirle a Dios por que en Venezuela logremos conseguir paz y reconciliación. También pidan por los montones de estudiantes que fueron detenidos de forma injusta el pasado 11 de febrero, por los que fuimos agredidos de forma tan violenta y cruel. Y por ultimo pidan por el descaso eterno de los que fueron brutalmente asesinados ese mismo día entre ellos mi amigo **"Bassil Alejandro Dacosta"** quien solo cometió un solo delito salió a protestar pacíficamente por su derecho de libertad y lamentablemente perdió la vida. Que descanse en paz y brille para el la luz eterna. Gracias por su atención y recuerden vivir libres, porque nacieron libres.


	14. Chapter 12

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 12 **

**Venture**

_En la vida siempre hay riesgos, pero no podemos dejar de vivir, simplemente por miedo a toparnos de frente con la muerte_

Los científicos aseguran que las personas al dormir entran en un estado de reposo que consiste en la suspensión de los sentidos y de todo movimiento voluntario. Rachel comprobaba que esa teoría era muy cierta mientras observaba como el pecho de Sam subía y bajaba de forma apacible, sus facciones físicas estaban completamente relajadas, así como todo su cuerpo, que permanecía debajo de las sabanas a medio vestir. De manera lenta comenzó acariciar el pecho del rubio con la punta de sus dedos. Rememorando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Como los labios de Sam cubrieron su cuerpo con tiernos besos, como sus manos le brindaron caricias suaves pero firmes, como su piel blanca se fundió con la suya bronceada, como sus sudores se mesclaron entre sí, formando una poción afrodisiaca.

Cualquier persona diría ante lo sucedido, que aquello no estaba bien. Como dos personas que solo habían tenido dos citas, ya habían pasado a conocerse en el plano sexual. Pero cuando se es una ser libre de espíritu y alma, el ámbito sexual es tratado como algo común. Que dos personas con suficiente confianza en sí mismas, pueden tratar de forma responsable. Porque no fue simplemente sexo, hubo algo más. Entrega, pasión, sentimientos, y un intento desesperado por obtener una oportunidad de la cual aferrarse para poder mantenerse a flote.

- **Me haces cosquillas** – Sam susurro sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos

- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír – **pensé que estabas dormido** – exclamo sin detener sus dedos

- **Lo estaba, pero ciertos dedos me despertaron** – informo el rubio mientras sujetaba la mano de Rachel con la intención de detenerla – **me gustan tus manos** – dejo un tierno beso sobre la misma – **son delicadas, suaves y pequeñas** – describió despacio

- **No son pequeñas** – la morena se quejo frunciendo su ceño – **son de tamaño normal **– le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Estas bien, por lo de anoche, ya sabes **– Sam pregunto un tanto temeroso

- **Sam tenemos 28 años, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lo que queremos y lo que no** – Rachel le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **así no hay que hacer un escándalo de todo este asunto **

La mirada clara de Sam se perdió en la mirada oscura de Rachel, entrelazándose en una conexión magnética. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado. Sam tomo el control de la situación, cuando de un rápido movimiento se coloco encima del cuerpo de Rachel. Sus labios se movieron a la mejilla de la morena, luego bajaron hacia su cuello, sin poder evitarlo la psicóloga soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Sam sobre su pulso al mismo tiempo que su mano ascendía por su muslo. En el acto de entregarse, solemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, y también descubrir los misterios que se esconden detrás de la otra persona. Un antiguo sabio dijo un día _"desnudos en la cama, dos personas se saben todas la verdades"_ el miedo, la inseguridad o el temor al qué pasará, son expulsados y arrastrados muy lejos, por esa nube de pasión que se cierne sobre esos cuerpos que se entregan, sin medida ni clemencia.

- **¿Querías verme?** – Quinn le pregunto a Santana apenas cruzo la puerta del laboratorio

- **¿Cuales es el ID único que posee cada ser humano?** – la forense interrogo a la detective con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Reprobé mi curso de Biometría** – la rubia le respondió con un tono bastante sarcástico

- **Las huellas dactilares, estas son el ID propio de cada ser humano, son como las rayas del tigre, no hay dos tigres con las mismas rayas** – la latina le explico despacio

- **Encontraron una huella dactilar** – la detective pregunto con rapidez

- **A decir verdad, el principio de una huella dactilar** – explico mientras se dirigía a su computadora – **la Dra. Berry, me hizo saber que nuestro asesino había tratado diferente a la víctima número cinco, insistió que buscáramos el mas mínimo detalle **– informo mientras tecleaba los datos – **pues el resultado fue, el inicio de una huella dactilar, en el parpado superior del ojo derecho de Sugar Motta**

- **La toco con la mano descubierta** – Quinn susurro mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora – **por eso fue que dejo, los residuos de pintura de laca sobre el rostro **

- **Exactamente **– Santana concordó con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Podemos saber a quién le pertenece dicha huella **

- **Lastimosamente no** – la latina anuncio despacio – **es sola el principio de la huella, no está totalmente definida**

- **Vamos San, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, esta es la pista más valiosa que hemos obtenido **– la rubia pidió con desespero

- **Hay un método de reconstrucción de huella, en el cual tomando el principio de una, se hace balances físicos de medición** – Santana le hizo saber mientras se incorporaba de su silla – **que el esquema central de la huella completa, pero no es muy seguro de usar **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque solo son balances físicos de medición, no es muy concreto **

- **¿Pero ha funcionado anteriormente? **

- **Boston 2002, Ritz Urbe, era el principal sospechoso de un caso de asesinato en primer grado** – la forense comenzó a explicarle despacio – **en el cuerpo de la víctima se encontró el principio de una huella digital, los detectives a cargo del caso, hicieron que un experto en dactiloscopia reconstruyera la huella, tomando como muestra, la suya propia, y así fue que armaron la que encontraron el cuerpo de la victima usando los balances físicos de medición **

- **¿Cuál fue el resultado?**

- **Coincidieron al 100% **

- **Entonces podemos hacerlo **

- **Si, podemos, solo que vamos a necesitar un experto en la disciplina dactiloscopia, que por cierto no tenemos** – la forense anuncio con bastante sarcasmo

- **Hasta ahora no hay nada que tu no puedas hacer** – Quinn le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Fabray, yo soy inspectora forense, tomo las muestras del cuerpo, analizo y doy resultados** – Santana le recordó rápidamente cuáles eran sus funciones

- **Pero estoy segura de que conoces a alguien, que puede prestarnos su apoyo **

- **Tengo una amiga en chicago, que desempeña en la dactiloscopia, puedo llamarla y persuadirla para que nos ayude** –la forense anuncio no muy segura

- **Ves, por eso eres la mejor inspectora del mundo, buscas soluciones** – Quinn exclamo con mucho entusiasmo

- **No te emociones, tengo que preguntarle, y suponiendo que acepte hacerlo, es un proceso que mínimo tardara d días **

- **Me conformo con eso** – Quinn exclamo con rapidez antes de abandonar el laboratorio

- **Estúpida y sexy Fabray** – Santana susurro mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón

Quinn mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, no podía evitar sentir la desagradable sensación de estar severamente cansada, somnolienta, sin energía y todo era gracias a que no había podido dormido durante casi toda la noche. Y claro estaba también, que su insomnio tenia nombre y apellido, Rachel Berry. Tan solo imaginarse todo lo que sucedió en el interior de aquella habitación, hacia que sintiera escalofríos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el no haber presenciado nada.

- **Tengo dos noticias para ti** – Brody le anuncio a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Primero la buena** – Quinn pidió con rapidez

- **Ese es el punto, ambas son buenas **– Brody aseguro con rapidez –** St. James, fue visto en los tres bares que las victimas frecuentaban, los tres cantineros lo reconocieron cuando le mostramos su fotografía**

- **¿En serio? **

- **Y los tres aseguran, que lo vieron conversar con las victimas **

- **Por dios, eso es genial. Con esta información podemos obtener una orden de allanamiento contra St. James **

A lo lejos la rubia vio a una sonriente Rachel cruzar la puerta del departamento y saludaba a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, con una amable sonrisa. A simple vista, se podía ver que el estado de ánimo que tenia la psicóloga, era el de una persona que se encuentra feliz. Quinn la siguió con su mirada hasta que la vio perderse en uno de los pasillos laterales, que daba a su oficina. La detective se excuso rápidamente con Brody, y rápidamente se encamino en la misma dirección que hacía unos segundos Rachel había tomado.

- **¡Rachel!**

- **¿Sí?**

- **Necesito hablar contigo **

- **Claro, ¿Qué sucede? **

- **Santana encontró en el parpado superior de la victima cinco, el inicio de una huella dactilar,**

- **Entonces yo tenía razón, la trato de manera diferente, la toco con la mano descubierta **– la psicóloga anuncio despacio

- **¿Eso qué significa? **

- **La historia de la víctima número cinco, le recordó algo, tal vez de sí mismo, de alguien más, es un poco difícil de predecir **– Rachel dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá – **ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos, e intentar atraparlo antes de que haya otra victima **

- ** Bueno, con esta nueva pista, es muy probable que tengamos algo concreto con lo que identificar al asesino **– Quinn exclamo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la morena

- **No conozco mucho acerca de**** Biometría****, pero no se necesita una huella completa para poder realizar una identificación **– Rachel cuestiono un poco confundida logrando ganarse una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Quinn

- **Es cierto, pero gracias a una técnica avanzada de ****balances físicos de medición, se podría lograr construir nuevamente la huella **– la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Vaya eso es genial**

- **Brody también logro averiguar que St. James, fue visto en los tres bares que las victimas frecuentaban, los tres cantineros lo reconocieron y aseguran que lo vieron conversar con las victimas **

- **Por fin logramos ver un poco de luz en medio de toda esta oscuridad **

- **Lo mejor es que con la última información, podemos conseguir una orden de allanamiento en contra de St. James **

- **Creo, que lo más prudente seria esperar un poco **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Aun, tengo que hacer un estudio de la personalidad de Jesse, para poder asegurar si es o no el asesino **

- **No creo que eso sea necesario cuando tres cantineros aseguraron haberlo visto con las victimas **

- **Aun así, con este tipo de caso de asesinos seriales, es mejor respaldar toda la evidencia física con teorías psicológicas bien elaboradas y sostenidas **

- **Pues si vas a estudiar a St. James, será mejor que te des prisa, porque si el fiscal se entera de esta información, no dudara en pedir una orden de allanamiento **

- **Hable con Jesse ayer en la tarde y quedamos en vernos en su casa esta noche**

- **¿En su casa? Pudiste citarlo en un restaurante, eso sería más seguro no crees **

- **Más seguro, si, completamente intimo, no **

- **¿Quieres estar con St. James a solas? **

- **Necesito tener la certeza de que estamos en caminando la dirección correcta**

- **Te estás arriesgando demasiado Rachel **

- **En esta vida a veces hay que tomar ciertos riesgos, no crees tú **

El Dalai Lama una vez dijo _"el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"._ Riesgos que a veces preferimos no correr, porque nos paralizan de temor. Pero llega un punto de quiebre, en el cual, nos damos cuenta, de que reprimir nuestros deseos, por no correr el riesgo de lastimar a alguien o salir lastimados. Es absurdo, porque de esquina a esquina, hay riesgos, la vida entera es un riesgo total. Dalai Lama lo sabía, Rachel Berry lo sabía y ahora Quinn Fabray también lo sabía. Solo que la ultima se había dado cuenta un poco tarde. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer, lo debió hacer desde el primer momento en que la morena le abrió su corazón.

- **Si, tienes razón, a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos** – Quinn le aseguro despacio – **voy arriesgarme aquí y ahora**

- **¿Arriesgarte?**

- **Te contare todo**

- **¿Todo?**

- **Sí, todo **

- **¿Sobre qué?**

- **De lo que me sucedió, te contare porque me he rehusado a dejarte entrar en mi corazón **

- **Bien, cuéntame **

- **Hay un antiguo proverbio que dice _"no debemos cruzar una línea, sino estamos preparados para sobrellevar lo que viene después"_ esa cita se aplica perfectamente a los sucesos que acontecieron en mi vida hace un año y medio **

- **Podrías ser mas especifica **

- **Tenía una compañera, se llamaba Jessica Ortiz, al principio no congeniábamos, ya que manteníamos puntos de vistas diferentes, así como también opiniones, paso el tiempo y aprendimos a llevar la fiesta en paz. Luego fuimos compartiendo tiempo fuera del trabajo, nos volvimos inseparables. Y sin darnos cuenta como, terminamos enamoradas **

- **Te enamoraste de tu compañera de trabajo, eso que tiene de malo **

- **Se volvió malo cuando una noche la asesinaron**

- **Por Dios **

- **Siempre nos decíamos que nos cuidaríamos las espaldas, que no dejaríamos que nada nos sucediera, pero solo fueron promesas huecas… **

- **Atraparon al asesino **

- **Esa fue la mejor parte, sabíamos quien lo había hecho, pero no pudimos acusarlo, ya que no lográbamos conectarlo con la evidencia física encontrada en la escena, y el juez a cargo del caso rechazo la evidencia circunstancial **

- **No debió ser fácil para ti **

- **No, no lo fue, quería que pagara, de una u otra manera, quería que pagara **

- **¿Qué hiciste? **

- **Lo acorrale dentro de su propio apartamento, puse mi arma en su cabeza e hice que confesara lo que hizo, luego yo… **

- **Tiraste del gatillo **

- **Si, lo hice, pero no lo mate, desvié el arma y la bala dio en la pared… yo pensé que una vez que la confesión saliera de su boca, me sería más fácil acabarlo, pero no puede, algo hizo que me detuviera **

- **Quinn, lo que cuentas es… **

- **Horrible, lo sé, saque lo peor de mí esa noche, y eso casi me costó mi trabajo, mi cordura, mi vida **

- **Ahora entiendo porque, siempre te mantienes a distancia **

- **Hay líneas que no deben cruzarse Rachel **

- **No, tu teoría es vaga Quinn, porque si nos limitáramos a solo vivir hasta donde se marque una línea, entonces seriamos seres incompletos… tenemos que aprender a llevar la vida con todo lo bueno y lo malo que tenga, porque vivir es también entender que te van a hacer daño, que vas a sufrir, que vas a llorar, y entender que las cosas son muy distintas a las que a veces nos dicen los cuentos de hadas, no puede aislarte por el simple hecho de que tengas miedo de la vida, no puedes dejar de vivir, por tener miedo a morir **

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron, para perderse en una conexión mágicamente poderosa, Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pie a cabeza, aquellos ojos verdes lograban atraparla por completo, no podía dejar de mirarlos aunque quisiera. Quinn sin detenerse a pensar en nada, comenzó acercar su rostro lentamente para besarla.

- **No puedo** – Rachel exclamo apartando su rostro e impidiendo que aquel besos se llevara a cabo – **lo siento Quinn, pero no puedo **– le informo mientras se levantaba del sofá

- **¿Por qué?** – la rubia interrogo mientras se colocaba a la par con ella

- **Sam y yo, nosotros… **

- **Lo sé**

- **¿Lo sabes?**

- **Si **

- **¿Cómo es eso posible?**

- **Anoche los vi besándose y luego los vi entrar a tu habitación** – Quinn le explico mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

- **¿Estabas espiándome? **

- **¿Qué? No, yo fui hablar contigo, acerca de lo que te a cabo de contar** – la rubia tomo un poco de aire – **pero cuando llegue al hotel, te vi con Sam** – termino diciendo en un susurro

- **He decidido darle una oportunidad a Sam **

- **Creo que es justo **

- **Si tan solo me hubieras dejado entrar Quinn, si no hubieras huido de mí, tal vez en estos momentos las cosas serian diferentes **

- **Esta bien Rachel, todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos** – la rubia le dijo con suavidad

¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto envueltos en la compleja red de sentimientos luego de perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien? La mezcla de sentimientos resulta ser agobiante, a veces rabia, a veces pena, odio, cariño, entre otros. Sin embargo sea cual sea el camino, la verdad irrefrenable es que terminaremos tendidos en la senda del dolor sin saber qué camino tomar, preguntándonos porque tuvimos que actuar de manera tan cobarde y de allí, la resignación toma las riendas de nuestra conciencia y nos hace sonreír tristemente anhelando la felicidad de esa persona que nos abrió su corazón, y ahora está lejos de nuestro alcance.

- **Tengo que regresar a mi escritorio** – Quinn exclamo en un susurro

- **Si, y yo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo** – Rachel le respondió mientras la miraba fijamente – **supongo que nos veremos luego **

- **Si, luego** – la rubia acepto con un tono triste mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

La resignación es la disyuntiva del querer y no querer dejar ir a una persona que sabes que tiene sentimientos por ti. La vida llevo a Quinn por caminos insospechados, la convirtió en un polo opuesto de la persona maravillosa que realmente era, y esto había traído como consecuencia, el perder la oportunidad de volver a tener alguien que valía la pena dentro de su vida. Porque Rachel eligió a Sam y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía culparla, después de haberle abierto su corazón dos veces y ella haberla rechazado, era de saber que la morena se cansaría de esperar por algo que no estaba segura de que fuera a llegar. Aunque llego, pero lo hizo tarde. Por lo que ahora tendría que resignarse a verla pasar de la mano con otra persona.

_Tenemos la muerte que nos merecemos y nos merecemos la muerte que tenemos _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota:** buenas noches, primero que nada un cordial saludo a todas la personas que siguen esta historia. La siguiente nota es para volver a pedirles un gran favor, debió a la situación política tan fuerte que estamos viviendo aquí en Venezuela, el gobierno ha logrado callar a los medios de comunicación nacional, e intenta callar a los internacionales y bloquear la señal de internet. Y es por eso que les pidió que se dirijan a Youtube y busquen el video que tiene como titulo _"VENEZUELA [Ya estamos Cansados] Vídeo que conmovió a toda Venezuela" _vean el contenido del mismo y por favor difúndanlo por las diferentes redes sociales que suelan utilizar. Queremos que todo el mundo vea lo que aquí está ocurriendo. Ya que la orden del gobierno nacional es simple: matarnos, ya van hay varios compañeros estudiantes que han sido desaparecidos. Y bueno los que aun estamos afuera en las calles estamos siendo acosados. Así que por favor, ayúdenos un poco. Con solo difundir la información que les pido ayudan como no tienen una idea. Bueno sin más nada que decirles, me despido. Deseándoles que vivan libres porque nacieron libres.


	15. Chapter 13

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 13 **

**The Surprise Of The Night**

_La muerte tiene la mala costumbre de esconderse en detrás de las puertas, quedarse muy callada y quieta, con la firme intención de sorprendernos_

La luz triste del anochecer se reflejaba en la nieve que había cubierto la ciudad durante el día. No se veía un alma en toda la zona. El mundo más allá de aquel mísero bar, donde sí debía de haber otros seres humanos, podría ser un espejismo. Tras un golpe de viento, una brisa helada se coló por su nuca. A punto estuvo de soltar una maldición, pero se contuvo y se limitó a estremecerse con un brusco escalofrío. Se ajustó el cuello de su gruesa chaqueta. No había inviernos tan duros en Miami. Comenzó a preguntarse en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió mudarse a New York.

- **Estoy congelándome **– Brody se quejo con desespero –** podrías repetirme una vez más, porque estamos aquí** – le insistió una vez más a Quinn, que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto

- **Por enésima vez Brody, estamos aquí vigilando a ver si aparece algún sospechoso** – la detective le repitió con cansancio

- **Pero el sospechoso principal esta apunto de reunirse con la Dra. Sexy** – el oficial afirmo con rapidez

- **Tu mismo la has dicho, sospechoso principal, mas no está probado que sea el culpable** – Quinn lo corrigió con suavidad

- **Ah ya veo, entonces mientras la Dra. Sexy le hace la prueba a St. James, para confirmar si es el asesino, nosotros nos congelamos aquí como paletas de helados** – el moreno soltó con sarcasmo

- **Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí Brody, pero es mi trabajo, e intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, ahora podrías dejar de quejarte** – Quinn le dijo con bastante rudeza

- **Veo que estas de mal humor esta noche **

- **Lo siento** – la rubia se disculpo con su amigo – **es solo que, no quiero estar aquí** – volvió anunciar despacio

- **¿Donde quieres estar? **

- **¡Las Bahamas!**

- **¿Las Bahamas? **

- **Si, quisiera perderme entre las bellezas tropicales de las Islas Bimini **

- **Interesante, aunque por un momento pensé que escogerías perderte en las bellezas tropicales de las islas Berry, oh cierto, esas ya las exploraste **

- **¡Eres un imbécil! **

- **Por lo que veo, pase de ser cerdo a imbécil **

- **Contigo es imposible hablar **

- **De acuerdo, lo siento… ¿quiere contarme que sucede? **

- **Nada **

- **¿Nos quedamos si la Dra. Sexy? **

- **Digamos que la Dra. Sexy, ahora tiene su hombre sexy**

- **¿Quién? **

- **Ni siquiera te haces una idea **

- **El rubio bocón **

- **El mismo que viste y calza **

- **El no es sexy… por lo menos yo no lo veo sexy **

- **¡Qué bien por ti!**

- **Lo siento… **

- **Me lo merezco** – Quinn anuncio con una amarga sonrisa – **me empeña tanto en no dejarla entrar en mi vida, que termine arrojándola a los brazos de ese** – tomo un bocado de aire intentando mantener la calma – **ya no importa** – susurro regresando su mirada a la entrada del bar

- **¿En crees que ya no importa? **

- **Ella quiere estar con el** – la detective le hizo saber con suavidad - **¿Qué puedo hacer? **

- **Robársela **– Brody le propuso con una sonrisa macabra

- **Aparte de ser un cerdo, e imbécil, no tienes moral** – Quinn exclamo bastante sorprendida

- **Yo no tengo moral y tú no tienes a la Dra. Sexy, el mundo esta en perfecto orden** – el moreno anuncio con toda la intención de molestar a Quinn

- **Lo estará, cuando saque mi arma y te dispare** – la rubia lo amenazo con un tono frio y sereno

- **Lo siento** – Brody se disculpo con suavidad – **mira el lado bueno, aun me tienes a mí **– le anuncio con una coqueta sonrisa

- **Supongo que ese debe ser mi consuelo** – Quinn susurro con tristeza

Rachel sentía como un pequeño manojos de nervio se extendía por su cuerpo mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en la puerta principal de la casa de Jesse St. James. Estaba lista para entrar en acción. Dio una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro, en dirección de la camioneta negra que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Tomo un gran bocado de aire, antes de acercarse a la puerta y presionar el timbre. Pasaron solo unos escasos dos minutos cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, mostrando a Jesse St. James, que la recibía con una seductora sonrisa.

- **Te dije que no te resistirías a mi propuesta** – Jesse le dijo con un poco de soberbia

- **Que te puedo decir, no todo los días, se tiene una oferta como esta** – Rachel anuncio mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

- **Pasa, por favor** – el pintor le pidió mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso

Rachel estudiaba cada detalle del interior de la casa de Jesse. La psicóloga no pudo evitar sentirse embelesada con la estructura física del lugar, que desprendía cierto poder mágico a través de sus paredes y poseía un olor a natural que le daba un toque de sutileza. Porque es como los que se extraen directamente de materias primas vegetales y sólo sufren un pequeño número de transformaciones. Lo que dejaría como conclusión que están compuestos por un 90% de material original y un 10% por el buqué de personalización.

- **Linda casa **– la psicóloga lo halago con un tono delicado – **representa exactamente lo que eres **– aseguro sin dejar de ver la decoración a su alrededor

- **¿Lo que soy?**

- **Un pintor en todo el sentido de la palabra** – Rachel le aclaro con suavidad

- **Gracias **– Jesse le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa – **¿te apetece una copa de vino?**

- **Por favor**

El vino tinto es un tipo de vino procedente mayormente de mostos de uvas tintas, con la elaboración pertinente para conseguir la difusión de la materia colorante que contienen los hollejos de la uva. En función del tiempo de envejecimiento que se realice en la barrica y en la botella, pueden obtenerse vinos jóvenes, crianzas, reservas o grandes reservas. En pocas palabras es una de las bebidas más exquisitas que existen. Rachel lo sabía, y por saberlo, fue que no pudo evitar oler el contenido que reposaba en el interior de la copa que Jesse le entrego. Aquella era una de las mejores maneras que se tenía de poder saber si un vino era de calidad o no. El aroma dulce que la morena percibió a través de la fosas nasales, hizo que se degustara por completo con aquel vino tinto.

Jesse sonrió con ligereza al ver lo compacidad que estaba la psicóloga con el vino que había elegido. Y eso que aun no llegaba a probarlo, con el simple hecho de haber captado su olor, ya podía saber si lo disfrutaría o no. Porque es bien sabido que el olfato es el sentido más pasivo y, en general, nos sorprende distraídos, cuando nos llegan aromas u olores que, por su intensidad y nitidez, nos llamen la atención. Si nos concentráramos en oler a cada momento, asistiríamos deslumbrados a la multitud de aromas que nos rodean y que muchas veces por lo apresurado que vivimos la vida no logramos captar.

La mejor parte llego para Rachel cuando probo sus labios entraron en contacto con aquel liquido rojizo. Sin poder evitarlo cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como aquel sabor dulce se expandía por todo su paladar. Las sensaciones que le producía aquel vino tinto en la boca podía compararlas con los suaves acordes musicales de una ópera o con las suaves líneas de pintura que se deslizan por la fina textura de un lienzo. Porque aquel vino tenía una combinación armónica entre el aspecto, aroma y sabor.

- **Buena elección St. James** – Rachel felicito al pintor aun saboreando el vino – **se ve que tu buen gusto va de la mano con tu talento** – aseguro mientras le daba una mirada al liquido en el interior de su copa

- **Eso no lo dudes nunca** – Jesse le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **aunque no fue fácil lograr conseguir mi talento **– le confesó a la morena al mismo tiempo que le hacia una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera

- **¿No?** – Rachel cuestiono siguiendo los pasos del pintor

- **Vera Sr. Berry, siempre quise ser pintor** – Jesse comenzó a explicarle mientras la guiaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa – **pero cuando tenía 15 años mi padre Harold, me dijo que no tenia madera para pintar** – se detuvo al final del pasillo – **porque no veía las cosas como debería verlas un pintor sino más bien como cualquier persona común y corriente **– miro fijamente a la morena – **entonces, pase semanas meditando las palabras de mi padre, hasta que una noche, cuando estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, me puse a ver un cuadro que este me había regalado, lo mire durante horas, lo mire de diferentes ángulos, lo mire hasta que me dolió la vista, y entonces cuando mi mente se encontraba en un estado a medio camino entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia potenciado por el sueño, logre descifrar las palabras de mi padre, aprendí a ver las cosas como las ve un pintor**

- **¿Cómo es la visión de los pintores? **

- **Solemos ver mas allá de lo que vemos** – el pintor le susurro en voz baja – **y es por eso que las pinturas se vuelven arte, y el arte se vuelve misterio **– le aseguro con suavidad

- **Ver mas allá de lo que ven** – Rachel susurro intentando descifrar aquella frase dicha por St. James

- **Mira detrás de ti y dime que ves** – Jesse le pidió a la morena con suavidad

- Rachel se giro despacio encontrándose de frente con una puerta de madera blanca – **una puerta** – aseguro con tranquilidad

- **Tú ves una puerta, pero yo veo el árbol de cual fue extraído la madera, el carpintero que le dio forma, la raspo y la cubrió de barniz… yo veo mas allá de lo que tú ves** – Jesse le explico despacio

Entonces Rachel comprendió lo que Jesse le quería decir. Hay algo mas detrás de lo que se ve a simple vista. Ahora la pregunta era, si Jesse podía ver mas allá de lo que los demás veían, también sería capaz de ir mas allá de lo que otras personas irían. Acaso ese don que había logrado obtener, lo había también transformado en un despiadado asesino. Poso su mirada sobre la puerta de madera. La curiosidad por saber que se escondía detrás de esta, despertó de su interior.

- **¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta?** – Rachel pregunto despacio sin dejar de mirar la puerta

- **Porque no lo averiguas por ti misma** – Jesse le propuso sacando unas llaves de sus finos Jeans – **toma, ten el privilegio de ser la primera persona que dejo entrar a mi estudio privado** – dijo ofreciéndole las llaves

A ese punto, Rachel ya no estaba muy segura de si aceptar la propuesta por Jesse. Había mucho que considerar. Porque lo estaba detrás de aquella puerta podía ser una bonita sorpresa o un gran peligro. Era impredecible saber lo que St. James ocultaba en aquella habitación. Tan impredecible como una moneda lanzada al aire. Y fue por eso entonces que Rachel acepto la oferta, tomo la llaves que Jesse le ofrecía. Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro procedió abrir aquella puerta. Encontrando solamente oscuridad y nada más.

- **¿Es un chiste?** – Rachel pregunto con un tono rígido

- **Si quieres ver, tienes que adentrarte en la oscuridad** – Jesse le hizo saber con suavidad

- **No estoy muy segura** – la psicóloga informo intentando retroceder

- **Oh vamos, la luz solo la encuentras después de haber andado la oscuridad** – el pinto aseguro impidiendo que Rachel se alejara – **pasa **– pidió pero con un tono bastante autoritario

- **No** – Rachel se negó intentando alejarse – **Jesse, déjame pasar** – pidió cuando vio que le pintor no se movía

- **¿Y si no lo hago qué?** – St. James pregunto con un tono desafiante

- **Voy a gritar** – la psicóloga le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Oye, no tienes porque ponerte así, lo único que quiero es que veas lo que hay adentro de esa habitación** – el pintor le dijo con suavidad en un intento de retomar nuevamente su confianza

- **Si veo lo que guardas ahí, me dejaras ir **

- **Lo prometo **

- **Bien **

Reuniendo toda la valentía posible, Rachel se giro y comenzó abrirse paso palpando en la oscuridad. Intentaba apartar el miedo que sentía de su mente, era una mujer de ciencia y lógica, el miedo no estaba en su vocabulario. Hace tiempo, cuando cursaba su primer año en la universidad, su profesor de psicología general le pregunto cómo se definía a sí misma, y ella muy segura le respondió: "Soy un mujer que se viste en las tinieblas, el miedo no me opaca" soberbia pura era lo que manifestaba con aquellas palabras. Y esa misma soberbia era que la había hecho aceptar entrar en aquella habitación, aun cuando podía ser lo último que hiciera en su vida.

- **Sigo sin ver nada Jesse** – se quejo cuando sintió que ya había andado un largo estrecho en línea recta – **si esto es una broma, me parece de mal gusto… **

De repente una luz brillante la golpeo tan de sorpresa que tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. Pasado unos segundos fue acoplando a la repentina claridad. Busco con su mirada a Jesse y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de ella, parado justo al lado de un interruptor de luz. El pintor sonreía complacido al ver que había conseguido llevar a Rachel a un estado de nervio infundado.

- **Y dios dijo hágase la luz** – St. Jemes exclamo con un tono divertido

- **Eres un imbécil** – Rachel le dijo con bastante seriedad

- **Eso lastimo mi corazón** – Jesse le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **ahora Srta. Berry, deléitese con mi colección más reciente **– anuncio señalando por encima del hombro de la morena

Rachel se giro despacio, siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Jesse. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, conto mentalmente los cuadros que estaban colocados uno al lado de otro. Un intenso escalofrió le recorrió su espina dorsal, al ver las imágenes que estaban plasmada en aquellos cuadros. Que representaban la mismísima muerte, pero de una forma artística y escalofriante.

- **No son hermosos** – Jesse le pregunto en un susurro a la psicóloga mientras se posaba a su lado

- **Son aterradores** – Rachel exclamo con sinceridad

- **Gracias **

- **¿Por qué pintas cuadros donde personificas a la muerte?** – la morena le pregunto con suavidad

- **La muerte asusta porque pocos la entienden** – Jesse comenzó a explicar mientras se acercaba a los cuadros – **nadie quiere estar con ella por la mala fama que tiene **– vio como Rachel le prestaba una atención absoluta – **pero cuando dejas de verla como una enemiga y comienzas a verla como una aliada, entonces deja de ser amenazante y la comprendes **

- **¿Me estás diciendo que la muerte es tu aliada?** – Rachel le cuestiono intentando permanecer lo más serena posible

- **Yo la vi de frente, ella me sonrió y me dijo que no tenía que tenerle miedo** – St. Jemes le confesó con un tono frio – **es por eso que mi arte es oscuro, es por eso que busco representar la imperfección humana en ellos, glorificando a la muerte **

- **Miras mas allá de muerte** – Rachel exclamo mirando fijamente al pintor

- **Dígame Srta. Berry, ha visto usted también la muerte cara a cara** – el pintor le pregunto despacio

- **No, nunca he visto la muerte de frente** – la psicóloga le aseguro con rapidez

- **Entonces tiene un maravilloso don** – St. James la halago sonriéndole ligeramente – **porque esos cuadros que están ahí** – señalo las pinturas que se encontraba frente ellos – **solo pueden ser entendidos por personas que hayan visto la muerte de frente, porque las cinco mujeres que me inspiraron esos cuadros estuvieron frente a frente con la muerte** – le aseguro de con suavidad

Rachel asimilo la última información dada por Jesse con rapidez, desde el primer momento que vio los cuadros se imagino tuvo la firme idea de quienes se trataban. Pero solo fue hasta ese momento que logro confirmarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros al saber que había obtenido justo lo que fue a buscar. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ahora solo debía inventar una excusa creíble, para marcar su partida.

- **Bien, ha sido muy interesante todo esto** – Rachel anuncio con suavidad – **pero tengo que irme** – le hizo saber al pintor, quien frunció su ceño levemente

- **Irte, pero si acabas de llegar** – Jesse dijo con un tono bastante serio

- **Acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer** – la morena anuncio con rapidez intentando no sonar ansiosa

- **¿Volveré a verte? **

- **Posiblemente… adiós St. James **

Camino tan rápido que no fue consiente en qué momento salió de la casa de Jesse. Sino hasta que sintió la ligera brisa de la noche golpeándole el rostro. A pasos apresurados camino hacia la camioneta van que las esperaba a las afuera de la casa de St. James y respiro aliviada una vez que estuvo en la parte trasera del vehículo, donde la esperaba el capitán Schuester y otros tres detectives

- **Buen trabajo Dra. Berry** – Schuester la felicito con una pequeña sonrisa – **debo admitir que nos pusimos nerviosos cuando la acorralo, pero sin duda alguna supo cómo llevar la situación **

- **Pensé que entrarían cuando eso paso** – Rachel les recrimino con un tono serio

- **Tiene que entender Dra. Berry, que no teníamos motivos de peso para irrumpir en la propiedad de St. James** – el capitán le informo despacio intentando excusarse

- **¿Y que se supone que tenía que hacer Jesse para que entraran en acción?, cortarme el cuello** –la psicóloga le pregunto con sarcasmo

- **Se lo está tomando muy apecho, relájese, que la peor parte ya paso** – Schuester le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – **vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí** – le pidió al oficial que estaba al volante del vehículo

Rachel negó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de frustración. No sabía si enojarse o sentirse aliviada. Aunque podía hacer ambas cosas. Lo cierto era que había llevado con éxito el trabajo que ella misma se asigno. Ya no importaba quedarse guindada discutiendo los posibles si hubiera. Pero muy en el fondo, la psicóloga tenía que admitir en un punto dado sintió temor de lo que podía sucederle. Entonces fue cuando la voz de Quinn se proyecto en su cabeza, diciéndole "no eres la más apta para ese trabajo" sacudió su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por sacar a la rubia de su mente

- **Quinn es tu turno **

- **No **

- **Bien, lo hare yo… espió con mi pequeño ojo… **

- **Sam **

- **De hecho iba a decir algo blanco **

- **No, Sam está caminando hacia la entrada del bar** – la detective le informo a su amigo mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del bar

- **¿Qué?** – Brody pregunto sorprendido mirando hacia el lugar que apuntaba su amiga y pudo ver claramente la figura de Sam Evans que se adentraba en el interior de aquel bar – **¿Qué demonios hace el rubio bocón en ese bar? **

- **No se… aunque estoy muy segura de que no está haciéndole una visita social a uno de sus amigos** – Quinn exclamo despacio con la mirada fija en la entrada donde hacia unos segundos había estado el rubio

- **Quinn, esta situación se está poniendo bastante rara** – Brody le hizo saber con un tono bastante preocupado

- **Si Brody, así es **

Las personas son como las puertas, también traen sus misterios detrás de la fachada, por eso debemos recordar la sabias palabras de nuestros padres "nunca le abras la puerta a un extraño, no le abras hasta que sepas realmente quien llama"

- **Ya dije que no Brody… y no quiero tener que repetirlo** – Quinn amenazo mientras se adentraba al interior de la estación

- **Tenemos derecho a investigar**– el oficial insistió una vez mas siguiendo los pasos de la rubia – **es lo que hacemos, investigamos sospechosos**

- **El no es un sospechoso** – la rubia le recordó a su amigo sin detener su marcha

- **¿Porque lo defiendes?, se robo a tu chica **

- **Brody basta** – Quinn pidió con enfado, haciéndole frente a su amigo – **no vamos a investigar a Sam, lo que hacia en ese bar es irrelevante, claro esta, pero trataremos esto bajo mi criterio** – le hizo saber despacio

- **¿El cual es? **

- **Hablare con Rachel **

- **En verdad crees que eso es lo mejor **

- **Si **

- **Entiendo** – Brody susurro aceptando lo dicho por la detective

Confusión, era lo que había en la cabeza de Quinn, un monto de preguntas, a las cuales no estaba muy segura si quería buscarles respuestas. Por miedo a que Rachel pensara que estaba intentando arruinarle su relación con Sam. Pero tampoco podía permitir que saliera lastimada, y fue por eso que había tomado la decisión de contarle lo que vio. Aunque no estuviera muy segura de lo que vio. Miro su reloj, las agujas apuntaban las 11:30 am, no estaba segura si encontraría a Rachel en su oficina a esa hora, hacia una hora que había recibido un texto por parte de unos de los detectives que estaban presentes cuando la morena se entrevisto con St. James, donde le decía que todo salió bien y que ahora iban de regreso a la estación. La rubia observo el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de psicóloga durante unos segundos, sin dudarlo mas, fue en busca de Rachel. Tuvo la plena seguridad de que la morena se encontraba en el interior de su oficina cuando vio la luz salir por la rendija inferior de la puerta. Puso su mano derecha sobre la manilla de la puerta y suspiro pesadamente antes de girarla.

- Quinn abrió ligeramente la puerta y pudo ver que Rachel se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en su ordenador – **Rachel **– la llamo con suavidad y vio como esta detuvo lo que hacia para posar su mirada en ella – **¿podemos hablar?** – le pregunto un poco temerosa

- **Claro** – la psicóloga acepto rápidamente – **pasa y siéntate por favor** – le pidió señalando el sofá que se encontraba en la oficina – **pensé que estabas cumpliendo con la vigilia que ****Schuester te ordeno** – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia el sofá

- **Si, pero mi turno termino** – la rubia informo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá – **¿como te fue con St. James?** – le pregunto con interés

- Rachel soltó un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de la detective – **digamos que fue productivo** – dijo con un tono bastante calmado

- **¿Es nuestro asesino? **

- **Hay una gran posibilidad de que si lo sea, pero se necesita una investigación completa y es por eso que Schuester le solicitara al fiscal una orden de allanamiento contra St. James** – la psicóloga informo despacio

- **Estoy segura que la emitirá sin dudarlo… ¿Estas bien? **

- **Si, es solo que, todo fue muy distinto a lo que imagine, demasiado a decir verdad **

- **¿Te hizo daño? **

- **No, aunque por un momento pensé que lo haría… tenias razón cuando dijiste que no era la más indica para este trabajo **

- **Rachel… **

- **Yo se todo sobre el comportamiento humano Quinn, tengo la plena certeza de poder descifrar el comportamiento de las personas, porque hacen lo que hacen… pero lamentablemente toda ese conocimiento no me ayudo a controlarme, deje que el miedo se colara en mi mente y no sabia como actuar o que hacer… todo era muy confuso, mi instintos de supervivencia me decían una cosa y mi cerebro hacia lo contrario, no se lograban poner de acuerdo **– Rachel explico un tanto frustrada por lo sucedido

- **¿Que te decían tu instintos? **

- **Que golpeara a St. James en la entre pierna y corriera sin mirar atrás… pero luego mi cerebro me dijo que me quedara y viera hasta donde el llegaría sin hacerme daño **

- **Rachel, si tus instintos te dicen que corras, corre** – Quinn le dijo con suavidad – **ábrete paso hasta que llegues a un lugar seguro, sino no tienes a nadie cerca que te vaya auxiliar con rapidez, debes refugiarte e intentar calmarte lo mas que puedas, mira a tu alrededor y ve las posibilidades que tienes de escapar, llegado al caso de que tu atacante este acercándose, debes pelear, pero de manera coordinada**

- **¿Coordinada? **

- **Eres experta en disciplinas de defensa personal, cierto **

- **Si **

- **Bien, entonces te será fácil entender esta parte, si tu atacante es muy alto y robusto, debes golpearlo en la parte baja de su cadera, entrepierna, muslos, rodillas, por ultimo la cara, con los primeros golpes estará muy agobiado así que dejarlo inconsciente no te será difícil, ahora si es de tamaño promedio, debes golpearlo en el pecho, abdomen, y hombros, entiendes **

- **Si, entiendo **

- **Perfecto **

- **Esto te lo enseñaron en la academia de policía **

- **No, lo aprendí en el campo de trabajo… en la academia te enseñan muchas cosas, pero nada se compara cuando estas en ese momento cumbre de supervivencia**

- **Gracias **

- **De nada **

Después de esa platica instructiva, no hubo más palabras, ahora solo se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, como si de pronto todo lo demás dejo de existir. Rachel tenía que confesar que aquellos ojos verdes lograban atraparla por completo. Por su parte Quinn no podía evitar pensar en lo perfecto que eran aquellos ojos marrones que tenía frente a ella. Era como si ambas trataran de descifrar la transposición que se ocultaba en sus miradas.

- **¿De que querías hablar?** – Rachel le pregunto rápidamente a la rubia en un intento por romper ese cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambas

- **De nada importante** – Quinn le aseguro mientras se incorporaba rápidamente – solo quería saber como te había ido

- **¿Segura? **

- **Muy segura**

- **De acuerdo **

- **Tengo que irme** – Quinn anuncio mirando su reloj – **¿quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?** – le pregunto con suavidad a la morena

- **Claro, me harías un gran favor, solo déjame que tome mis cosas y nos vamos** – le hizo saber mientras camina hacia su escritorio

- **Te espero afuera** – la rubia anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – **rayos **– se quejo una vez que estuvo afuera de la oficina – **Brody** – llamo suavemente a su amigo cuando lo vio salir de una de las oficinas cercanas

- **¿Si? **

- **Busca todo lo relacionado con Sam Evans, has un informe completo de la información que encuentres y me lo haces llegar, mas tardar mañana al mediodía** – Quinn le ordeno al oficial con suavidad

- **Cuenta con ello** – Brody le aseguro con rapidez

- **Nos vamos** – Rachel pregunto apareciendo de repente

- **Claro **– Quinn acepto forzando una pequeña sonrisa – **hasta mañana Brody** – se despidió de su amigo

- **Hasta mañana Quinn, hasta Dra. Berry** – el oficial se despidió con cordialidad

- **Por favor, llámame Rachel** – la psicóloga le pidió con suavidad

- Brody suspiro pesadamente mientras veía a ambas mujeres alejarse – **veamos que escondes Sam Evans **– susurro dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio

No hay ni una sola persona en este mundo que no tengan un que otro secreto escondido en el closet, y como en la historia de la caja de pandora, siempre hay alguien que no puede resistirse a abrir una puerta que debería permanecer cerrada, dicen que la vida se trata de eso, de puertas que se abren cuando otras se cierran, que terminan un ciclo para empezar uno nuevo, y también puertas que esconden secretos, umbrales que tal vez nos arrepintamos de traspasar

_No hay noche que acabe sin una sorpresa, no hay muerte que llegue sin anticipación _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	16. Chapter 14

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 14 **

**Interrogation**

_La muerte nunca dad explicaciones de por qué hace lo que hace, pero muchas veces deja traslucir, que detrás de cada muerte, hay un motivo y razón, que para algunos no son claras ni coherentes, pero para ella sí_

Siempre hay un día en el que dar la cara el es principio de una decisión, de un cambio pequeño, o de toda una revolución, es dejarse de trampas, de estrategias y sin ánimos de ocultar nada mas, abrirle el juego al enemigo para que se dé cuenta de que ya perdió, los valientes dan la cara por voluntad propia, mientras que los cobardes tienen que ser desenmascarados y obligarlos a dar la cara, eso es hacer justicia

- **¿Pero que demonios?** – Jesse exclamo enojado cuando vio que su casa era invadida por decenas de policías bien armados

- **Jesse St. James** – Quinn llamo al pintor mientras le hacia frente al pintor – **tiene que acompañarnos a la estación, necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas **– le informo mientras le entregaba la orden de allanamiento

- **¿Porque? **

- **Investigamos un caso de homicidios múltiples**

- **Yo no mate a nadie **

- **Eso esta por verse** – Quinn le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Oigan no se atrevan a tocas mis pinturas** – Jesse le grito histérico a los oficiales que revisaban la casa

- **Ahora son evidencia** – Quinn le informo con rapidez

- **¿Estoy arrestado?**

- **No por los momentos **

- **Entonces puedo negarme a acompañarlos **

- **No, la orden especifica que tenemos permiso de interrogarlo, y esto debe ser en la estación de policías** – la detective le explico con toda la calma del mundo

- **Si falta una sola cosa cuando regrese, los demandare** – el pintor dijo en forma de amenaza antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

- **Puckerman **– Quinn llamo al oficial – **tomen solamente lo que esta especificado la orden, lo menos que necesitamos en esto momentos es una demanda por infracción** – le ordeno con rapidez

- **Si detective **

La observación es cuando ves algo detalladamente. Una actividad realizada por un ser vivo, qué detecta y asimila los rasgos de esta actividad. La observación, se utiliza fundamentalmente para conocer hechos, conductas y comportamientos. Los cuales nos pueden hacer saber si hemos dado específicamente con lo que buscábamos o no. Eso era exactamente a lo que estaba siendo sometido Jesse St. James, que se encontraba en el interior de la sala de interrogatorios. Al otro lado del espejo seis pares de ojos seguían sus movimientos con cautela, sin perder detalle alguno.

- **Se ve tranquilo** – Quinn exclamo mientras observaba a Jesse que se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios

- **Esta tranquilo** – Rachel le aseguro con rapidez – **esta sentado correctamente, y sus manos están ligeramente apoyadas sobre la mesa sin temblarles y sus ojos están fijos, lo que nos dice que no esta para nada nervios **– explico mientras observaba el comportamiento de St. James

- **Es un buen actor entonces** – Quinn susurro sin apartar su mirada del pintor

- **Veamos cuanto le dura cuando entres ahí** – Schuester le dijo a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- **No lo presiones** – Rachel pidió con rapidez cuando vio a Quinn dirigirse a la puerta – **St. James es cínico, si lo presionas, se burlara de ti** – le explico con suavidad

- **De acuerdo** – Quinn acepto el consejo de la morena

Jesse escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse, giro rápidamente su cabeza, encontrándose con Quinn parada a unos cuantos pasos, sosteniendo una carpeta marrón en sus manos y una mirada relajada. El pintor no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo, cosa que no sorprendió a la detective ya que esa había sido una clara advertencia de Rachel. Era cínico, pero gracias a dios que ella sabia como tratar a esa clase de persona.

- **Me puede explicar, ¿que hago aquí?** – Jesse pregunto un con tranquilidad

- **Creí que ya lo sabía** – Quinn le dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a el – **y le recuerdo que puede llamar a su abogado, antes de que comience el interrogatorio **

- **Ustedes irrumpieron en mi casa, asegurando cosas que no son verdad y es por eso que no necesito un abogado** – el pintor exclamo con el tono mas calmado que tenia – **¿de donde sacaron semejante locura?** – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- **Mejor responda esta pregunta, ¿que tan seguido ronda a las mujeres de los bajos fondos de la ciudad?** – Quinn disparo aquella pregunta sin ninguna cautela

- **Estoy realizando varios cuadros de impresionismo, esas mujeres tienen historias interesantes sobre sufrimiento y muerte, por lo tanto son mis musas** – Jesse explico con rapidez

- **Y dígame, son sus musas antes o después de asesinarlas** – la rubia le pregunto con bastante sarcasmo

- **¿Perdón? **

- Quinn abrió la carpeta que tenia en sus manos y saco una a uno las fotos de las cinco victimas – **varios empleados de tres diferentes bares, aseguraron verlo rondando esos lugares y también aseguran haberlo visto conversando con las cinco victimas **– observo con Jesse no apartaba la mirada de las fotografías

- **Yo no las asesine** – el pintor aseguro con mucha firmeza

- **Me resulta difícil de creer, cuando no parece impresionado de verlas muerta** – la rubia le dijo con bastante suavidad

- **Leo las noticias detective, ya sabia de este caso** – Jesse le informo con rapidez

- **Y no le llamo la atención, que las mismas mujeres con las que había estado conversando, habían sido brutalmente asesinadas** – Quinn le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

- **Eran prostitutas, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que tuvieran ese final** – St. James exclamo sin inmutarse

- **Habla como si las odiara, ¿acaso le recuerdan algo o alguien? **

- **Si es tan buena haciendo su trabajo, porque no lo averigua **

- **Es una lastima que el estado de New York no den la pena de muerte, porque estoy segura de que usted la obtendría** – Quinn le susurro con un tono bastante intimidante

- **¿Por asesinar prostitutas?**

- **¿Eso es una confesión? **

- **Es simple comentario **

Quinn estuvo apunto de volver hablar, cuando escucho un par de toques en el vidrio de la sala. Dio una rápida mirada sobre el cristal, después miro a St. James, quien le hizo una pequeña seña hacia la puerta, dándole entender que la estaban solicitando.

- **¿Que sucede?** – Quinn pregunto apenas cruzo la puerta

- **Estas llevando mal el interrogatorio** – Rachel le informo con rapidez

- **¿Que? Rachel, soy profesional, he hecho esto millones de veces** – la rubia le informo sintiéndose ofendida

- **No lo dudo, pero este hombre, no es como los demás criminales, es muy inteligente, prácticamente ha creado una barrera, la cual no podrás pasar si sigues haciendo ese tipo de preguntas** – la psicóloga le informo – **si le preguntas de manera directa si es el asesino, lo negara con la arrogancia propia que tiene, que le enseñes las fotografías de las victimas no lo impresionara, sino mas bien le dará placer ver su trabajo **

- **¿Qué sugieres? **

- **Yo hablar con el **

- **No **

- **Quinn **

- **Si entras a esa sala ahora el sabrá que le estabas tendiendo una trampa y si es el asesino no dudara en tomar represarías** – Quinn advirtió a la morena con preocupación

- **No le tengo miedo** – Rachel sentencio con firmeza

- **No me importa, la respuesta es no **

- **Schuester **– la morena le solicito ayuda al capitán

- **La Dra. Berry continuara con el interrogatorio **

- **Capitán… **

- **Ya dije detective Fabray **– Schuester sentencio con firmeza

Quinn apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras observaba como Rachel caminaba hacia la puerta. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, le resultaba casi absurdo entender como era posible que mientras intentaba cuidar de Rachel, esta más se empeñaba en exponerse al peligro. Ahora le quedaba más que claro que la morena le gustaba tener siempre el control de la situación. Sin importarle los riesgos que esto le pudiera acarrear.

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, debo decir que en verdad estoy sorprendido de verte aquí** – Jesse anuncio cuando vio a Rachel parada en la puerta

- **¿En verdad lo estas?** – la morena lo cuestiono mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento frente a el – **porque una persona que tiene una personalidad tan cínica como la tuya, difícilmente se impresiona por algo**

- **Estos es increíble** – el pintor se quejo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla – **no tienen ninguna prueba que me cause, por lo tanto es ridículo que tenga que soportar este interrogatorio **

- **Hay una prueba que te incrimina **

- **¿Cual? **

- **Pintura de laca… se encontró pintura de laca en el rostro de una de las victimas, me imagino que eso sucedió cuando la tocaste con la mano descubierta **

- **Tienes idea de la cantidad de pintores que hay en esta ciudad, entre profesionales, novatos y aficionados** – Jesse le pregunto despacio

- **Supongo que muchos **

- **Pues si, muchos Srta. Berry **

- **Pero no todos tienen el mismo pasado que tu Jesse **

- **Todos tienen un pasado **

- **Pero ninguno es tan trágico como el tuyo** – Rachel le aseguro despacio – **tu padre asesina a tu madre frente a tus ojos, y luego se suicidad, después el hombre que te adopto resulto ser un alcohólico abusivo que frecuentaba prostitutas **– vio como St. James tragaba grueso mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos – **es difícil mantener una mente cuerda con ese pasado, no crees**

- **Tuve una infancia difícil, y una adolescencia trágica, pero eso no me convirtió en un psicópata asesino** – Jesse le aseguro con suavidad – **me convirtió en un gran pintor **

- **Jesse porque te empeñas en personificar la muerte y las imperfecciones humanas en tus pinturas** – la psicóloga le pregunto con suavidad

- **Cuando se esta cerca de la muerte, la visiones cambian, se deja de ver al mundo como se conoce, y se comienza a verlo de una forma muy distinta, donde se veía rosa, ahora se ve negro** – el pintor le relato con bastante calma

- **Las imperfecciones comienzan a salir sin buscarlas **

- **¡Exacto! **

- **Sabias que las mujeres asesinadas, tenían un pasado exactamente igual al tuyo **

- **Si, lo sabía **

- **Es mucha coincidencia, no crees **

- **No, no lo es, fue por su pasado que las elegí para hacerlas mis modelos **

- **¿Que tipo de modelos? **

- **Yo les contaba mi historia y ellas me contaban la suya, al ver que eran tan parecidas, sabia entonces que éramos exactamente iguales **

- **¿En que forma eran iguales?**

- **Sobrevivientes… habíamos visto la muerte de frente y habíamos sobrevivido, eso era digno de ser retratado **

- **Las retrataste **

- **No las retrate a ellas, retrate sus historias** – el pintor le dijo con suavidad – **tu viste los cuadros, sabes que es así **

- **Te sentías identificado con esas mujeres **

- **Si **

- **Las odiabas **

- **No… ¿estoy arrestado? **

- **No **

- **Supongo entonces que puedo regresare a mi casa **

- **Puedes irte **

Es más fácil exigirle a los otros que den la cara, que dar la cara nosotros mismo, dar la cara no es solamente entregarnos y dar la cara, sino algo más delicado. Dar la cara es entregar la vulnerabilidad, darle al otro las armas para atacar, si es que el otro quiere, dar la cara puede ser lo más honesto o también puede ser el origen de nuevas confusiones, o puede ser una salida tan incierta, como una moneda lanzada al aire.

- **Por un momento pensé que confesaría todo** – Quinn se lamento cuando vio a la morena cruzar la puerta – **es mas frio de lo que pensé** – dijo un tanto decepcionada

- **O tal vez no ha hecho nada** – Rachel informo con suavidad

- **No puedes estar hablando enserio** – la rubia le reclamo con rapidez

- **Es una posibilidad Quinn **

- **El hombre admitió que si conocía a las victimas, que las eligió por su pasado, eso se ajusta mucho al perfil **

- **También dijo que las eligió para retratarlas, no para matarlas **

- **Como sabemos que no hizo ambas **

- **No lo sabemos, estamos entre un cincuenta, cincuenta **

- **Ahora resulta ser que crees que no es el asesino **

- **No, digo que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea el asesino, pero también hay muchas posibilidades de que no lo sea **

- **Y es por eso que tendremos que esperar los resultados del laboratorio** – Schuester anuncio con tranquilidad mientras tomaba los expedientes – **si queremos arrestar a St. James, tenemos que hacerlo con algo mas que simples especulaciones **

- **Genial** – Quinn exclamo con frustración una vez que vio al capitán abandonar la oficina – **esto parece hacerse cada vez mas complicado, ¿como es posible? **

- **El que se desespera pierde la razón** – Rachel dijo con mucha tranquilidad

- **Gracias por el consejo Dra. Berry** – la rubia le dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba un bocado de aire – **en verdad piensas que St. James puede no ser el asesino **

- **El tiene las mayores posibilidades de ser el asesino **

- **Pero… **

- **Cualquiera puede ser el asesino **

Así como cualquiera puede cantar, cualquiera puede ser un asesino. La potencia se remite a potencialidades y todos nacemos con un poco de ellas y según la educación recibida, el ambiente filiar, el entorno, las oportunidades, y los deseos, se pueden desarrollar y otras no. Las características de injusticias, la legítima defensa de la vida, y los sucesos inesperados te pueden llevar a matar sin una planificación previa. Pero para convertirnos en asesinos, en verdaderos asesinos, por lo general es necesario haber desarrollado una personalidad psicopática, porque una cosa es asesinar en defensa propia y otra muy distinta, planear un homicidio de forma predeterminaba. Si Rachel tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que cualquiera podía ser el asesino, pero no cualquiera podía tener la mente tan siniestra como la de este asesino. Así que en verdad cualquiera podía ser el asesino o alguien con características muy especificas y poco llamativas era el asesino. Cada quien que juzgue desde su punto de vista.

- **Si Wells, te entiendo, pero no puedes esperar que el consejo de docentes te apoye después de que insultaste al decano en su propia cara** – Rachel hablaba a través de su celular mientras ingresaba al interior de la iglesia que Sam dirigía – **si, se que mi presencia te ayudaría en la asamblea, pero como ya te dije no me puedo mover de aquí, estoy en medio un caso muy importante **– puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a su amigo quejarse – **mira Wells, tengo que dejarte, te llamare luego** – cerro la llamada y miro toda la estructura a su alrededor – **hermoso** – susurro admirando la decoración interna del templo

- **Es un diseño evangelista, que representa el cielo que nos espera** – le aseguro una voz masculina a la piscología desde su derecha

Rachel giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que la había hablado, encontrándose con un hombre blanco, de cabello oscuro, ojos claros, que vestía ropas finas, y portaba una biblia en su mano derecha.

- **Ángeles, santos, y luceros radiantes** – Rachel exclamo mientras estudiaba nuevamente el diseño – **en verdad crees que ese el cielo que nos espera**

- **A los que obran bien, si** – el hombre le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Alguien dijo una vez, que las personas son las creadoras de su propio cielo, si esa teoría es verdad, entonces este diseño es hermoso, pero errado **– la psicóloga le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Acepto su teoría, mas no la comparto **

- **Por lo menos es sincero **

- **Blaine Anderson** – el hombre se presento con cordialidad, extendiéndole su mano derecha

- **Rachel Berry** – la morena respondió estrechando la mano del hombre

- **Y dígame Srta. Berry, esta interesada en unirse a nuestra congregación **

- **Ah no, no, yo solo estoy aquí, buscando a Sam Evans** – Rachel le respondió un poco avergonzada

- **¿Usted busca al pastor? **

- **Si, nosotros somos amigos, o algo por el estilo **– la psicóloga dijo un tanto nerviosa

- **No entiendo **– Blaine manifestó bastante confundido

- **No es cuestión de entender, solo puede decirme donde esta Sam **

- **Por supuesto, sígame** – Blaine le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la guiaba por uno de los pasillos de la iglesia – **puedo preguntar de donde conoce al pastor Evans**

- **Fuimos a la preparatoria juntos **

- **Interesante **– Blaine hablo con tranquilidad – **¿Como era el en esa época?**

- **Un joven alegre, lleno de vida, tocaba la guitarra y siempre tenia una sonrisa marcada en su rostro** – Rachel le conto con suavidad

- **Ahora pocas veces sonríe** – Blaine le informo con tristeza – **el es un buen hombre, y sobretodo un buen líder **

- **¿Lo admiras mucho, cierto? **

- **El salvo mi vida** – el hombre le aseguro con firmeza – **cuando esta a punto del colapso, el vino a mi y me rescato como Jesús rescato a los pecadores, tengo mucho porque agradecerle y haría cualquier cosa por el **

- **Claro, entiendo **

- **Bien, aquella puerta es la oficina del pastor** – le informo señalándole una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo – **que tenga buenas tarde Srta. Berry**

- **Igualmente Sr. Anderson **

- **Por favor, llámeme Blaine **

- **Claro, Blaine **

Rachel observo a Blaine alejarse a lo largo del pasillo. Conocía las diferentes tipos de personalidades que las personas pueden poseer, pero nunca en todos sus años de estudio, había coincidido con una persona que tuviera una personalidad tan reformadora como la que tenia aquel hombre con el que acababa de interactuar. En dos segundos la psicóloga puedo notar que Blaine era un idealista, de principios de muy éticos, concienzudo, que quiere hacer el bien sin importarle el cometer errores. Bueno quizás en un futuro considerara escribir un ensayo sobre las personas que portan ese tipo de personalidad.

- **Adelante** – Sam autorizo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador

- **Pareces ocupado** – Rachel exclamo con suavidad mientras veía al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Oh no, solo adelanto trabajo** – el pastor aseguro mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie – **no me gusta que las cosas se me acumulen** – dijo antes de besar rápido pero delicadamente los labios de la morena – **¿como ha sido tu mañana?** – pregunto mientras la guiaba hacia el sofá que tenia en la oficina

- **Un poco interesante, pero solo son cosas del trabajo** – Rachel le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa – **ahora dime que es eso tan interesante que querías enseñarme **– le pregunto con un tono bastante curioso

- **Va tener que esperar un poco Srta. Berry, porque primero le tengo planeado un romántico almuerzo y luego le daré su sorpresa **– Sam le anuncio con una picara sonrisa

- **Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba **– la morena dijo un poco sorprendida

- **Ahora, solo déjame poner a Blaine al tanto de que me retiro** – Sam anuncio levantándose del sofá

- **Lo conocí cuando llegue, y debo decir que es un poco, interesante **– la morena le anuncio con cierto sarcasmo

- **Blaine es el vigilante de la iglesia, se encarga de cuidarla tanto de día como de noche y a veces puede parecer un poco intimidante, pero es inofensivo y sobre todo una buena persona** – el rubio le informo mientras se colocaba su saco

- **El dijo que tú le salvaste la vida **

- **Exagera un poco** – el pastor le aseguro con rapidez

- **En verdad lo hace, porque debiste hacer algo realmente bueno para ganarte su admiración** – Rachel aseguro mientras se incorporaba para quedar a la par con Sam

- **Blaine tuvo una adolescencia bastante dura, y eso lo llevo al mundo del alcohol y las drogas, cayo muy bajo, nuestra iglesia siempre dad charlas en las casas de autoayuda y en una de esas charlas fue donde lo conocí, me hice su amigo, lo abrigue y le sembré esperanza, le hice ver que podía tener paz en medio de la tormenta, eso fue todo** – el pastor le relato con un tono bastante suave y con doliente

- **Pues tiene razón, le salvaste la vida** – Rachel le aseguro con tierna sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos – **es maravilloso lo que hiciste** – susurro antes de darle un delicado beso en los labios

- **Tú eres maravillosa** – el rubio le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

Sin pensarlo Sam volvió a unir sus labios con los de Rachel. El beso fue intenso y profundo, ambos se perdieron en ese pacifico momento, en el cual se besaban con necesidad, con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, Rachel hundió sus dedos por el cabellera rubia de Sam, quién la sujetaba por la cintura. Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario. Se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de ambos.

- **Quinn** – Brody llamo suavemente a la rubia que se encontraba sumergida en propio mundo – **tengo lo que me pediste** – le informo mientras le ofrecía una carpeta blanca

- **Por tu cara, puedo deducir que encontraste algo importante** – Quinn exclamo tomando la carpeta

- **Yo diría mas que lo que encontré es desconcertante** – el oficial le aseguro con rapidez

- **¿Que tan desconcertante?** – la rubia pregunto con un poco de temor

- **Velo por ti misma** – Brody le sugirió con suavidad

Quinn abrió la carpeta donde se encontraba toda la información que su amigo había recolectado sobre Sam Evans. La detective se tomo un par de minutos para leer. A medida que su lectura avanzaba Quinn mas se sorprendía, no podía creer toda aquella información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

- **No puede ser** – Quinn susurro sin dejar de leer

- **Al parecer, Sam Evans tiene una historia algo trágica y escalofriante** – Brody aseguro con un tono temeroso

Se dice que vemos las cosas de acuerdo al color del cristal con que las miramos. También hay que tomar en cuenta, la forma y grosor del cristal. Hay espejos que hacen que las personas se vean, gordas, flacas, o muy largas, pero nunca como realmente son y hay otros espejos que se llaman convexos, estos son tan peligrosos que hasta traen una advertencia _"peligro las cosas pueden estar más cerca de lo que aparentan"_

_La muerte no puede responder preguntas directas, pero si puede darte las pistas para que de un modo u otro, llegues a las respuestas que tanto deseas_

* * *

**Capitulo dedicada a Pao Vargas... Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios. **

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	17. Chapter 15

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 15 **

**Unknown Friend**

_La muerte es una vieja amiga que desconocemos totalmente_

"Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato". Y es verdad. Porque no hay nada mas intrigante que saber lo que se esconde detrás de cada cosa o cada persona. La vida es una pregunta eterna, que a veces para ponernos elegantes la llamamos "misterio". Queremos saber el misterio que envuelve a una persona por la cual nos sentimos amenazados, queremos saber el misterio que envuelve a la muerte, y no, nos importa lo caro que nos pueda salir el descubrirlo. Insistimos en querer saberlo todo, sin medir las consecuencia de los misterios que podemos llegar a debelar. No se nos ocurre pensar que una vez que descubrimos ciertas respuestas, no existe ni una poción, ni un tratamiento para olvidar esas verdades. Las cuales al final, quizás no nos hagan daños a nosotros, sino más bien hieran a personas que nos interesan y por las cuales supuestamente nos preocupamos.

- Quinn suspiro con frustración al mismo tiempo que cerraba la carpeta que contenía el informe de Sam – **no se que hacer** – admitió con temor

- **Tienes que decírselo, no puedes guardarte algo así** – Brody le insistió nuevamente

- **Quizás lo sabe **

- **Aun así se lo tienes que decir** – Brody le refuto con rapidez – **es lo moralmente correcto **

- **De pronto tienes una moral muy alta **

- **Quizás mi moral no sea la mejor, pero se unir piezas Quinn, cuando organice toda esa información, solo me todo dos segundos notar, lo que tú ya sabes** – el oficial le hizo saber con bastante seriedad

- **No se dé que hablas** – Quinn se hizo la desentendida

- **Si lo sabes** – el moreno le aseguro con firmeza – **que no lo digas en voz alta, no significa que no sea verdad **

Para Quinn durante toda su vida la palabra arrepentimiento, le había resultado muy vaga. Pero desde el día anterior, había empezado a considerar que esa palabra debía tomársela muy en serio. Porque era justamente la que representaba su estado de animo. Estaba arrepentida de haberse encerrado en si misma durante un año y medio, estaba arrepentida de haber alejado a Rachel cuando esta le abrió su corazón, pero sobre todo estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido a Brody que investigara a Sam. "Todos tienen un pasado" frase usada por St. James para restarle importancia al suyo. Pero que sucede cuando tu pasado, te pone a figurar en la lista de sospechosos de un caso de homicidio múltiples

- **Adelante** – Rachel autorizo sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador

- **Rachel **– Quinn llamo a la psicóloga con suavidad mientras ingresaba al interior de la oficina de esta

- **Quinn, tienes noticias sobre el caso** – la morena le pregunto a la detective con rapidez

- **Ah no, aun estoy esperando los resultados del laboratorio** – la rubia le informo con tranquilidad

- **¿Porque han tardado tanto? **

- **Santana tenía que realizar unos análisis químicos y dijo que eso lleva tiempo… estoy aquí porque quiero hablarte de algo en particular** – Quinn informo un poco dudosa

- **¿Sobre qué? **

- **Sobre Sam **

- **¿Sam? **

- **Si, ¿qué tanto conoces a Sam Evans?** – Quinn le pregunto a la morena despacio

- **A que bien esa pregunta** – Rachel refuto con bastante rigidez

- **Solo respóndeme** – la detective le exigió

- **Lo conozco muy bien Quinn, éramos muy buenos amigos **– la psicóloga le relato con rapidez – **asistimos juntos a la preparatoria hasta…**

- **¿Qué? **

- **Tuvo que irse, por problemas familiares **

- **¿Qué problemas? **

- **¿Porque el interrogatorio?, no entiendo **

- **Vimos a Sam entrar en uno de los bares que estábamos vigilando la noche que te reuniste con St. James** – Quinn le informo despacio

- **¿Estas segura de lo que viste?** – Rachel le pregunto bastante sorprendida

- **Muy segura** – la rubia le afirmo con seguridad – **por eso te pregunto si en verdad conoces a Sam o crees conocerlo **

- **Lo conozco bien** – Rachel le aseguro con firmeza

- **Sabias que el padre de Sam después que perdió su empresa se volvió un alcohólico golpeador** – Quinn comenzó a disparar la información recopilada sobre el rubio – **y que constantemente rondaba bares buscando prostitutas, con la cuales mantenía relaciones carnales sin protección y esto lo llevo a infectarse con sida**

- **¿Qué?** – Rachel pregunto completamente sorprendida

- **Al enterarse de su triste realidad se suicido, dejando a su esposa y a su hijo en una miseria mas grande de la que ya tenían, tuvieron que vivir en refugios, luego la madre de Sam enfermo gravemente y murió** – Quinn continuo con su avance informativo

- **Todos tienen un pasado duro** – la morena argumento en un pobre intento de no ver la realidad

- **Sí, pero el de Sam es muy particular y lo sabes** – la detective le aseguro con firmeza

- **Quinn… **

Las palabras de Rachel quedaron a medias cuando todo el lugar fue cubierto por un sonido agudo que también llego acompañado por una pequeña onda vibratoria, que hizo temblar las paredes y el firme suelo. Lo segundo que se escucho fue el penetrante sonido de la alarma de contra incendios, lo que le dejo más que en claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **¿Eso fue?** – Rachel pregunto con un tono temeroso

- **Maldición **– Quinn exclamo mientras corría hacia la puerta

De pronto todo había pasado de tranquilidad a un estado de confusión y desorden total. Quinn podía escuchar como la alarma contra incendio seguía sonando con fuerzas, y conforme avanzaba observaba a varios oficiales recibiendo instrucciones por parte de sus superiores mientras que otros más atendían los teléfonos, un espeso olor a humos cubría todo el lugar.

- **Brody** – Quinn llamo a su amigo que se encontraba atendiendo los teléfonos que repicaban sin parar

- **Fue una explosión en el laboratorio **– el moreno le informo con rapidez

- **Santana… **

- **Estaba adentro **

Quinn sintió como su corazón se acelero más de lo que ya estaba. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada, tomo rumbo al laboratorio. A medida que iba avanzando, podía sentir como el olor a humo se intensificaba, así como también el calor. Entonces fue cuando vio que frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba el cuerpo de Santana en mita de pasillo. La forense estaba siendo atendida por varios oficiales.

- **San, San** – Quinn llamo a la latina apenas llego hasta ella – **vamos Santana** – le pidió con desespero

- **Esta inconsciente** – uno de los oficiales le hizo saber con suavidad

- **¿Qué paso? **

- **No sabemos, escuchamos la fuerte explosión y cuando llegamos, la encontramos aquí en medio de pasillo **

**¿Que?** – Quinn noto que el gran ventanal que se encontraba en laboratorio estaba completamente destrozado – **por dios** – susurro sorprendida al ver que el cuerpo de la latina había pasado a través de dicho ventanal

Una explosión es la liberación simultánea de energía calórica, lumínica y sonora en un intervalo temporal ínfimo. La potencia de la explosión es proporcional al tiempo requerido, su origen suele ser por diferentes motivos, así como también suele acarrear diferentes consecuencias.

- **Las explosiones de laboratorios no son muy comunes** – Brody aseguro con rapidez mientras esperaban noticias de Santana – **aunque hay que ser muy tonto para explotar su propio laboratorio, no creen**

- **Quieres callarte** – Quinn le pidió a su amigo con un tono serio

- **Oye, no te enojes conmigo, yo no fui quien voló el laboratorio, fue Santana** – el oficial se defendió con rapidez

- **Brody juro que si no te callas… **

- **Averiguaras sobre su vida y pondrás entre dicho su reputación** – intervino Rachel que se encontraba sentada frente ambos amigos

- **Huy, está enojada** – Brody susurro apartando su mirada de la psicóloga

- **Las averiguaciones sobre Sam fueron fundamentadas en una razón prudente** – Quinn le respondió con seriedad a la psicóloga – **que te hagas la tonta, es otra cosa**

- **Como te atreves** – Rachel le pregunto con bastante enfado

- **Entonces acepta la verdad** – Quinn le exigió usando el mismo tono de voz

- **¿Cual verdad? **

- **Que el imbécil de tu novio cumple con el perfil psicológico del asesino que buscamos** – la rubia le dijo alzando su voz considerablemente

- **No sabes lo que dices **

- **Eso es lo que tu crees… une las piezas Rachel, para una psicóloga experta como tu, eso no le va a resultar muy difícil **

Rachel resoplo con frustración, lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos eran las petulancias de Quinn sobre la verdad que envolvía a Sam. No era el momento ni el lugar para llevar acabo aquella discusión, aunque estaba completamente segura de que no era precisamente la rubia con la cual tenia que tratar aquel tema.

- **Chicos** – escucharon la voz de Schuester que reclamaba su atención

- **Capitán, ¿cómo esta San?** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **Tiene un par de costillas rotas, una herida en la parte superior de su abdomen, fractura en su muñeca izquierda, pero sobrevivirá** – el capitán les relato despacio con bastante suavidad

- **Gracias a Dios** – Quinn exclamo completamente aliviada – **¿podemos verla?** – pregunto con suavidad

- **La oficial Pierce en este momento esta con ella, así que solo puede ir uno de ustedes tres** – S les indico con rapidez

- **Yo no iré, la Dra. López me odia desde que supo que intente ligarme a su novia **– Brody anuncio con bastante descaro ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de todos los presentes – **oigan no sabia que eran novias** – se justifico con rapidez – **bueno lo sabia, pero Brittany es hermosa, así que no pueden culparme por intentarlo **

- **Eres un cerdo** – Rachel le dijo al moreno de ojos azueles con desprecio – **yo tampoco iré, no soy muy unida a la Dra. López, así que no tiene caso que entre ahí**

- **Bien, eso solo te deja a ti Fabray** – Schuester le anuncio a la rubia con suavidad

Quinn le dio una rápida mirada a Brody, quien levanto su dedo pulgar derecho dándole ánimos, luego miro a Rachel quien simplemente le dio una mirada fría. No pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Santana. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la latina y se encontró con la tierna imagen de Brittany sentada al lado de la cama de Santana sosteniendo la mano derecha de esta, mientras compartían un tierno y delicado beso.

- **Veo que tus labios quedaron sanos** – Quinn exclamo con un tono divertido mientras se acercaba a la cama

- **Cierra la boca Fabray** – Santana susurro con un tono de voz bastante adormilado

- **Santy se buena** – Brittany le pidió a su novia con suavidad

- **Si Santy se buena** – Quinn le dijo en forma de burla

- **Tienes suerte que mi cuerpo este lleno de antibióticos y calmantes, porque si no te patearía el trasero** – la forense dijo intentando sonar amenazante

- **Tuviste mucha suerte San** – Quinn argumento con rapidez

- **Supongo** – la latina respondió despacio

- **¿Cómo pudo pasarte algo así? **

- **No sé, lo único que recuerdo es que, estaba concentrada haciendo las comparaciones químicas de la pintura de laca encontrada en la casa de St. James con la encontrada en la victima, cuando de repente, Boom, me vi atravesando el ventanal del laboratorio** – Santana explico despacio

- **¿No percibiste nada antes de la explosión? **

- **Por una brevedad de segundos,** **tuve la sensación de percibir un olor a plástico quemado** – la latina le respondió con rapidez – **pero no tenia ningún recipiente de plástico en mi laboratorio así que simplemente lo ignore**

- **Vaya, esto sí que está mal** – Quinn exclamo analizando lo sucedido

- **Mal va estar mi carrera cuando Sylvester se entere de lo que paso** – la latina dijo con preocupación

- **Ella no pude despedirte por algo que no hiciste San** – Brittany consoló a su novia con rapidez

- **Todos los abogados defensores, podrán en duda la credibilidad del departamento cuando sepan que hubo una explosión en el laboratorio forense** – la latina dijo con preocupación – **van alegar que explote el laboratorio accidentalmente y eso me va a desacreditar, no podre subir al estrado a defender mis teorías y mucho menos aceptaran los resultados o balances que lleven mi firma **

- **No si logramos probar que la explosión no fue accidental sino mas bien premeditada** – Quinn le hizo saber con rapidez – **gracias a ti, muchos chicos malos han ido a parar tras la rejas, no me sorprendería que alguien estuviera molesto y haya decidido tomar represarías **

- **Maldigo a quien quiera que haya sido el loco que intento matarme **

- **Esa es la Santana que conozco **

- **Fabray, en medio de la explosión perdí los resultados de los balances químicos del caso del asesino de los bajos fondos, lo siento **

- **Descuida, lo resolveremos **– la detective le hizo saber con suavidad – **por ahora descasa y concéntrate en recuperarte **

Desastre total, era el calificativo que se le podía dar a toda aquella situación, en menos de 24 horas, había arruinado la vida de Rachel, el laboratorio de la estación había explotado, habían perdido pistas importantes del caso, y estaba segura de que la directora Sylvester la culparía de todo lo ocurrido. Aun cuando fuera lo mas absurdo y no tuviera pruebas de ello, estaba segura de que la culparía.

- **¿Cómo esta nuestra forense estrella?** – Brody le pregunto acercándose con un humeante café en su mano derecha

- **Adolorida, pero bien** – Quinn con suavidad, de pronto comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a cierta morena – **¿donde esta Rachel?**

- **No se, la deje aquí, antes de irme a la cafetería** – el oficial le informo con tranquilidad

- **Rayos** – Quinn susurro temiéndose lo peor

Ser decepcionado es sentirse engañado, sentir que te han robado algo, desilusionarse con lo que uno espera de otra persona. A veces alguien te da esperanzas, te ilusiona con una expectativa y luego debes ver como se viene abajo, todas esas ilusiones. Así era exactamente como se sentía Rachel Berry en aquel momento mientras repasaba una vez más el expediente que Quinn le había entregado de Sam. Pensó que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca del rubio, pero leyendo toda aquella información se dio de cuenta que en realidad no sabía ni la quinta parte de la historia del hombre con el cual estaba comenzando a salir. Y aportándole el hecho de que toda aquella información le daba un giro sorprendente al caso en el cual estaba tratando. Sin duda alguna hacia que se sintiera estúpida e ingenua.

- **Srta. Llegamos** – el joven taxista le anuncio señalándole la iglesia que se encontraba a su derecha – **son veinte dólares** – aviso con suavidad

Rachel le cancelo al taxista, para luego encaminarse en dirección hacia la iglesia. A cada paso que daba podía sentir como sus pensamientos se mesclaban, sus dudas la atormentaban y sobre todo su rabia aumentaba. En la entrada se encontraban varias personas reunidas entre ellas Blaine, quien al ver a la morena aproximarse no dudo ni un solo segundo en apartarse del grupo para recibirla.

- **Srta. Berry que placer volver a verla** – el joven la saludo con cordialidad

- **Me puedes decir donde esta Sam** – Rachel le pregunto sin prestarle atención al saludo por parte de este

- **El pastor está en su oficina** – Blaine le informo un poco intimidado por la frialdad que la morena profesaba – **¿gusta que la acompañe?**

- **No, conozco el camino** – la psicóloga fue tajante en su respuesta

Muchas veces ha sucedido que creemos conocer a alguna persona, a saber más o menos las coordenadas por las que se va a mover y de repente, como toda una película de misterio, da un giro inesperado y nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Aquella persona a la que imaginabas torpe e inculta gusta de algunos placeres intelectuales, aquella a la que veías positiva ante la vida esconde más de un sentimiento amargo, aquella a la que creías simpática y extrovertida es una asocial encubierta o la que percibías como buena gente era en el fondo un cúmulo de malas ideas e intenciones, que no te quería sino que disimulaba con destreza el desprecio que le producías.

- **Tenemos que hablar** – Rachel exclamo con rudeza apenas cruzo la puerta de la oficina de Sam – **oh, yo lo siento, no quería interrumpir** – se disculpo al notar que el rubio se encontraba en medio de una reunión

- **Descuida, ya habíamos acabado** – Sam le hizo saber con rapidez – **nos vemos la próxima semana** – le anuncio a las tres personas con las cuales estaba reunida

Rachel les regalo una sonrisa bastante forzada a las tres personas que la miraban a conformen pasaban a su lado. Si había algo que la morena odiara firmemente era el hecho de tener que fingir su estado de ánimo. No era una persona hipócrita, por lo tanto solía mostrarse ante el mundo exactamente como era. Pero también entendía que a veces necesitaba reprimirse un poco, no por miedo del que dirán, sino mas bien por no llamar la atención más de lo debido.

- **¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?** – Sam pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la morena – **habíamos acordado que nos reuniríamos para la cena** – le recordó inclinándose para besarla, pero Rachel desvió su cara haciendo que le beso fuera a dar en su mejilla – **¿qué pasa?** – le pregunto con su ceño fruncido levemente

- **¿Donde estuviste antier en la noche?** – Rachel le pregunto sin tapujos

- **¿A qué viene esa pregunta?** – Sam le pregunto sintiéndose un poco incomodo por aquella pregunta

- **Solo es una simple pregunta, que debería tener una simple respuesta** – la morena le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

- **Estuve ocupado en una reunión de la iglesia **– el rubio le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **No sabía que ahora hacían se reunían en los bares mas pestilentes de la ciudad** – Rachel lo ataco sin pudor al rubio logrando ponerlo nervioso – **que liberales se han vuelto últimamente **– dijo con bastante sarcasmo

- **Rachel no sé de donde sacas esa información pero te asegu… **

- **¿Me aseguras qué? Que no es cierto que estuviste en un bar la noche antes de ayer, vas a tener el descaro de mentirme en mi propia cara** – la morena dijo con un tono bastante rudo

- **No, es verdad, estuve en ese bar** – Sam admitió mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

- **¿Qué hacías en ese bar? **

- **No puedo decírtelo, eso es algo que solo me concierne a mí** – el pastor se negó a compartir esa información

- **Perfecto, está bien no me lo digas** – Rachel acepto intentando mantenerse calmada – **pero dime que sucedió en tu vida después de que te fuiste de la preparatoria, ¿cuáles fueron los malos hábitos que adquirió tu padre?, ¿por qué se suicido en realidad?**

- **¿Porque de pronto tanto interés en mi pasado? **

- **Porque tu pasado te pone te vuelve sospechoso en un caso de homicidio** – la morena le hizo saber con un tono de voz bastante elevado

- **¿Qué?, No puedes estar hablando en serio** – Sam dijo bastante dolido – **Rachel soy yo **– le susurro mientras tomaba sus manos – **Samy, tu Samy, no puedes pensar que soy un asesino **

- **Honestamente, no sé qué pensar Sam** – la psicóloga le dijo despacio – **por un lado eres el joven carismático y tierno con el cual compartí durante mi adolescencia, pero por otro lado eres un persona que lo perdió todo, que sufrió de abusos físicos por parte de tu padre, tuviste que verlo tirar su vida a la basura**

- **Entonces por el simple hecho de tener una adolescencia trágica me condenaras** – Sam dijo sintiéndose bastante ofendido

- **Hay hechos que no se pueden ignorar** – Rachel argumento con rapidez

- **Tú eres una psicóloga experta, hemos compartido muchos tiempos justos estos últimos días, me puedes decir si en algún momento he mostrado signos de alguna anomalía psicológica** – el pastor pido en un intento desesperado por mostrar su inocencia

- **Los sentimientos emocionales que me ligan a ti, me pueden hacer difícil el ver si hay algo anormal en tu conducta **– la morena explico despacio

- **No te creo, me conoces y sabes que no soy un asesino** – Sam aseguro con bastante firmeza

- **No, te conocía, y quería creer firmemente que te seguía conociendo** – Rachel dijo con su voz entrecortada

- **Rachel**…

- **No podemos seguir viéndonos Sam**

Los anhelos, las frustraciones o los rincones oscuros del alma de una personas conocida son una incógnita y por ello cuando se descubren ciertas verdades, crean una sensación desagradable, porque descubres lo poco que de verdad conocías a esa persona, todos esos aspectos ocultos te dejan perplejo y triste porque eres consciente de que nunca llegaste a entrar ahí y quizá nunca lo harás.

_Cuanto más creemos conocer a la muerte, más la desconocemos_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	18. Chapter 16

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 16 **

**What The Wind**

_La muerte es fugaz como el viento_

- **Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe… **

Eran los gritos que alentaban a Rachel a que no detuviera su acelerado consumo de alcohol. Uno a uno la morena fue bebiendo los vasos de tequila que se encontraban sobre la barra. Después de su ruptura con Sam, termino parando los pies en aquel bar, el mismo que había visitado con Quinn la noche que estuvieron juntas por primera vez. Con la única diferencia que ahora estaba sola, bueno más bien rodeada de un montón de extraños.

- **Vaya nunca vi a una mujer absorber tantos tequilas juntos** – el cantinero halago la capacidad de consumo de la morena

- **Nunca consiste a una mujer como yo **– Rachel le aseguro mientras le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo

La famosa banda la 5ta estación dijo en una de sus canciones _"no es que sea el alcohol la mejor medicina, pero te ayuda a olvidar cuando no ves la salida"_ una filosofía un poco acertada. Porque siempre que nos sentimos deprimidos, molestos, o decepcionados, acudimos a ese antídoto maravilloso que es el alcohol, para ahogar esa pena que nos trae cabizbajos. Pero se tiene que se consiente también, que el alcohol solo es una solución temporal a los problemas, y aparte hay que tomarlo con respecto, porque de lo contrario puede terminar poseyéndonos.

- **Vamos Quinn, solo será un trago** – Brody le insistió a su amiga mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior del bar – **no tienes nada que perder **

- **Brody necesitamos encontrar a Rachel, no está en la estación, ni en su hotel, ya comienzo a preocuparme** – la rubia dijo con un tono bastante desesperado

- **Pues ya no hace falta que la busques, porque ahí esta** – el moreno le anuncio señalando hacia la barra

La rubia miro hacia el lugar que su amigo le señalaba, encontrándose con una muy alegre Rachel, que reía sin control de las bromas que uno hombre alto le decía. Era más que evidente que la psicóloga estaba pasada de tragos, lo que desconcertó bastante a Quinn, nunca imagino ver de esa manera a Rachel. Parecía otra persona, una persona común y corriente. No esa mujer inteligente, sabia, y decidida que había conocido.

- **¿Qué te parece si no vamos a otro lugar?**

- **No estoy tan ebria, como para hacer semejante estupidez** – Rachel rechazo la propuesta de aquel hombre

- **Eso se puede arreglar** – el hombre insistió ofreciéndole un nuevo trago

- **Gracias pero de pronto ya no quiero beber** – la morena se negó

- **Oh vamos, solo uno más**

- **Dijo que no, ¿acaso estas sordo imbécil?** – exclamo Quinn con enfado poniéndose cara a cara con el hombre

- **¿Y quien eres tú?, su mama**

- **No, es mi chica** – Rachel aseguro con una sonrisa – **que siempre cuida de mi** – se guindo al cuello de la rubia como un koala – **hola amor** – saludo a con tono divertido

- **Hola cielo, veo que te diviertes** – Quinn le dijo intentando no sonar molesta

- **¿Qué tal si te escolto afuera amigo?** – Brody le sugirió al hombre mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de su brazo

- **Que pesado** – Rachel susurro mientras observaba como Brody arrastraba aquel hombre hacia la salida – **son todos iguales** – anuncio soltando a Quinn y retomando nuevamente su asiento

- **¿Qué crees que haces?**

- **Paso el rato **

- **Estaba preocupada por ti**

- **Por supuesto que lo estabas**

- **No te burles de mi Rachel **

- **No me burlo, si me burlara diría "Quinn actúas como mi madre" **

- **¿Dónde estabas? **

- **Fui a ver a Sam **

- **¿Admitió algo?**

- **No, de hecho no hablo mucho, estaba sorprendido y enojado **

- **El te miente sobre su pasado y tiene el descaro de enojarse **

- **Quizás sintió invadido su espacio personal **

- **Sea, como sea, no puedes olvidar el detalle más impórtate **

- **Si, su perfil se ajusta al del asesino que buscamos** – tomo un bocado de aire – **y estúpidamente se lo hice** **saber **– admitió con un poco de vergüenza

- **¿Qué? **

- **Estaba tan furiosa, que no medí mis palabras, y termine diciéndole porqué me resultaba malo su pasado y que debido a eso ya no podíamos vernos** – Rachel confeso mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la barra

- **Eso si está mal** – Quinn se lamento mientras ocupaba el asiento al lado de la morena

- **Lo sé, soy un fraude** – la psicóloga se castigo duramente

- **No digas eso, eres un ser humano, con fortalezas y debilidades… solo tenemos que procurar que Schuester ni mucho menos ****Sylvester no se enteren de lo que hiciste **

- **¿Te callarías esa información por mí? **

- **Haría cualquier cosa por ti **

Una vez un reconocido filosofo aseguro que lo que uno está dispuesto hacer por el otro son efectos del amor como obras y acciones que testifican su existencia. Cuando alguien ama a otra persona se preocupa por perdonarla, ayudarla, cuidarla, comprenderla, hacerla feliz y sobre todo serle leal en todo momento. Eran las virtudes de las personas que saben reconocer que una vez se equivocaron en lanzar lejos a la persona que les abrió el corazón, pero que se juraron que si tenían una nueva oportunidad no la dejarían pasar, la aprovecharían, porque estaban bastante seguros de lo que quería y lo que deseaban.

- **No entiendo porque no podemos ir al colegio de Srtas. Y secuestrar una virgen** – Rachel se quejo mientras era guiada por cierta rubia hacia el interior de su habitación – **la devolveremos mañana a primera hora** – aseguro mientras caía de espalda sobre su cama

- **Quién diría que bebida serias tan impertinente** – Quinn le dijo con un tono cansado

- **Hey tu, yo puedo ser igual de impertinente estando sobria** – la morena le aseguro con rapidez

- **Fascinante **– Quinn soltó con sarcasmo – **ahora duérmete** – le pidió

- **No **– Rachel se negó mientras se incorporaba en mita de la cama

- **No pareces el tipo de persona que tiende a superar sus problemas con alcohol** – la rubia le manifestó mientras se sentaba a su lado

- **A veces solemos hacer cosas que no creíamos capaces de hacer, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes** – la morena argumento

- **Si es cierto, los seres humanos somos tan impredecibles **– Quinn dijo analizando la situación

- **Sabes Quinn, lo que me gusta de ti, es que puedes ser tan ****testaruda y obstinada como amable y tierna** – la psicóloga aseguro mientras se acostaba de lado mirando fijamente a la rubia

- **Eso no es cierto** – Quinn dijo tumbándose en la misma posición que la morena – **yo soy ruda y despiadada**

- **No conmigo **

- **Tú eres diferente **

- **¿Porque soy diferente para ti? **

- **Porque me importas mucho **

- **Sabes, es muy probable que mañana no recuerde esta conversación, ¿te sentirías aliviada si eso llegara a pasar? **

- **No **

- **¿Que harías? **

- **Te volvería a repetir lo que acabo de decirte **

- **Conozco un buen método que puedes utilizar para que no se me olvide lo que me has dicho** – la psicóloga dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo un poco mas al de Quinn

- **¿Cuál? **

- **Hacerme el amor** – Rachel le susurro con un tono sensual

- **No puedo hacer eso** – Quinn se negó

- **¿No eres capaz de hacerme el amor?**

- **Puedo hacerte el amor de todas la posiciones que sean posibles de acuerdo** – la detective le refuto con bastante firmeza – **pero en este momento hacer eso no es lo más conveniente **

- **¿Por qué? **– vio como la rubia apartaba su mirada – **Ahh ya entiendo, tienes miedo de que mañana te acuse de haberte aprovechado de mi estado** – adivino lo que sucedía – **jamás me atrevería a acusarte de algo semejante**

- **Solo dices eso para que me confié**

- **Lo digo porque es la verdad, estoy un poco ebria, mas estoy plenamente consciente de lo que hago y digo, así como también de lo que deseo**

- **¿Que deseas? **

- **Deseo volver a estar entre tus brazos, deseo que me hagas el amor una vez más **

No hubo más palabras, solo se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar de pies a cabeza. Quinn acaricio la mejilla derecha de Rachel con suavidad. Sus rostros estuvieron cada vez más y más cerca el uno del otro. Podían sentir sus alientos sobre sus labios, mientras sus ojos seguían en aquella conexión mágica, Rachel sonrió levemente antes de cerrar por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios de los de Quinn, uniéndose así, en un beso tan apasionado, que ambas podía sentir como sus almas se escapaban de sus cuerpos.

Todas las prendas de vestir que cubrían el cuerpo de ambas, salieron volaron y terminaron aterrizando en un punto incierto de la habitación. Habían llegado a un punto sin retorno, iban a perder en un mar de deseo, pasión y ternura, se beberían sus alientos de forma mutua, buscarían abrigo en el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Rachel soltaba ligeros gemidos al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían y bajan por la espalda de Quinn, mientras sentía como esta deslizaba su mano hacia la parte interna de sus muslos. Se repartían besos en los labios, cuello, clavículas, hombro, no se separaban ni por un segundo.

Quinn quería perder en el cuerpo de Rachel, como las aguas claras se pierden en los bosques, deseaba que esos perfectos ojos marrones la miraran fijamente mientras la llevaba hasta la cumbre de la pasión. Necesitaba beberse el néctar dulce y salado de la morena. Iba a descubrir los misterios que rondaban aquella piel canela, que tanto la enloquecía, así como también pintaría sobre la misma una obra de arte, pero utilizando solamente sus labios. Esa noche no solo le haría el amor a Rachel, también la haría suya, para siempre.

Rachel quería escapar por el vientre de Quinn, para llenarse nuevamente de paz. Era increíble como después de haber estado en los brazos de otra persona, aun la rubia continuaba metida en lo más profundo de su pecho, como una verdad que se niega a desaparecer. Quería que la Quinn le entregara su corazón, y así poder ir de la mano, hasta el fin del mundo. No quería que le dijera que la quería, sino que le demostrara con sus labios, sus manos, y su cuerpo entero, cuanto la deseaba. Que jugara con su cuerpo sin temor a nada, y sobre todo sin dudas.

Sus labios no se apartaban ni un segundo, al igual que sus cuerpos, que estaban completamente unidos, ambas suspiraban entre cortadamente al sentir como sus caderas subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo. Quinn utilizaba sus brazos para apoyarse sobre el colchón, mientras descansaba su frente contra la de Rachel, quien a su vez arrastraba sus manos por su espalda. La detective soltó un gemido cuando sintió que las uñas de Rachel rasgaban la piel de su espalda, esto la hizo automáticamente acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas, logrando que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más fuertes.

De repente, Rachel apreció como un repentino espasmo atravesó su cuerpo. También sintió como Quinn presiono con más fuerza la parte baja de su cuerpo contra la suya al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus dedos en el colchón apretando con gran fuerza las sabanas. Fue un orgasmo compartido y mágico, que las hizo ver las estrellas al mismo tiempo que escuchaban los dulces cantos de las criaturas celestiales que profesan en el amor.

- **Quinn **– Rachel susurro el nombre de la rubia con un tono somnoliento mientras los labios de esta recorrían su espalda – **¿Cuál es tu fantasía más secreta? **

- **¿Curiosidad mórbida Dra. Berry?** – Quinn pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras depositaba un suave beso en su hombro derecho

- **Algo **

- **Me creerías si te digo que no tengo una **

- **Vamos, todos tienen una fantasía, **

- **En serio **

- **Así como también todos tienen una adicción **

- **¿Cuál es su fantasía más secreta Dra. Berry? **

- **No me ha dicho la suya Detective **

- **Ya te dije, no tengo ninguna **

- **Entonces, le diré la mía, cuando usted consiga la suya **

- **¿Y si no consigo una? **

- **No sabrá la mía **

- **Que mala eres **

- **No tienes ni idea**

El reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 7:00am, cuando Rachel comenzó a despertarse. Sintió un leve martilleo en su cabeza, como consecuencia de los tragos de la pasada noche. Frunció su ceño mientras masajeaba su sien con suavidad, estaba más que segura que no volvería a beber en mucho tiempo. Se estiro un poco intentando desperezarse, cuando de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior incluyendo su encuentro amoroso con Quinn, se giro con rapidez hacia su izquierda encontrándose con aquel espacio vacío, un enorme temor se apodero de ella al ver que la rubia no estaba, pero de pronto ese temor se apaciguo al visualizar una nota que encontraba sobre la almohada.

_"Te veías tan tierna durmiendo que no me atreví a despertarte, espero que no te enojes conmigo por eso, sobre todo porque tengo intenciones de hacer que todos tus sueños se conviertan en realidad" _

_Quinn _

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las labras escritas en aquella nota. Un sentimiento de felicidad se apodero de su cuerpo, al ser consciente de que Quinn estaba dispuesta a dejarla entrar en su vida. Que lo sucedido la noche anterior, era el primer paso de los muchos que darían de ahora en adelante, hasta llegar a lo que llaman amor y estaba segura de que llegarían ahí, porque entra ambas había lo primordial, que era el deseo, y por ahí dicen que el desear al otro es amar, ya que desear es buscar con afán lo que se desea.

- **Fabray **– Sue llamo a la rubia que se dirigía hacia su escritorio – **trae tu patética existencia a mi oficina, ahora** – le exigió

Quinn giro sus ojos ante de encaminarse a la oficina de la directora. Aun no entendía cual era el afán de aquella mujer por arruinarle la existencia, parecía como si fuera su propósito de vida. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a soportar las necedades que estuviera dispuesta a hacerle.

- **Fabray todo el mundo sabe que eres un costal de huesos inútil** – Sue le dijo a la rubia apenas la vio cruzar la puerta – **por lo menos eso es lo que le yo me encargado de hacerle creer a los demás **

- **Va decirme algo en concreto o solo me llamo para insultarme, porque si es así tengo un montón de cosas que hacer** – Quinn dijo intentando mantener la compostura

- **Estas fuera del caso en el cual trabajabas** – Sue dictamino

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

- **He decidido ponerte al frente del la investigación del laboratorio** – la directora informo mientras centraba su atención en los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio

- **Con todo respeto directora, que Brody se encargue de esa investigación, yo tengo un compromiso con el caso que llevo** – Quinn le dijo manteniéndose firme y serena

- **¿Compromiso? Tú no sabes el significado de esa palabra** – Sue se burlo con descaro – **estas fuera y no se discute mas**

- **No, no lo estoy** – Quinn le aseguro – **puede que usted sea la directora, pero** **Schuester sigue siendo el capitán de la comisaria y a menos que el diga lo contrario, yo sigo donde estoy **

- **No te conviene llevarme la contraria Fabray** – Sue advirtió – **recuerda que soy una de las mujeres con una de las más extraordinarias trayectorias dentro de la policía de New York y puedo hacer tu vida verdaderamente miserable**

- **Pues yo solo veo a una mujer que sería capaz de vender su alma con tal de llegar a la cima** – la rubia respondió sin miedo

- **Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria, mi piedad tiene límites** – la directora susurro dándole una mirada asesina

- **Yo he visto el límite de su piedad** – Quinn respondió haciendo enfardar más aun a Sue – **ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer **

Quinn hubiera deseado tener una cama fotográfica en ese momento, para poder captar la expresión que tenia la directora. Sin duda alguna el poner a Sylvester en su lugar la hizo sentirse bien internamente. No comprendía a que se debía su repentina valentía, pero estaba segura de que era la segunda mejor cosa que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Ya que la primera sin duda alguna era esa hermosa morena de ojos marrones, que se negaba salir de su cabeza y la hacía sonreír como tonta.

- **Rachel **

- La morena se paralizo cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz que conocía perfectamente – **Sam **– exclamo mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del taxi que la había estado esperando frente al hotel – **¿qué haces aquí?**

- **Tenemos que hablar **

- **Sam, ya hablamos **

- **No, hicimos todo, menos hablar** – el pastor anuncio con desespero

- Rachel se inclino para mirar al conductor del taxi – n**ecesito que espere cinco minutos** – le anuncio con suavidad a lo que el hombre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – **bien Sam, habla** – le pidió al rubio después de incorporarse nuevamente

- **No te conté esa parte de mi pasado porque estaba avergonzado, cuando mi padre perdió todo, pensé que eso había sido lo peor que podía pasarnos, pero luego cuando el no puso ningún esfuerzo por salir de ese agujero negro en el cual no había metido, sino mas bien se hundió mas, y luego tomo la absurda decisión de quitarse la vida** – Sam le relato despacio con su voz entrecortada – **tuve que resurgir de las cenizas prácticamente Rachel, el estar de pie hoy en día, fue gracias a un milagro **

- **Admiro tu fortaleza Sam, pero no podemos ignorar el hecho de que hay un patrón, uno que tu cumples y mientras sea así, eres sospechoso** – Rachel le explico despacio

- **En verdad piensas que yo pudo ser un asesino** – el rubio le pregunto con un tono bastante dolido

- **Los seres humanos somos una caja de misterio, nunca sabemos de lo que somos capaces de hacer, hasta que lo hacemos** – la psicóloga le explico – **quizás el Sam que yo conozco, ese que es una persona buena, cordial y dulce, no sea capaz de nada malo** – tomo un poco de aire – **pero hay otro Sam, uno que vivió cosas atroces y ese no sé de lo que sea capaz **

- **Estas cometiendo un grave error Rachel, y vas arrepentirte por ello** – Sam anuncio con un tono bastante serio

Rachel se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos mientras estudiaba la mirada que Sam le daba en aquel preciso momento. No le gustaba la forma en cómo la estaba mirando y mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho. Un escalofrió la sacudió de forma rápida, de pronto ya no se sentía muy segura, estaba empezando a desconocer por completo a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella.

- **Srta. Ya pasaron cinco minutos** – el taxista anuncio con suavidad

- **Adiós Sam** – la morena se despidió con un tono seco, antes de abordar el taxi

- **No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente** – Sam susurro para sí mismo mientras observaba como el taxi se alejaba

Las palabras como las pasiones pueden ser peligrosas, particularmente las palabras que tiene un doble sentido, que amenazan sin amenazar, paralizando el pensamiento. Una situación así puede enredar tanto a perseguidores como ha perseguidos y meterlos en un laberinto oscuro y tenebroso, porque los perseguidores se convierten en presa cuando deciden hacer lo que saben que es moralmente correcto, y los perseguidos se convierten en cazador cuando una palabra abre la puerta de su pasado penoso.

- **Explosión predeterminada** – Brody anuncio lanzando el informe forense sobre el escritorio de Quinn – **el forense encontró restos de una bomba casera, debajo del escritorio de la Dra. López** – finalizo ocupando el asiento frente a la rubia

- **Vaya en verdad querían matarla** – Quinn exclamo mientras revisaba el informe

- **Honestamente tuvo suerte, si hubiera estado tres centímetros más cerca, en estos momentos estaríamos en un funeral** – el oficial e ojos azueles anuncio con sinceridad

- **Tuvo la suerte que nosotros no, desgraciadamente Santana perdió los resultados de los análisis de las pinturas encontradas en la casa de St. James** – la rubia se lamento – **por suerte, ****Schuester**** logro que la departamento de criminología de Brooklyn prestara sus instalaciones para realizar nuevamente las pruebas, pero tardara por lo menos un día y medio**

- **¿Qué hay del rubio bocón? **

- **¿Qué pasa con él? **

- **Tengo que recordarte que debes ingresarlo a la lista de sospechosos **

- **No Brody, no tienes que recordármelo** – Quinn le dijo con sarcasmo – **pero eso es algo que le compete a Rachel también **

- **¿Porque es su novio?**

- **El no es su novio** – Quinn le dijo a su amigo bastante seriedad – **y le compete porque es la psicóloga a cargo del caso, nadie mejor que ella para explicar el porqué Sam Evans entra en la lista de sospechoso **

- **Entiendo, pero no te enojes **

- **No estoy enojada **

Rachel cruzo la puerta del departamento, y busco rápidamente a Quinn con la mirada, no le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con el hecho de que la rubia seguía con su mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena, quien le hizo una seña a la detective para que la siguiera hasta su oficina. Orden que esta no tardo en cumplir.

- **Hola **

- **Hola **

Fueron las únicas palabras que ambas mujeres intercambiaron, antes de unir sus labios un apasionado e intenso beso. Quinn sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de Rachel mientras esta se aferraba con fuerzas a su cuello, sentir sus labios moviéndose juntos, era maravilloso, que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con agilidad, era indescriptible, sentir como sus manos tomaban vida propia, empezando a viajar de arriba abajo y viceversa, era incomparable, sentir como la temperatura de sus cuerpo iba en aumento, era excitante.

- **Espera** – pidió Rachel mientras se separaba levemente de la detective – **tengo que decirte algo importante**

- **Estoy segura de que puede esperar** – Quinn aseguro mientras intentaba unir nuevamente sus labios con los de la morena – **por favor Rach** – suplico cuando esta esquivo sus labios – **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto cuando vio la mirada inquieta de Rachel

- **Sam fue a verme para decirme que no me no me conto sobre su pasado, y todo lo sucedido con su padre porque se avergüenza de esa parte de su vida** – la morena le hizo saber

- **O tal vez intentaba ocultar algo**

- **Lo mismo pensé yo** – la psicóloga concordó – **se que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue relativamente corto, pero le di la suficiente confianza para que se abriera conmigo, el sabe que jamás lo juzgaría, no me conto nada, porque sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo y sabia que solo me tomaría dos segundos en armar el rompe cabezas** – manifestó un tanto enfadada

- **Estas enfada contigo misma, cierto **

- **Me siento estúpida **

- **Rachel no sabias la verdad sobre el pasado de Sam, es normal que no sospecharas del **– la rubia intento animarla – **además no debemos ignorar el hecho de que St. James sigue siendo nuestro sospechoso principal, así que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer si queremos saber quien se esconde detrás de la navaja asesina **

- **Tenemos que reunirnos con ****Schuester**** para anunciarle lo que descubrimos**

- **Queras decir lo que yo descubrí** – Quinn le recordó con una sonrisa burlona

- **Que quisquillosa eres **– Rachel se quejo, pero antes de lo pensado labios de Quinn atraparon los suyos en un apasionado beso – **ya, será mejor que nos detengamos **– anuncio mientras se separaba levemente de la rubia

- **Si es lo mejor **– Quinn susurro mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la morena dejando un camino de besos

- **Quinn **– Rachel susurro con un poco de dificulta mientras era guiada por la rubia hacia el sofá – **no pretenderás que lo hagamos aquí, verdad** – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía sobre dicho sofá

- **No, pero podemos tomarnos** **un pequeño espacio de 15 minutos **– la rubia susurro mientras se posaba sobre ella – **para compartir varios besos** – aseguro con un tono bastante divertido

Se necesita solo un instante para que la vida cambie, ese aleteo de la mariposa, que puede dirigir nuestros pasos por rumbos insospechados, a veces para bien y a veces para mal, pero a donde nuestros pasos nos lleven es lo de menos, siempre que sea con paso firme, por amor o por fe, lo importante es saber reconocer el momento, tirar para adelante y siempre a gol. Porque dicen que la formula de la felicidad es vivir plenamente todo los días como si fuéramos a morir mañana, porque la línea de la vida es frágil, impredecible y se puede romper en cualquier momento, pero nuestra existencia es tan larga o tan corta como nosotras lo hacemos, no es una cuestión de años sino de todo lo que hemos vivido, amado y arriesgado durante el camino, todas la mañanas nos despertamos y nos ponemos los zapatos, sin saber que ese día puede ser el ultimo de nuestras vidas, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que sea un gran día, la línea de la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un instante, y sin dioses bondadosos ni querubines sabios que anuncien con trompetas que de ese momento en adelante ya nada será igual

- **¿Estas bien?** – Quinn le pregunto a la morena mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – **si quieres, yo puedo hablar con el capitán** – propuso mientras dejaba un suave beso en su cuello

- **Es mi trabajo Quinn** – Rachel le recordó con suavidad

- **Solo quería hacerlo más fácil para ti **

- **Eres muy dulce, pero no soy una niña para que me sobre protejas **

- **Te molesta que me preocupe por ti** – la detective pregunto algo molesta

- **Por supuesto que no** – Rachel le hizo saber de forma inmediata – **pero no quiero que me trates como si fuera de cristal **– tomo un poco de aire – **es mi trabajo informarle a**** Schuester los nuevos detalles del caso **

- **También es mi deber, recuerda que ambas estamos al frente de este caso** – Quinn le recordó con rapidez

- **Y doy gracias a dios por eso** – la morena anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa y atrapo los labios de Quinn en un cálido beso.

Dicen que una persona para estar completa, ha de plantar un árbol, tener un hijo y escribir un libro, eso es lo que hay que hacer para ser recordado más allá de la muerte. Pero algunos optan por cometer asesinatos macabros con el firme propósito de permanecer en la mente de muchos, creando temor, miedo, y desespero. Es difícil entender porque una persona que tiene todo el potencial para ser alguien de bien, decide depositar su permanencia en la congruencia de sus actos crueles y despiadados.

- **Sam Evans** – Schuester exclamo mientras leía la información que le había sido entregada – **¿que lo pone en la lista de sospechosos?**

- **Capitán la infor… **

- **Leí la información detective Fabray, pero necesito el argumento establecido de donde surge este nuevo sospechoso, porque no creo que lo encontraron en una página de internet** – Schuester exigió bastante seriedad

- **Sam es un viejo amigo, que asistió a la misma preparatoria que yo** – Rachel le hizo saber al capitán – **días después de haber regresado de Londres, me tope con el de casualidad y comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos **

- **¿Entonces es amigo suyo? **

- **Así es**

- **Su perfil psicológico dice que el asesino es un hombre Joven, con una edad comprendida entre los 26 y 30 años, bien parecido, educado, y con un pasado tormentoso **– Schuester les recordó – **luego las pruebas científicas arrojaron que el asesino podría ser un pintor** – reviso nuevamente la información de Sam – **claramente su amigo cumple una parte, pero no cumple con la segunda**

- **Sam es un aficionado del arte, tiene un estudio privado en su casa, lo sé con firmeza porque estuve ahí hace tres días** – la morena informo despacio

- **Entonces su argumento personal está bien establecido** – el capitán exclamo con tranquilidad – **ahora necesito el psicológico**

- Rachel se aclaro la garganta – **bueno, Sam tuvo una adolescencia trágica, su padre pierde su empresa, luego cae en el vicio del alcohol, se vuelve agresivo y comienza a tener encuentros sexuales con prostitutas de los diferentes lugares de la ciudad, esto trae como consecuencia que se infecta de sida y al no soportar esa verdad termina quitándose la vida** – explico despacio – **debido a todo esto el pudo haber desarrollado una psicopatía severa, en las cuales ve a las prostitutas como su enemigas, las desprecia y aborrece, por eso se ensaña tanto contra ellas**

- **¿Por qué matar prostitutas que tienen el mismo pasado que él?** – el capitán pregunto un tanto confundido

- **Quizás las considera cobarde, y eso puede que aumente su odio** – la psicóloga le respondió con rapidez

- **¿Quizás? Va a basar sus argumentos en un simple quizás **

- **Schuester estamos frente a un asesino que tiene una mente muy retorcida y compleja, y que sabe como cubrir muy bien su psicopatía, tanto que en apariencias es completamente normal** – Rachel le relato un tanto desesperada – **y es por eso que necesitamos profundizar **

- **Muy bien, tenemos toda la tarde para profundizar en este nuevo sospechoso** – el capitán informo con rapidez – **así que hagámoslo **

A partir de ese momento y por las próximas horas restantes, se dedicaron a profundizar en los nuevos hallazgos. Y así de apoco fueron enlazando uno a uno las conjeturas que hacían a Sam Evans un sospechoso en potencia del caso.

- **Muy bien, queda argumentado que este hombre podría también ser el asesino** – Schuester anuncio cerrando el expediente de Sam – **ahora debido a la relación mutua que existe entre él y usted, Dra. Berry creo que lo más prudente seria que se mantuviera al margen de la situación** – le informo a la psicóloga con rapidez

- **¿Qué?** – Rachel pregunto un tanto sorprendida

- **Capitán no creo que eso sea necesario** – Quinn intervino en defensa de la psicóloga

- **Fabray tu mejor que nadie, sabe lo que sucede cuando se mescla el trabajo con lo personal **– Schuester le recordó – **no puedo poner en riesgo este caso**

- **Rachel no es como yo** – la rubia le aseguro con rapidez a su jefe – **ella es una profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra, se que le pude resultar difícil, pero tiene que creerme cuando le digo que ella jamás pondría en riesgo este caso por nada ni mucho menos por nadie **

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión de Quinn defendiéndola a capa y espada. No recordaba que nadie jamás en su vida la hubiera defendido de esa manera tan rígida y firme. De un momento a otro Rachel había pasado de estar molesta por los cuestionamientos de S sobre su profesionalidad a estas masivamente excitada por la defensa de Quinn en su honor.

- **Dra. Berry** – Schuester llamo a la psicóloga con insistencia

- **¿Perdón?** – la morena pregunto un poco apenada por su repentina distracción

- **Le pregunte si el hecho de que conozca a Sam Evans no afectara su trabajo** – el capitán fue directo y preciso con su pregunta

- **Mi visión crítica y reflexiva no se verá afectada por esto** – Rachel le aseguro al hombre con bastante firmeza

- **De acuerdo, le ordenare a Puckerman y Pierce que vayan a los bares, e investiguen que tan a menudo Evans suele frecuentar esos lugares, también pediré una orden de allanamiento** – el capitán anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – **pero no olviden que St. James sigue siendo nuestro sospechoso principal, así que sigan llevando a cabo el trabajo que nos falta**

- **Al menos entendió… **

Las palabras de la detective quedaron a medias por culpa de los labios de Rachel que la callaron sin previo aviso. Quinn de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena. Sus cuerpos cada vez se pegaban más mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación. Por un momento se olvidaron del lugar en el cual se encontraban. No les importaba que alguien ingresara en la sala en ese preciso momento y las viera en aquel momento que para muchos sería inapropiado, pero para ellas era simplemente perfecto. Y como no serlo cuando todo lo que se desea está entre tus brazos, lleno de vida y dispuesto a darte todo sin medida ni clemencia.

- **No es que me queje** – hablo Quinn una vez que el beso finalizo – **pero a que se ha debido eso** – pregunto en un susurro

- **Solo quería agradecerte por pelear por mi honor** – Rachel le susurro con bastante ternura – **has pasado a ser mi caballero de armadura brillante**

- **Genial, me conseguiré una armadura** – la rubia anuncio con una sonrisa burlona

- **Hablaba metafóricamente** – Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Y yo literalmente** – Quinn aseguro manteniendo su sonrisa burlona

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez en un besos más calmado y dulce. Ambas disfrutaban el poder estar así. Parecían dos adolescentes en pleno florecimiento del romance. Que buscan cualquier excusa para verse, estar solos y poder besarse sin control. En ese preciso momento tanto Quinn como Rachel entendieron que no era necesario morir para poder conocer las maravillas del paraíso. Estaban viviendo su propio paraíso, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

- **Te invito a cenar** – Quinn le propuso a la morena

- **Ah sí, ¿a dónde piensa llevarme detective Fabray?** – Rachel pregunto mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cuello de la rubia

- **Pues conozco un restaurante italiano que es muy bueno** – la rubia le informo despacio mientras dejaba un camino de besos sobre su cuello – **y después de la cena, podríamos ir a mi apartamento por el postre **

- **Por dios Quinn, no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo **

- **¿Quién hablo de sexo? **

- **Acabas de ofrecerme ir a tu apartamento por el postre **

- **No veo la palabra sexo por ningún lado **

- **Se leer entre líneas detective Fabray **

- **Pues va tener que utilizar lentes Dra. Berry, porque está leyendo cosas que no están escritas **

- **Oh, en serio **

- **Muy en serio… entonces aceptas o no mi invitación **

- **Po supuesto que acepto **

Cada una fue por sus cosas, antes de emprender su viaje hacia la salida el estacionamiento. Caminaban una al lado de la otra intentando mantener una compostura nada llamativa para los distintos ojos que la seguían. Aunque de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas furtivas que las delataban. Ninguna de las dos sentía vergüenza de mostrarse ante el mundo como realmente eran, pero ambas concordaban en el pensamiento de que aun era un poco pronto como para hacerle saber a los demás lo que sucedía entre ellas.

- **Oh rayos** – Quinn exclamo deteniéndose

- **¿Qué sucede? **

- **Olvide mi teléfono** – la rubia informo con pesadez – **tenemos que regresar**

- **Porque mejor no vas tú y yo te espero aquí** – la morena le sugirió con tranquilidad

- **¿Segura? **

- **Claro, lo último que quiero es caminar el mismo trayecto dos veces, tres si contamos la primera** – la psicóloga aseguro despacio

- **Estaré de regreso en cinco** – Quinn anuncio antes de salir disparada hacia la estación

Rachel suspiro con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dispuesta a esperar el regreso de la rubia. De pronto el ambiente se cargo de una pesada tensión, que empezaba a incomodarla y más aun cuando sintió como si alguien la observara desde algún punto escondido de aquel enorme, silencio y solitario estacionamiento. Miro hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, cosa que comprobó al no ver ni una sola alma transitar por ahí. Pero no respiro aliviada, esa sensación de estar siendo observaba no la abandonaba.

- **Este caso comienza afectarme** – Rachel susurro para sí misma mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa – **o tal vez no** – aseguro cuando escucho unos ligeros pasos moverse a sus espaldas

Rachel miro fijamente hacia el lugar donde había escuchado los pasos, pero no encontró a nadie. Pensó que era estúpido sentirse asustada, no es como si un mostro iba a salir de la nada para atacarla. Porque era plenamente consciente que los monstruos sólo existen en las pesadillas, pero las pesadillas a veces se convierten en realidad. De forma sigilosa se fue acercando intentando ver si alguien más se encontraba en ese estacionamiento. Se concentro tanto en su tarea que no noto la sombra que rápidamente se acercaba por su espalda. Sino hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro

- **¡Ah!** – Rachel grito fuertemente mientras daba un gran salto – **Quinn **– susurro mientras sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez

- **¿Qué sucede?** – la rubia le pregunto al ver lo exaltada que estaba

- **Es que de pronto, sentí como si alguien me observara** – la psicóloga explico despacio – **luego escuche unos ligeros paso por allá** – informo señalando el espacio entre dos autos que se encontraban a su derecha

- **Espera aquí** – la detective le pidió mientras sacaba su arma

Quinn cautelosamente se fue acercando hacia el lugar que Rachel le había indicado, a conforme avanzaba comenzó a escuchar un ligero raspado, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando. La rubia empuño con más fuerza su arma, y continúo acercándose, hasta que logro tener una clara visión del causante de aquel sonido de arrastre. El cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos que un pequeño cachorrito que había sido abandonado en una caja.

- **Quinn **– Rachel la llamo con insistencia – **¿encontraste algo?**

- **Mira tú temible acosador** – Quinn anuncio mientras se acercaba con el cachorro entre su brazos

- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la detective – **oh por dios, es un cachorrito **– susurro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mascota entre sus brazos – **debes pensar que soy una tonta** – exclamo un poco apenada

- **Jamás me atrevería pensar eso de ti** – la rubia le hizo saber con bastante ternura

- **Es muy lindo** – Rachel exclamo mientras acariciaba al pequeño cachorro – **¿qué vamos hacer con él? **

- **Llevarlo a un refugio **

- **Deberíamos quedárnoslo **

- **No estoy lista para adoptar una mascota **

- **Cobarde **

- **No te atreva… **

De pronto, las palabras de Quinn fueron cortadas por seco sonido de un disparo. Rachel dio un respingón hacia delante al escuchar aquella arma detonar y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Quinn, los cuales estaban incrédulamente expandidos. La psicóloga escaneo con rapidez en cuerpo de la rubia y fue cuando noto la enorme mancha roja que se formaba en su hombro izquierdo. Macha que era la anunciante de que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

- **Por dios** – fue lo único que Rachel logro proferir antes de ver el cuerpo de Quinn desplomarse frente a sus ojos – **no, no, no** – repetía con desespero mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo aun con el pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos

Rachel estaba más que segura que aquella situación era muy mala. Lo que nunca pudo predecir fue que las cosas pudieran empeorar en cuestiones de segundo. Cuando de la nada una mano cubriera su nariz y boca con un pañuelo. En un primer instante la psicóloga intento luchar, pero después de unos segundos se le hizo bastante difícil, debido cloroformo que se encontraba impreso en el pañuelo. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando de apoco mientras su cuerpo iba entrando en un estado de completa relajación

- **Buen chico** – exclamo una voz aguda y penetrante mientras levantaba al indefenso cachorrito

Un momento, es cuando el tiempo se rasga como si fuera una tela y entra por ese agujero la mano del destino que viene a transformarnos la vida. Porque todo cambia en un instante, para bien o para mal. En un momento podemos quedar atrapados sin poder hacer nada, como un animalito indefenso, pasado ese momento la vida seguirá, pero totalmente distinta. Porque la alegría puede convertirse en tragedia y la línea de la vida puede ser corta como un suspiro, larga como un viaje que no parece terminar nunca, a veces la línea de nuestra vida puede correr paralela con la de otros, a veces puede cruzarse, solo para distanciarse nuevamente, o para volver al punto de origen, donde empieza y dónde termina, que importa saberlo, lo importante es el camino tan lleno de misterios de sinuosidades y quiebres inesperados o tan predecible como una línea recta.

_La muerte es fugaz como el viento, y al igual que este, suele llevarse a las personas que encuentra a su paso _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota:** muy bien, hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién es el asesino?


	19. Chapter 17

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 17 **

**The Search 2**

_La muerte no llega más que una vez, pero se hace sentir en todos los momentos de la vida_

- **Quinn, Quinn **

Escucho la voz de Brody llamarla con suavidad, parpadeo un par de veces en un intento de no caer desmayada, abrió su boca para proferir alguna frase, pero las palabras no salieron, era como si de pronto se le hubiera olvidado el idioma que hablaba. Estaba confundida, aturdida, desorientada, sentía como una especie espejismo, podía escuchar todo lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, observaba tanto como su cansada vista se lo permitía, pero no lograba hablar.

- **Te vas a poner bien, no te preocupes **

Para Quinn fue bastante fuerte caer en cuenta súbitamente del concepto tan poco amigable como el de la fragilidad de la vida. Cargar con la conciencia de lo efímera que puede ser su existencia es un peso demasiado duro para llevarlo siempre sobre sus hombros. Y esas ideas funestas la golpearon de repente una noche cualquiera y por un descuido momentáneo en el que escucho un sonido seco, que agudizo sus oídos, sintió como su piel ardía y caliente liquido corría por cuerpo, no logro entender lo que estaba pasando.

- **Te dispararon **

Sus parpados se fueron cerrando, entonces volvió a parpadear en un intento de espantar el sueño que de pronto se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia que se acercaba mientras continuaba escuchando las voces hablaban a su alrededor mientras sentía como la camilla se movía con rapidez, veía el pasar de las lámparas del techo con rapidez, así como vio varios rostros distintos que la observaban desde arriba, intento pestañar una vez más, pero sus parpados esta vez no la obedecieron.

- **¿Que tenemos?**

- **Mujer 28 años, herida de bala en el hombro derecho, presión sanguínea sobre 120**

- **¿Esta consiente? **

- **Se mantiene despierta, pero no habla **

- **¿Cómo se llama? **

- **Quinn **

- **¿Quinn puedes escucharme?** – La doctora reviso las pupilas de la rubia

Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, como si empezara a flotar, y de un súbito golpe toda su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos, incluyendo hasta los más mínimos y fugaces detalles. Como una película que iba corriendo hacia atrás, todas esas imágenes, todas esas voces, todos esos momentos vividos. ¿Qué significaba? Acaso estaba muriendo, acaso esa película frente a sus ojos era la anunciante de que ya no podía hacer nada más y tenía que entregarse a los brazos de la muerte. Si era así, entonces se negaba aceptar dicho dictamen, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, iba pelear por quedarse en el mundo de los mortales. Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez.

- **Oye tranquila** – la doctora le pidió mientras revisaba nuevamente sus pupilas – **¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?**

- **Me dispararon** – la rubia respondió – **AAAAGGGGHH **– grito retorciéndose al sentir el dolor en su hombro – **¿cómo esta Rachel?**

- **¿Quién? **

- **Estaba conmigo cuando me dispararon **

- **No ingreso nadie más, solo usted **

- **Tengo que avisarle a al capitán** – dijo la rubia intentando levantarse

- **Necesita tranquilizarse** – la doctora la sujeto con la ayuda de dos enfermeras mas – **necesito tres c/c de sedante** – le pidió a una de las enfermeras

- **NO, tengo que avisarles** – Quinn anuncio con desespero, cuando de pronto sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello – **tengo que avisarle a** – su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras se iba quedándose inconsciente

Aquella noche negra se fue desvaneciendo como el tiempo en primavera hasta que llego la mañana siguiente. Los ojos de Quinn se fueron abrieron poco a poco, lo primero que hizo fue estudiar el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Le tomo un par de segundos recordar lo que había sucedido, estaba tan confundida, no sabía bien cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero aun encontrándose medio inconsciente y aturdida podía recordar todo.

- **Quinn, gracias a dios despiertas** – Brody exclamo bastante aliviado

- **¿Dónde está Rachel? **

- **Fue secuestrada **

- **¿Qué?** – la rubia Intento incorporarse – **AAAAGGGGHH** – se quejo cuando sintió el dolor en su hombro

- **Calma, por favor** – Brody le pido impidiendo que se levantara

- **Necesito encontrarla **

- **No estás en condiciones **

- **Brody voy a salir de aquí, con o sin tu ayuda** – la detective sentencio con firmeza

- **De acuerdo, pero despacio** – el moreno dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama

Quinn no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse postrada en aquella cama mientras la persona que más le importaba se encontraba en manos de un demente, sufriendo quien sabe que clases de tortura. Así no era como se supone que debían pasar las cosas, tenía planes, hermosos planes junto con Rachel y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellos, no mientras aun estuviera con vida.

- **Lo primero que debemos hacer es interrogar a St. James y Evans** – Quinn ordenaba mientras se adentraban a la oficina de Rachel – **¿pero qué?** – Exclamo al ver la oficina invadida por varios oficiales – **¿Qué sucede aquí?**

- **Nos encargamos del secuestro de la Dra. Berry** – uno de los oficiales informo

- **¿Bajo qué autoridad? **

- **Bajo la mía** – Sue anuncio apareciendo por detrás de la rubia – **yo me encargare de llevar este caso **

- **¿Dónde está el capitán? **

- **Ese saco de incompetencia esta en estos momentos rindiéndole cuenta al gran jurada por un caso de abuso de poder **

- **¿Qué? **

- **Así es, resulta que el gran Williams ****Schuester**** tenía un pequeño secreto en su closet y como bien sabes yo suelo destruir todo lo que me estorba, así que lo delate **

- **Sin duda alguna usted es la peor persona del mundo** – Quinn escupió aquellas palabras con rabia

- **Ahora Fabray tengo el placer de informarte que estas despedida, sin Williams aquí, soy libre de deshacerme de ti** – la directora le hizo saber con bastante cinismo

- **No puede hacer eso** – Quinn se quejo

- **Lo acabo de hacer** – Sue poso su mirada en Brody – **por cierto Weston tú también estas despedido** – le anuncio al moreno con rapidez

- **¿Qué? No puede despedirme** – Brody se quejo mientras fruncía su ceño

- **Lo acabo de hacer **

Prometeo y Epimeteo le regalaron el fuego al hombre, por eso los dioses los castigaron enviándoles a Pandora, quien abrió la caja donde se guardaban todos los males del mundo, los cuales escaparon y se regaron en la tierra llenándola de miseria y desgracia. Ese es fue el gran nacimiento de las cosas malas y es por eso que cuando hay un suceso inesperado y trágico en nuestras vidas, este siempre viene acompañado de otros más que van saliendo de la caja uno tras otro pegándole a quién tenga en frente, como un veneno que nos quema las venas nos atraganta y nos pone la vista borrosa.

Tanto Quinn como Brody, a regaña dientes, desenfundaron sus armas, sus placas y se las entregaron a la directora Sylvester, quien las recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba más que claro en aquel momento, que el diablo tenia nombre y apellido _"__Sue Sylvester"__. _Esa mujer era tan despreciable que lograba ganarse el odio a pulso y en ese momento Quinn deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estrangular a la directora con sus propias manos.

- **Sue Sylvester****es una maldita bruja** – Quinn susurro mientras se adentraba al interior de su vehículo

- **¿Ahora qué haremos?** – Brody pregunto ocupando el puesto del chofer

- **Buscaremos a mi chica, pero lo haremos a la antigua** – la rubia anuncio con mucha decisión

- **¿Pateando puertas y disparando al azar?**

- **Así mismo Brody… ahora, primera parada, la casa de St. James **

Como dice por ahí, "_uno propone, dios dispone, entonces llega el diablo_ _y lo descompone"_ Pero como para cada descompostura hay un remedio, siempre hay que tener un plan B, el cual puede esconderse en la apariencia de derrota, pero está ahí agazapado en el ruido que nos queda en la cabeza cuando las cosas no salen como planeamos.

- **No hay nadie Quinn** – Brody anuncio cuando vio a la rubia presionar el timbre de la casa de Jesse por quinta vez

- **O tal vez no quiere abrir** – Quinn dijo presionando el timbre una vez más – **necesitamos entrar**

- **No podemos sin una orden **

- **Ya no somos policías Brody **

- **Peor aún, St. James puede acusarnos de robo **

- **Me importa poco, sino quieres entrar bien, iré sola **

- **¿Sola? Tengo que recordarte que tienes un brazos fuera de combate** – el moreno le dijo mientras señalaba el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo – **en verdad crees que podrás defenderte, si algo pasa, te recuerdo que no tienes tu arma **

- **Me inventare una **

- **No, no lo harás, yo iré contigo **

- **Tú tampoco tienes tu arma **

- **Tengo algo que nos será de mucha ayuda**

- **¿El qué? **

- **Ya veras **

Brody tomo rumbo hacia su auto mientras era seguido por la atenta mirada de Quinn. A los pocos minutos el moreno regreso con un bate de aluminio entre sus manos. Quinn entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, no era una nueve milímetro pero definitivamente les serviría para defenderse si algo pasaba.

- **Veo que aun particas beisbol **

- **Todos los sábados **

- **Ya logras darle a la bola **

- **Que graciosa… ahora la parte divertida **– anuncio el moreno sacando un clip de un bolsillo

Brody se agachó delante de la puerta e insertó el clip en la cerradura. Luego fue moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo con destreza. No era la primera vez que optaban por aquel método y en lo más profundo de su conciencia Quinn sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacían, pero momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas. El sudor frío de los nervios se pronunciaba en la frente de Brody mientras jadeaba por la tensión y el esfuerzo de la postura. Quinn sonrió ligeramente cuando escucho el chasquido característico anunciaba el triunfo de su amigo contra la cerradura.

- **Muy bien Brody, veo que serás útil si estalla una crisis financiera **

- **Espero que tengas el mismo humor cuando nos condenen por asalto a propiedad privada **

- **A ti te condenaran, de seguro Sue le pide al jurado que me den la pena de muerte **

- **No entiendo porque te odia tanto **

- **Ni yo **

La puerta principal de, De forma muy sigilosa ambos oficiales se adentraron al interior de la casa de St. James. Brody iba adelante sosteniendo el bate mientras Quinn se mantenía resguardada a su espalda. No había señales de que Jesse estuviera en la casa. El silencio que cubría la misma era tan agudo que se podía escuchar hasta el ligero zumbido de una mosca a más de tres metros.

- **Revisare arriba** – Quinn anuncio en un susurro

- **¿Qué?, no** – Brody se negó

- **Será más rápido así **

- **Si St. James es el asesino, no le será difícil someterte **

- **Aun con una brazo inútil, puedo con el **

- **Toma, llévate el bate **

- **¿Qué hay de ti? **

- **Yo no tengo una herida de bala en el hombro **

- **Aun puedo patearte el trasero **

- **No lo dudo **

Quinn ascendía por las escaleras hacia la parte superior de la casa. Podía escuchar el sonar de sus pasos con cada escalón que subía, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sus manos empezaron a sudarle, por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba arriba. Miro el largo pasillo que estaba frente a ella, comenzó a recorrerlo a pasos lentos mientras observaba los diferentes cuadros que encontraban colgado en la pared. Los cuales no lograba entender en lo más mínimo. Quizás si hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención a las clases de arte en la preparatoria ahora mismo sabría identificar de que iban aquellos cuadros.

- **Quinn **

- Escucho como alguien susurro su nombre a sus espaldas, se giro rápidamente y respiro aliviada cuando vio que se trataba de Brody – **¿encontraste algo?**

- **Encontré su estudio privado, pero esta vacio **

- **Maldición, ¿donde se metió St. James?**

- **Lo mejor ser que salgamos de aquí **

- **Claro, vamos **

Quinn no tenía ni las más mínima idea de donde podía estar St. James, y su repentina desaparición la estaba desesperando más de lo que ya estaba, porque todos en algún momento en nuestra vida hemos sentido la necesidad de desaparecer. Los motivos siempre son parecidos cuando decidimos huir de una situación determinada. Pero cuando eres sospechoso de homicidio y secuestro, el hecho de que desaparezcas sin dejar rastro alguno, solo levanta mas sospechas en tu contra.

- **¿Ahora qué?**

- **Visitemos al rubio bocón **

- **¿Qué haremos con St. James? **

- **Pensare en algo mientras vamos por Evans **

- **Claro **

Aparcaron frente la residencia de Sam, que se encontraba ubicada en una reconocida y respetable zona de la Manhattan. Estudiaron durante unos segundos la estructura de la propiedad, la cual era una hermosa casa al estilo colonial, con un bonito frente, un jardín bien cuidado. Detallando bien la propiedad, ambos oficiales cayeron en la conclusión de que ser un pastor protestante tenía muchos beneficios.

- **Debí enfocarme un poco más en la religión** – Brody se lamento mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada – **de seguro tendría una casa igual a esta**

- **Deja de soñar Brody **

- **Soñar no cuesta nada **

Quinn levanto su mano para golpear la puerta cuando noto que esta se encontraba ligeramente abierta, le dio una rápida mirada a Brody y luego con delicadeza empujo la puerta quedando así el interior de la casa completamente expuesto.

- **¿Cuántas personas dejan la puerta de su casa abierta?** – Quinn pregunto

Despacio y sigilosamente se adentraron al interior de la casa, hicieron un rápido escaneo con su mirada en la planta baja, pero no se encontraron con nadie. Procedieron a ir hasta la parte superior de la casa. La recorrieron despacio mientras revisaban cada puerta que se encontraban a su paso. De pronto escucharon unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Brody miro a Quinn y le hizo una seña de que se quedara detrás del o lo que la rubia asintió despacio. Conforme se iban acercando los sonidos se volvían cada vez más claros y reconocibles. Pasos firmes, gavetas cerrándose y un ligero silbido que llevaba como melodía Las bodas de Fígaro, de Mozart. Despacio Brody giro la perilla de la puerta y conforme esta se iba abriendo la figura de un hombre blanco de cabellos oscuros se iba develando frente a ellos. Aquel hombre estaba tan concentrado posando frente al espejo el elegante traje que llevaba puesto que en ningún momento se percato de la presencia de los oficiales

- **Lindo traje** – Brody halago rompiendo la burbuja de vanidad de aquel hombre – **de seguro a Evans no le importara prestártelo **

- **¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? **

- **Tenemos una mejor pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿por qué robas las cosas de un pastor?** – Quinn ataco con rudeza

- **Tengo autorización para estar aquí** – el hombre respondió bastante nervioso

- **Pero imagino que no para ponerte los trajes del pastor Evans** – la rubia contraataco nuevamente

- **Llamare a la policía **

Brody sujeto con fuerzas el brazo derecho de aquel hombre y con toda la agilidad del mundo le hizo una llave que le impidió moverse. Quinn se acerco despacio hasta quedar frente a frente con aquel individuo. Pudo ver el temor que emanaban aquellos ojos claros, lo que la llevo a pensar que el obtener las respuestas que deseaba no le sería muy difícil, solo iba a tener que presionar con rudeza y el hombre hablaría.

- **Escucha** – la rubia se detuvo cuando noto que necesitaba un nombre – **disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? **

- **Blaine** – el hombre respondió sin pensarlo

- **Escucha bien, Blaine, en estos momentos vas a decirnos que hacías aquí o de lo contrario mi amigo Brody te lanzara por la ventana** – Quinn le informo con un tono bastante amenazador

- **No tengo por qué responder esa pregunta **

- **Respuesta equivocada** – la rubia sentencio con rapidez

- **Esperen, esperen** – Blaine pidió con desespero cuando su cuerpo empezó a dirigido hacia la ventana – **tengo la autorización para estar aquí, soy quien lleva la ropa del pastor a la lavandería, también aseo su patio y riego el jardín, hoy me tocaba regar el jardín y podar el césped** – explico tan rápido agilidad vocal se lo permitía

- **¿Donde está Evans? **

- **No lo sé **

- **Brody, por favor **

- **Es la verdad, no he visto al pastor desde ayer en la tarde **

- **¿Desde qué hora? **

- **5:30pm, lo fui a buscar a su oficina para preguntarle sobre las flores que deseaba que sembrara, entonces lo vi preparándose para irse, me dijo que saldría más temprano porque iba a reunirse con un amigo**

- **¿Qué amigo? **

- **No lo se **

- **Ventana **

- **Smythe, Sebastián Smythe** – Blaine informo al recordar el nombre del amigo de Sam – **ese es el nombre de su amigo, me dijo que tenían asuntos que tratar sobre una conferencia que estaba próxima, es todo lo que dijo, lo juro**

- **¿No lo has visto desde entonces? **

- **No, esta mañana no apareció en la iglesia, pensé que seguía ocupado, luego vine hasta aquí y no lo encontré **

- **Y en vez de llamar a la policía decidiste probarte su ropa** – Brody pregunto con bastante sarcasmo

- **No es raro que el pastor Evans desaparezca, lo hace de vez en cuando, luego aparece como si nada. Este mes lo ha hecho como unas cinco veces** – Blaine informo con bastante temor

- **¿Donde encontramos a Smythe? **

- **La agenda del pastor esta sobre la mesita de la sala, quías ahí salga la dirección de Smythe… Por favor, no me lancen por la ventana, yo solo soy un humilde servidor del señor **

- **Deja de llorar nena** – Brody exclamo mientras lo soltaba de su agarre

- **Brody** – Quinn reprendió a su amigo – **iremos a comprobar tu historia y si nos has mentido te aseguro que regresaremos y esta vez no importa que tanto supliques, te lanzaremos por la ventana, entiendes **

- **Si, entiendo** – Blaine dijo bastante intimidado – **¿el pastor esta en problemas?**

- **Ruégale a Dios que no** – la rubia dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

Quinn mantenía su mirada fija en la dirección que estaba anotada en la agenda que llevaba entre sus manos. Levanto su cabeza para ver a Brody que estaba concentrado en el camino. Entre tanto ajetreo no se había percatado lo afortunada que era al contar con un amigo tan fiel. La rubia estaba más que segura que no hubiera podido lograr ni la mitad de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento si Brody no hubiera estado a su lado.

- **Brody **

- **¿Sí? **

- **Gracias por todo lo… **

- **Agradéceme cuando la hayamos recuperado **

Quinn sonrió con amargura ante la petición de su amigo. Durante todo el día no había hecho más que rezar mentalmente pidiéndole a Dios que Rachel estuviera viva y que le permitiera recuperarla sana y salva. Para nadie era un secreto de que ella no era una mujer de plegarias, pero en ese momento su desespero era tan grande que decidió depositar toda su fe en ese ser al que nunca había acudido. Pero tenía buenas referencia del, la mayoría de las personas solían decir que era bueno y bondadoso.

- **Vaya, al parecer todos los que son cristianos protestante tienen la misma suerte** – Brody dijo admirando la casa de Smythe – **empiezo a considerar el volcarme hacia esa religión **

- **Ya deja de decir tonterías** – Quinn le pidió antes de tocar el timbre

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, mostrando la figura de un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, bien parecido y que vestía unos finos jeans y una camisa blanca a cuadros. Quinn escaneo de arriba abajo al atractivo hombre con la intención de detallarlo por completo.

- **¿Sebastián Smythe?**

- **Soy yo** – respondió el hombre con suavidad – **¿en qué puedo servirles?**

- **Somos Quinn Fabray y Brody Weston, pertenecemos la iglesia nuestro señor salvador** – la rubia hizo los honores – **desde el día de ayer no sabemos nada sobre el pastor Evans y** **necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas, ya que fue el último en reunirse con el **– informo rogando mentalmente que Smythe se creyera el cuento

- **Claro, pasen por favor** – Sebastián acepto mientras se hacia un lado concediéndole la entrada a su hogar

El interior de la casa de Smythen era lo que la mayoría de las personas calificarían como un sueño. La decoración era elegante, los muebles se encontraban bien organizados, al igual que los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. En ese momento Quinn comenzó a notar que la mayoría de las personas que pertenecían a las congregaciones cristianas mantenían en común el buen gusto y las posibilidades monetarias para poder mantener ese buen gusto.

- **¿Qué le sucedió en el brazo? **

- **Accidente laboral **

- **¿A que se dedica? **

- **Investigación **

- **Eso debe ser fascinante **

- **A veces **

- **¿Creen que le ha pasado algo a Sam? **

- **Aun no estamos seguros… **

- **¿Por qué no le han informado a las autoridades?**

- **Lo hicimos pero dijeron que debíamos esperar un lapso de 24 horas para reportarlo como desaparecido **

- **¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio al pastor Evans? **

- **Ayer, estuvimos reunidos parte de la tarde ajustando los detalles de la conferencia que pascual que tendremos la semana que viene** – Sebastián respondió mientras tomaba asiento en sofá

- **¿Le importa si husmeo un poco su sala?** – Brody le pregunto al castaño

- **Adelante, me siento halagado que lo haga** – Sebastián autorizo de forma inmediata

- **¿Hasta qué hora estuvieron reunidos?** – Quinn pregunto

- **Nos reunimos desde la 6:30pm como hasta las 8:15pm **

- **¿Noto algo raro en él? **

- **A decir verdad, lucía un poco molesto, y se distraía de la conversación con facilidad, le pregunte que le sucedía y me dijo que tenía un problema de carácter personal **

- **¿Menciono cual era el problema? **

- **No, solo dijo que iba resolverlo esa misma noche, se encontraría con una vieja amiga de la preparatoria Rachel algo **

- **Rachel Berry **

- **Si, esa misma **

- **Entonces cuando él salió de aquí, iba a ver a Rachel **

- **Eso fue lo que él dijo **

- **¿Tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar? **

- **No**

- **Oiga, ¿usted conoce a Jesse St. James?** – Brody pregunto mientras observaba fijamente un llamativo cuadro que estaba colgado sobre la chimenea

- **¿Porque la pregunta?** – Smythe pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá

- **Este cuadro lo pinto St. James** – el moreno informo señalando el nombre del pintor en el borde inferior del mismo

- **¿Conoce a St. James?** – esta vez fue Quinn quien lanzo la interrogante

- **No, ese cuadro me lo regalo Sam el día de mi cumpleaños, que fue hace una semana… me dijo que lo compro en una exposición de arte a la cual había asistido recientemente **

- Quinn rápidamente recordó la exposición a la cual Rachel la había invitado pero al final termino asistiendo con Evans – **¿le gusta el arte? **

- **Solo lo normal, no soy tan fanático como Sam, a veces pienso que es un poco obsesivo** – Smythe aseguro despacio – **pero en el buen sentido** – aclaro con rapidez

- **Claro, gracias por su tiempo** – Quinn agradeció regalándole una forzada sonrisa

- **Oiga, no sé bien lo que sucede, pero tengo fe en Dios que Sam aparecerá sano y salvo **

- **Eso queremos todos** – la rubia dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta seguida por Brody

Mientras Quinn caminaba hacia su coche comenzó a sentirse mareada, su estomago se contrajo fuertemente mientras experimentaba unas nauseas tremendas. Se inclino hacia delante y apoyo su mano libre en su rodilla. Solo una vez en la vida se había sentido de aquella manera, y fue la mañana que recibió la noticia que hizo que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados. Sintió como la mano de Brody se poso en su espalda al mismo tiempo que el moreno se inclinaba para quedar a la par con ella.

- **Quinn, vamos a encontrarla** – Brody le susurro suavemente – **tienes que mantener la fe **

- **¿Fe?, durante todo el día no he hecho otra cosa más que rezar, en un intento desesperado por no caer en la desesperación, pero me esta resultando difícil** – Quinn aseguro con dificultad mientras se incorporaba – **siento que estamos caminando en círculo, no logramos encontrar a St. James, ni a Evans, no podemos acceder a los archivos de la estación y quizás Rachel en estos momentos está siendo torturada o tal vez ya la… **

- **Ni siquiera lo digas… tienes que mantener la fe de que la encontraremos sana y salva, se que ahorita parece difícil, pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel **

- Quinn estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió – **Fabray** – anuncio respondiendo la llamada sin tomarse el tiempo de ver el identificador

- _Fabray, ¿dónde demonios estas?_ – Santana pregunto con rudeza – _tengo horas llamándote_

- **Estaba ocupada San **

- _Pues deja de hacer lo que quiera que estés haciendo, que tengo buenas noticias para ti _

- **¿Qué noticias?**

- _Me llamo mi amiga de chicago para decirme que logro armar la huella dactilar que le encargamos, en estos momentos me está enviando los resultados, así que nos vemos en la estación _

- **No, no vayas a la estación, ve a mi apartamento **

- _¿Por qué? _

- **Te explico luego, solo hazlo por favor **

- _De acuerdo, no vemos ahí entonces _

- Quinn cerró la llamada y vio a Brody que la miraba de forma expectante – **tenias razón, hay una luz al final del túnel **– anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

Es difícil mantener la esperanza cuando vemos que todos los caminos que tomamos no nos llevaban exactamente a donde queremos llegar. Pero siempre va a ver alguien a nuestro lado que nos brinde su apoyo incondicional al igual que sus sabios consejos, con los cuales intentara hacernos ver que no importa que tan negro este el panorama frente a nosotros una luz de esperanza aparecerá para iluminar los otros caminos que no podíamos ver porque permanecían a oscuras, pero que eso no significaba que no estaban ahí.

- **Demonio Fabray, luces horrible** – fue lo primero que Santana le dijo a la rubia apenas la vio – **¿Qué te sucedió?**

- **Me dispararon anoche** – la rubia informo con indiferencia

- **¿Qué? **

- **También secuestraron a la Dra. Sexy** – Brody agrego

- **Y Sue nos despidió ambos** – Quinn anuncio al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su apartamento – **todos adentro, por favor**

- **A ver, explíquenme todo** – Santana les exigió

- **No hay tiempo, necesito que me digas la información que tienes **

- **No les daré nada, hasta que me digan, que demonios sucede **

- **Anoche me dispararon y secuestraron a Rachel, estoy segura que la persona detrás de todo esto es el loco al cual andamos siguiéndole los pasos** – Quinn explico – **pero no hemos podido avanzar mucho porque Sue se adueño del caso y nos despidió**

- **Vaya que complicado** – la inspectora dijo sin poder creérselo – y creo que debo informarle primero a la directora en vez de a ustedes

- **¿Qué? – Quinn pregunto **

- **Ustedes ya no pertenecen al cuerpo policial y darles información clasificada es un delito **

- **Esa información puede llevarnos hasta Rachel **

- **Y a mi puede llevarme directamente a la cárcel **– la latina replico con enfado

- **Santana, ponte en mi lugar, si fuera Brittany ¿qué harías?, te sentarías a esperar que otro la encontrara o te saltarías todas la leyes que conoces y la salvarías tu misma **

- **Vamos López, si Sylvester te quiere acusar de algo, puede decir que te obligamos a darnos la información **– Brody hablo en defensa de la rubia

- **De acuerdo, ustedes ganan **– la inspectora acepto no muy segura – **hace unos veinte minutos me llamo mi amiga Danielle, para informarme que logro reconstruir la huella que le pedimos** – saco su portátil y la coloco sobre la mesita central de la sala – **me envió el esquema** – explico mientras revisaba su correo – **ahora, si el dueño de la huella tiene antecedentes penales, entonces podremos saber a quién es en quince segundos **

El silencio reino en el lugar mientras los tres aguardaban con impaciencia los resultados. No se atrevían a pestañear en ningún momento mientras mentalmente contaban los segundos que transcurrían. De pronto la búsqueda se detuvo cuando hubo una coincidencia. La pantalla de la portátil apareció el rostro del asesino. Quinn se quedo absorta al ver de quien se trataba, por su parte Brody abrió sus ojos y su boca hasta más no poder

- **¿Lo reconocen?** – Santana pregunto al ver la expresión de ambos

- **Por supuesto que lo reconocemos** – Quinn dijo mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza

Los ojos de Rachel se fueron abriendo lentamente, se sentía mareada, y su boca estaba seca. Hizo un intento de mover su cuerpo, pero fue inútil, entonces fue cuando noto que sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda y sus piernas atadas a las patas de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. De súbito, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Notó que su corazón, acelerado, parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca. Trató de gritar, pero la mordaza en su boca se lo impidió, por lo que sólo logró emitir un gemido agudo que se desvaneció al instante en el aire, denso y gélido.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor notando que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero debido a las escaleras que se encontraban cerca pudo deducir que se trataba de un sótano. No podía creer que se encontrara en semejante situación. Tenía que escapar de allí, tenía que sobrevivir. Las ideas se agolpaban atropelladamente en su mente desorientada. No podía pensar con claridad. Únicamente sabía que tenía que huir de ese lugar, salir al exterior, alejarse del peligro.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo ponerse alerta. Alzo su mirada y vio como una figura surgía de las sombras, al pie de las escaleras. Unos ojos claros centellearon como faros inyectados en sangre. A la morena le parecieron inmensos y terribles. No había bondad en aquel ser que estaba frente a ella, quizás una vez la hubo, pero ahora era alguien completamente diferente, lucia como el mismísimo ángel de la muerte. No pudo evitar tragar con dificulta mientras veía el objeto metálico y alargado que brillaba en la mano de aquel hombre

- **Hola bella durmiente **

Rachel se quejo cuando la mordaza que se encontraba sobre su boca fue retirada e forma brusca. Miro fijamente a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, la cual le sonreía con cinismo mientras le regalaba una mirada fría y siniestra.

- **Tú **– la psicóloga susurro sin poder creérselo

_La vieja palabra destino quiso sorprender a su suerte, le cruzo en medio del camino la sonrisa de la muerte, desafiante para una sonrisa pero no para volver a verte, si el destino lo tenía planeado, echada tenían ya su suerte._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

******Nota 1:** muy bien, sigan con las apuestas, ¿Quién es el asesino?

**Nota 2:** hola a todas la personas que siguen esta historia. Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Lo que sucedió fue que estaba privada de mi libertad desde la semana pasada. ¿Por qué? Pues simple. La guardia nacional arremetió con bombas lacrimógenas, balas y golpes la manifestación a la cual fuimos convocadas las personas que somos opositoras al gobierno de Nicolás Maduro y muchos resultamos heridos. Tres efectivos de la guardia nacional me golpearon como a un saco de boxeo, lo que me dejo como resultado la muñeca izquierda fracturada, el pómulo derecho roto, una costilla rota y muchos moretones en mi preciado cuerpo, y como si eso no fuera poco, me encarcelaron. Mi abogado logro que me dictaran la medida cautelar bajo régimen de presentación cada 45 días. También me imputaron cinco delitos, entre ellos agresión a los tres funcionarios de la guardia nacionales que me golpearon. Definitivamente la fiscal que lleva mi caso está loca. Casi me matan a golpes y soy la que va a ser juzgada por un jurado que ellos mismo van a elegir. Pero no me arrepiento de haber salió a defender mi libertad. Y volveré a salir, que de eso no tengan dudas. Porque yo nací libre y voy a morir libre. Ningún gobierno me va a someter, ni mucho menos me quietara mi libertad… Les deseos a cada uno de ustedes mucho éxito en sus vidas y vivan libres, porque nacieron libres… y gracias por leer mi historia, la escribí con mucho cariño…


	20. Chapter 18

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 18 **

**The Murderer**

_La muerte es ese amigo que aparece en las fotografías de la familia, discretamente a un lado, y al que nadie acertó nunca a reconocer_

Los ojos de Rachel se fueron abriendo lentamente, se sentía mareada, y su boca estaba seca. Hizo un intento de mover su cuerpo, pero fue inútil, entonces fue cuando noto que sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda y sus piernas atadas a las patas de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. De súbito, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Notó que su corazón, acelerado, parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca. Trató de gritar, pero la mordaza en su boca se lo impidió, por lo que sólo logró emitir un gemido agudo que se desvaneció al instante en el aire, denso y gélido.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor notando que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero debido a las escaleras que se encontraban cerca pudo deducir que se trataba de un sótano. No podía creer que se encontrara en semejante situación. Tenía que escapar de allí, tenía que sobrevivir. Las ideas se agolpaban atropelladamente en su mente desorientada. No podía pensar con claridad. Únicamente sabía que tenía que huir de ese lugar, salir al exterior, alejarse del peligro.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo ponerse alerta. Alzo su mirada y vio como una figura surgía de las sombras, al pie de las escaleras. Unos ojos claros centellearon como faros inyectados en sangre. A la morena le parecieron inmensos y terribles. No había bondad en aquel ser que estaba frente a ella, quizás una vez la hubo, pero ahora era alguien completamente diferente, lucia como el mismísimo ángel de la muerte. No pudo evitar tragar con dificulta mientras veía el objeto metálico y alargado que brillaba en la mano de aquel hombre

- **Hola bella durmiente **

Rachel se quejo cuando la mordaza que se encontraba sobre su boca fue retirada e forma brusca. Miro fijamente a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, la cual le sonreía con cinismo mientras le regalaba una mirada fría y siniestra.

- **Tú **– la psicóloga susurro sin poder creérselo

_Rachel observaba como el vino blanco decencia en el interior de su copa. Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Sam observándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le gustaba la mirada que el rubia siempre le daba, la hacía sentir bella._

_- **Me gusta cómo me miras **_

_- **¿Sí?**_

_- **Aja **_

_- **Sabes que las miradas suelen decir más que las palabras **_

_- **Si lo sé, ellas son el lenguaje oficial de las personas enamoradas **_

_- **¿Estamos enamorados Rachel? **_

_La pregunta de Sam la tomo con la guardia baja y esto quedo reflejado en el hecho de que casi termina escupiendo el vino que estaba en ese momento ingiriendo. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, y no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que una persona aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención absoluta de Sam. La psicóloga agradeció mentalmente a aquella inesperada pero oportuna persona._

_- **Sebastián Smythe** – el pastor anuncio mientras se incorporaba para saludar al hombre con un cordial abrazo – **no sabía que estabas aquí**_

_- **He quedado con una amiga, estaba en mi mesa esperando cuando te vi a lo lejos y entonces dije, tengo que saludar a mi buen amigo **_

_- **Mira te presento a Rachel Berry **_

_- **Es un placer señorita** – Sebastián anuncio extendiéndole su mano a la morena – **Sebastián Smythe**_

_- **Rachel Berry y el placer es mío** – Rachel anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa – **¿de donde se conocen? **_

_- **Nos conocimos hace un par de años en una conferencia de oratoria y liderazgo, luego de eso tomamos el buen hábito de salir a trotar juntos e ir a exposiciones de arte, y cuando la iglesia perdió al administrador pues postule a Sebastián para el puesto y lo consiguió** – Sam explico_

_- **Entonces ¿te gusta el arte?** – la morena pregunto_

_- **Solo un poco, no tanto como a mi amigo aquí presente** – Sebastián informo con una pequeña sonrisa_

_- **Es muy bueno pintando, solo que le gusta ser humilde** – Sam le hizo saber a la morena_

_- **No soy humilde, solo realista… bien ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a mi mesa, ya no los distraigo mas… fue un placer conocerte Rachel y Sam recuerda que tenemos una reunión esta semana **_

_- **Lo recuerdo, te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo **_

_- **Claro **_

_- **Tu amigo es encantador** – Rachel anuncio cuando nuevamente estuvieron solos_

_- **Es una buena persona **_

_A Rachel le pareció que aquel hombre que acaba de conocer era muy carismático, educado y amable. El tipo de persona que te gustaría tener en tu círculo de amistades. Claro que ahora en ese momento, no sabía que era muy cierto lo que dicen por ahí "los seres más peligrosos, son los que se esconden detrás de una carismática sonrisa y hermosos ojos claros"_

- **Sebastián Smythe **

- **¿Sorprendida?**

- **Algo**

- **Qué bueno, ahora la pregunta millonaria ¿estás asustada? **

- **¿Debería? **

- **Vaya, Sam no mintió cuando dijo que eras del tipo de mujer que se impone **

- **Y si se equivoco contigo cuando dijo que eras una buena persona…. Le disparaste a Quinn **

- **Mi querido amigo Evans tiene la cualidad de ver las cosas buenas aun en las peores personas y con respecto a la detective Fabray, no te preocupes que no está muerta **

- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

- **Hace poco me visito, para preguntarme si tenía alguna idea de donde estaba Sam**

- **Esta viva **– Rachel susurro con alivio –** ¿donde está Sam? ¿Qué le hiciste? **

- **Yo no le hecho nada a mi amigo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar… pero en vez de preocuparte por Sam, deberías más bien preocuparte por ti, digo tu eres la que esta secuestrada, tu eres la damisela en peligro **

Rachel volvió a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba como un caballo desbocado. Pero reuniendo fuerzas de donde no tenía, puso su cara más serena en un intento hacer traslucir un semblante de calma.

- **Espera Quinn, ¿qué harás? **

- **Iré por mi chica, Brody, eso es lo que hare **

- **No crees que lo mejor será avisarle a Sylvester sobre lo que sabemos **

- **Claro, porque estoy segura de que ella estará dispuesta siquiera a escucharnos… enfrentare esto yo sola **

- **¿Cómo? ¿Con un bate y un disparo en el hombro? **

- **Muy bien suficiente** – Santana intervino en la discusión – **Quinn odio admitir esto, pero el playboy tiene razón, no puedes lanzarte de buenas a primera tu sola, por lo que sabemos Sebastián Smythe es un psicópata en potencia, y no estás en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarlo, lo mejor será que dejes que Sylvester se encargue… yo le entregare la información que acabamos de descubrir y supervisare de que busquen a la Dra. Berry **

- **¿Crees que lo mejor ser que me aparte? **

- **Si, lo creo **

- **Pues yo no** – Quinn sentencio y sin previo aviso despojo a la latina de su arma

- **¿Qué haces? **

- **Me rebelo** – la rubia anuncio mientras apuntaba a sus dos amigos – **ahora iré a rescatar a mi chica, una vez que salga, pueden llamar a Sylvester, al F.B.I o al mismísimo ejercito **

- **Genial** – Brody bufo cuando vio a la rubia salir de apartamento – **nunca pensé que el disparo en el hombro le pudiera afectar el cerebro **

- **Está enamorada, y desesperada, a este punto de la situación ya no le importa nada** – Santana explico mientras tomaba sus cosas – **tengo que avisarle a la directora Sylvester lo que sucede, ¿vienes? **

- **No, puede que Quinn esté muy enamorada y desesperada, pero eso no le da súper poderes, tengo que ir tras ella, va necesitar apoyo hasta que Silvester llegue **

El pánico y el miedo es a menudo la primera respuesta ante el peligro, que nubla el juicio y conduce a la toma de decisiones inseguras. El control de las emociones en dificultades puede ser un reto, pero es imprescindible para procesar racionalmente una situación. La respiración profunda, la evaluación y una confirmación verbal llevan a una reacción de calma en situaciones de peligro. Eran los tres pasos que se debían seguir, para poder salir de una situación peligrosa. Rachel lo sabía muy bien, porque eso fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en su carrera.

Respirar. El paso más sencillo que podía realizar frente al miedo que estaba experimentando, tenía que llevar correctamente su respiración para que su cerebro recibiera el oxígeno que necesitaba para pensar con rapidez y de manera racional. Ya que una técnica de respiración estructurada mantiene la calma, al disminuir el ritmo cardíaco acelerado y estabilizar los nervios. Debía concentrarse en la relajación y no en el peligro que estaba frente a ella

- **Respira Rachel, solo respira** – la psicóloga se repetía mentalmente

Evaluar la situación. Con su mente tranquila podía pensar en una solución. Tomar nota de todo a su alrededor y de las posibles rutas de escape, que le permitieran salir con el menor daño posible.

El don de palabra. Rachel dio gracias a Dios en ese momento por poseer dicho don. Solo tenía que mantenerse calmada, hablar con un tono de voz estable y usar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su punto de vista sin ofender a la persona que en esos momentos creía tener el control de la situación.

- **Sabes cuando te conocí, logre percibir cierto aire de grandeza de tu parte, pero debo confesar que nunca imagine fueras precisamente tu el asesino **

- **El lobo se vistió de oveja para que lo dejaran entrar al coral y yo me disfrace de una persona carismática y humilde para engañar al mundo** – Sebastián argumento con descaro

- **¿Por qué lo haces? **

- **Los medios dicen que soy un demente, ¿usted está de acuerdo con eso Dra. Berry? **

- Pregunta trampa, pregunta trampa – Rachel se repito mentalmente – **cualquiera puede ser un demente, pero el verdadero punto a tratar es como llegaste tú a ser lo que eres **

- **¿Quieres analizarme?**

- **Quiero entender**

- **Se imagina lo que es despertar una mañana y ver como entran a su casa para llevárselo todo** – Smythe comenzó a relatar – **como después de estar prácticamente en la cima del mundo, quedas metido en un profundo pozo y que la única persona que podía ser capaz de sacarnos de ahí se entrega a los vicios y costumbres que siempre reprocho de la sociedad **– soltó una risa amarga – **mi padre después de perder su empresa, se volvió alcohólico, empezó a frecuentar los bares donde mujeres impuras solían buscar clientes, se dejo llevar por esos impulsos carnales y acabo infectado con el virus del sida, el cual trasmitió a mi madre. Cuando supo la verdad, no pudo soportarlo y termino metiéndose una bala en la cabeza y yo tuve que ver a mi madre padecer con esa enfermedad, morir por causa de ella **

- **¿Entonces es por eso que las mataste?, por venganza **

- **Lo hice, porque es la voluntad de Dios **

- **¿Cómo puedes saber eso?**

- **El me lo dice, está aquí en mi cabeza** – Sebastián aseguro mientras apuntaba su sien con su dedo – **el me habla, me ordena cosas, me hizo saber que mi misión en la vida era sacar de este mundo a esa mujeres**

- **¿Por qué precisamente tu? **

- **Porque soy un sobreviviente de la desgracias, acaso no lo ve Dra. Berry, soy un héroe ante los ojos de Dios **

- **Te entiendo Sebastián **

- **¿Lo hace? **

- **Si, debo confesar que yo nunca he sido una persona de religión o plegarias, pero tu argumento me abierto un poco la visión… tu transformación demuestra lo grande que puede ser Dios **

- **Si, así es **

- **Quiero que suceda lo mismo conmigo, y quiero que recemos juntos para que eso suceda **

El lobo se disfrazo de oveja para que lo dejaran pasar a devorar sus presas. Sebastián se disfrazo de un hombre bueno y devoto para que nadie sospechara de su atormentada personalidad. Entonces Rachel se disfrazaría de una falsa devota del señor para poder salir con vida de aquella situación tan peligrosa que está enfrentando. Porque a la hora de salvar nuestra vida debemos ser algo más que inteligentes, debemos volvernos creativos.

- **Más de 12 horas de búsqueda y aun no tienen nada, son una cuerda de incompetentes** – Sue regaño a todos los oficiales que se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Rachel – **mi abuela haría un mejor trabajo que ustedes**

- Santana respiro profundamente antes de atreverse a hablar – **directora Sylvester** – llamo a mujer

- **Santy deberías estar en la casa** – Brittany exclamo acercándose a su chica

- **Senos falsos no tengo tiempo para tus quejas** – la directora la despacho de forma inmediata

- **Necesito decirle algo importante **

- **¿Vas a renunciar por haber volado el laboratorio? **

- **No **

- **Entonces no me interesa lo que tengas que decir **

- **Quiere por una vez dejar de ser una verdadera perra y escuchar lo que tengo que decirle** – Santana le escupió a la directora con rabia dejándola con la barbilla completamente desencajada – **tengo información verídica sobre el caso del asesino de los bajos fondos **

- **¿Qué información? **

- **En el cuerpo de la víctima número cinco logramos obtener el principio de una huella dactilar, como no contamos con el experto ni los equipos necesario, le envié la huella a una amiga en chicago que se encargo de reconstruirla y al pasarla por el sistema de identificación se obtuvo una concordancia** – la forense explico

- **¿Quién? **

- **Sebastián Smythe** – la inspectora le entrego el informe – **cuando tenía 17 años por conducir ebrio y resistirse al arresto, actualmente es un respectado contador que presta apoyo a la iglesia protestante nuestro señor salvador **

- **No puede ser **

- **Si van tras ese hombre, y les aseguro que darán con la Dra. Berry **

Sue miro fijamente a la latina, luego regreso su mirada al informe que tenía entre sus manos. Intentaba analizar la información recibida. Hacia solo unos pocos minutos no tenían ni idea de donde poder encontrar a la Dra. Berry y ahora la solución a todo había aparecido como si nada. Sin lugar a dudas la suerte estaba de su lado.

- **Señor, queremos darte las gracias por haber tocado nuestros corazones** – Sebastián rezaba despacio – **también queremos darte las gracias por habernos mostrado el camino de la misericordia, eres grande y tu amor nos da fuerza para seguir adelante, por eso y más te adoramos, amen **

- **Amen **– Rachel repitió

Se pusieron de pie, quedando frente a frente. Sebastián tomo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos para admirar de cerca esos hermosos ojos marrones, que expresaban sabiduría y encanto. Cualquiera se perdería con facilidad entre esos maravillosos ojos y Sebastián Smythe no era la excepción.

- **Sabes, nosotros haríamos una hermosa pareja, ambos somos inteligentes, y exitosos, podríamos permanecer siempre juntos** – el castaño le susurro

- **Hay un pequeño detalle que se te pasa por alto **

- **¿Cuál? **

- **Yo no estoy demente **

Sin previo aviso Rachel golpeo fuertemente a Sebastián en la entrepierna. Por inercia el castaño cayó al suelo sujetándose la entrepierna con ambas manos. Con mucha rapidez Rachel tomo la navaja automática que Sebastián había soltado a sus pies mientras este seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Corrió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió de un golpe, para luego salir de aquel oscuro sótano, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. En su huida enloquecida, resbaló varias veces y cayó de rodillas, se levantó, chocó con las paredes. Pero se sintió un poco aliviada cuando logro llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, pero su alivio se esfumo cuando al intentar abrirla descubrió que esta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

- **Maldita sea **

La morena escucho los acelerados pasos que subían por las escaleras del sótano. Empuño con fuerzas la navaja que aun tenía en sus manos y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba sobre una los muebles. Con su mirada busco un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Vio una puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos. Con rapidez la abrió y noto que se trababa de un closet, sin pensarlo se oculto en el interior de este.

- **Calma Rachel, mantente calmada** – la psicóloga se repetía mientras marcaba las teclas del teléfono

- El servicio está bloqueado

- **No, no puede ser verdad **

De pronto escucho como unas fuertes pisadas iban en su dirección. Su corazón se acelero con rapidez. En un gran esfuerzo acallo el sonido de su respiración agitada. Trago con fuerzas mientras apretaba con firmeza el mago de la navaja automática. Por la rendija inferior de la puerta vio una sombra que se detenía justo frente a ella.

- **Rachel **

- **Quinn** – la morena exclamo con alivio

Abrió la puerta con rapidez para encontrarse con Quinn. No pudo describir el alivio que sintió al ver a la rubia en esos momentos. Aunque había que destacar lo frágil y cansada que lucia Quinn, aparte que tenía un brazo prácticamente inútil debido a la herida recibida la noche anterior. Sin perder el tiempo Rachel se abalanzo a sus brazos y se aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo.

- **Espera Rach, me duele** – Quinn se quejo

- **No sabes lo feliz que de verte** – Rachel susurro con alivio

- **Igualmente **

- **¿Cómo me encontraste? **

- **Larga historia, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes…**

Las palabras de Quinn quedaron a medias cuando un cuerpo colisiono bruscamente contra el suyo. La detective se quejo cuando sintió la fuerte punción en la herida de su brazo, seguido un súbito golpe en el lado derecho de su cama, el cual la dejo inconsciente. Sebastián se incorporo rápidamente y le dio una sanguinaria mirada a Rachel, quien no se dejo intimidar y entrecerró sus ojos antes de lanzarse duramente contra el cuerpo de Sebastián. Sus cuerpos se estrellaron con fuerza contra la pared. La morena intentaba clavarle la navaja en el pecho a Smythe, pero este le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza.

- **No puedes contra mí** – Sebastián aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

Era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Que solo cesaría cuando uno de los dos estuviera sin vida. La pelea se volvió cada vez más intensa y agresiva. Sebastián logro sacarse de encima a Rachel, haciéndola caer duramente contra el suelo a varios pies de distancia. Empuño la navaja con fuerza mientras daba firmes pasos hacia su objetivo.

- **No puedes contra la voluntad de Dios **

En ese momento Rachel sintió la sensación de estar aterrada. Veía a como Sebastián se acercaba decidido acabar con su vida. Era increíble como la sed de sangre es peor que cualquier otro apetito. No se calma matando, sino que aumenta más y más a medida que se mata. El rojo torrente quiere convertirse en río, y éste en mar. Y una vez se ha alcanzado el frenesí de la barbarie, la mente cae en una cruenta espiral sin fin. Al punto de no llegar a reconocer a nadie, de no tener compasión por nadie.

- **Tú no estás haciendo la voluntad de Dios, tu solo quieres matar tu dolor y rabia, pero lo has disfrazado con tu religión**

- **Eso no es cierto **

- **Todas las prostitutas que asesinaste tienen en mismo patrón, fueron ricas, pero sufrieron una desgracia y acabaron viviendo en la miseria como tu… nunca las elegiste al azar Sebastián, buscaste mujeres con las cuales te identificabas, cuyas historias eran exactamente iguales a la tuya **

- **Merecían morir **

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hacia merecedoras de tan horrible pena? **

- **Su cobardía, se rindieron, se vendieron, tomaron el camino fácil, no lucharon **

- **¿Como tú lo hiciste?… eras solo un adolescente, cuando todo paso, tu padre comete un error que prácticamente te robo todos tus sueños e ilusiones, luego tienes que lidiar con el suicidio de tu padre y la dolorosa agonía de tu madre, pero encontraste consuelo en tus oraciones, tu salvación y fue así como comenzaste a escuchar esa voz en tu cabeza, la cual confundiste con la voz de Dios **

- **Es Dios **

- **No, esa voz es tu propia sicopatía, es tu rabia, ira, tu sed de venganza, solo que lo has sabido disfrazar bajo una supuesta misión impuesta por Dios, pero eres conocedor de la biblia y sabes perfectamente que Dios ordena matar**, **pero jamás deja que se ejecute dicho acto **

- **Tú no sabes de lo que hablas **

- **Si lo sé, y porque lo sé es que me quieres matar a mí también. Temías que te descubriera y por eso montaste todo es te show… Eres un maldito demente Smythe, y nunca entraras al cielo **

Sebastián levanto la navaja con la clara intención de incrustarla en el pecho de Rachel. Cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte estallido a sus espaldas. Smythe sintió como algo muy duro se clavaba en uno de sus riñones. Aquel dolor fue tan intenso que lo hizo quedarse mudo. Rachel miro al hombre que ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Interiormente implorándole a Dios que lo protegiera. Era su fiel servidor. Tenía que salvarle de un final como aquél, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas por completo y finalmente su cuerpo cayó de frente contra el suelo. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos cuando empezaron a quedarse sin fuerza y se cerraron pesadamente. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse con las convulsiones de la muerte. Una mancha roja empapó el suelo. Hasta que finalmente su corazón se detuvo.

- **Eso fue por dispararme y golpearme** – Quinn susurro con rabia

Rachel levanto su mirada del cuerpo sin vida frente a ella, para descubrir a Quinn parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, aun sosteniendo su arma con firmeza contra el cuerpo de Sebastián. Un gran alivio se apodero de la psicóloga, sentía como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. El peligro había pasado, finalmente todo había terminado.

- **Buena puntería detective** – la morena susurro con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo también sonreír a la rubia

- **Estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí** – Brody se anuncio entrando con el bate entre sus manos – **vaya parece que llegue tarde** – susurro al ver el cadáver de Smythe

- **Si Brody, has llegado tarde** – Quinn le hizo saber a su amigo mientras ayudaba a Rachel a levantarse – **ahora hare lo que he querido hacer durante todo el día** – susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la morena hasta unirlos en un apasionado beso

- **Oh vamos tienen que hacer eso ahora** – Bordy se quejo al ver el beso que se estaba llevando a cabo – **hay un cadáver ahí, justo al lado de ustedes** – señalo el cuerpo de Sebastián – **chicas, chicas, olvídenlo, esperare afuera a que lleguen los demás** – anuncio con cansancio al ver que era completamente ignorado

Rachel miraba como los forenses sacaban el cuerpo sin vida de Sebastián. Los vecinos aglomerados alrededor de la casa murmuran entre sí, completamente sorprendidos. Y quien no lo estaría, si resultaba ser que el asesino que acaba de morir era un respetado miembro de la comunidad de New York. Nadie ni en mil años se hubiera podido imaginar aquello, porque en las películas siempre está claro quién es el bueno y quien es el malo. El malo viste de negro y maltrata a señoritas inocentes, el blanco solo mata cuando es para proteger a una señorita, y nunca miente, nunca engañan, nunca se despeina, pero en la vida real las cosas no se ven con tanta claridad. Podemos pensar que una persona que viste bien, se expresa con respecto y cordialidad es un ciudadano ejemplar, incapaz de dañar a nadie. Pero puede que debajo de esa fachada bien elaborada, se esconda una siniestra personalidad, capaz de cometer los actos más crueles que se puedan imaginar

- **Rachel **

- **¿Como estas? **

- **Bien, los paramédicos me revisaron y no tengo nada **

- **¿Segura? **

- **Muy segura… ¿tu como estas? **

- **Aun no me lo creo **

- **¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel? **

- **Dra. Berry tiene que ver lo que encontramos **– un oficial le informo a la morena mientras le señalaba el interior de la casa de Smythe

En perfecto orden uno seguido de otro se encontraban los cuadros que Sebastián había pintado de las cinco víctimas. Un escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo de Quinn al ver aquellos aterradores cuadros, por su parte Rachel ni se inmuto, después de haber visto la verdadera cara de la muerte, unos sencillos cuadros que representaban la misma no era de impacto para ella. Lo que si la sorprendió un poco fue lo bien realizadas que estaban las pinturas. Sam no mintió cuando halago el talento de su amigo, porque estaba demente, pero era un demente con mucho talento para el arte.

- **Una ofrenda para Dios **

- **¿Qué? **

- **Los cuadros… Sebastián me afirmo que escuchaba una voz que le decía que debía asesinar a estas mujeres porque eran impuras y merecían la muerte **

- **¿El pensó que esa voz era Dios?**

- **No solo lo pensó, se lo creyó por completo, tenía una psicopatía aguda, y debido a la religión que practica pensó que un ser omnipotente era quien le hablaba **

- **¿Porque las pinturas? **

- **Ya lo dije Quinn. Son una ofrenda, en la antigüedad se sacrificaban corderos sobre los altares como ofrendas para Dios, el cuerpo de dicho cordero permanecía ahí hasta convertirse en nada. Debido al tiempo en el que vivimos, estaba más que claro que Sebastián no podía conservar el cuerpo de sus víctimas para ofrecérselo a Dios, pero si tenía un talento con el cual podía hacerle las ofrendas que este pensaba que se merecía **

- **¿Y plasmar el cómo murieron era la ofrenda que Dios merecía? **

- **Quería que viera que había cumplido con lo que le pidió… aunque muy en el fondo, creo que él sabía que no era Dios el que le hablaba **

- **¿Porque lo dices? **

- **Porque seleccionaba a sus víctimas, y Dios no es selectivo **

- **Tal vez estaba tan loco, que pensó que Dios le estaba pidiendo que matara a las que se parecían a el **

- **Tal vez, tal vez no y nunca lo sabremos, porque Smythe está muerto **

- **No quiero sonar insensible, pero lo prefiero así **

- **También yo, ahora por favor detective Fabray lléveme al hotel, que necesito una buena ducha caliente y ropa limpia **

- **Como ordene Dra. Berry **

Sue se encontraba muy entretenida acaparando toda la atención de los medios, mientras daba explicaciones de como su gran trabajo y esfuerzo la llevaron directamente hasta el asesino de los bajos fondos. Pero apenas los reporteros vieron aparecer a las chicas se lanzo sobre ellas como buitres, intentando obtener toda la información posible y dejaron a la directora Sylvester hablando sola.

- ¿Que pueden decirnos del caso?

- ¿Dra. Berry es verdad que tenía un romance con el asesino?

- ¿Detective Fabray quien le disparo a usted?

Esas y mas eran las preguntas que escuchan a conforme se iban abriendo paso hacia el auto de Quinn. Estaba más que claro que no responderían absolutamente nada en ese momento. Había sido un día bastante largo y agotador, y lo menos que deseaban era detenerse a responder preguntas que estaban seguras que serian las mismas que harían el día siguiente cuando se llevara a cabo la rueda de prensa donde se anunciaría la clausura del caso.

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer, porque mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota 1:** ¿alguien se lo imagino?, a esta historia le queda un capitulo mas el epilogo. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

**Nota 2:** primero que nada, quiero darles un cordial saludo a las personas que siguen esta historia, segundo quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una de las personas que me hicieron llegar su solidaridad a través de sus mensajes, de verdad se los agradezco un montón, tercero quiero pedirles un enorme favor, se que suelo fastidiar mucho, pero los que estamos metidos de lleno en el partido de la oposición estamos haciendo maromas para poder conseguir que se sepa la realidad de lo que sucede en Venezuela, y el favor consiste en lo siguiente: necesito que vayan a Youtube y busquen el canal que se llama EfectoEco, ahí encontraran los videos que los muchos actores venezolanos han grabado, haciendo eco a los diferentes casos que han sucedido aquí en el país, entre ellos se destacan las torturas que sufrimos muchos en manos de la guardia nacional, otros sobre las madres que han perdido a sus hijos. Entre otros. Necesito que difundan esos videos por las diferentes redes sociales que utilicen y así el mundo entero pueda saber la realidad de lo que sucede aquí en Venezuela. Sé que puede ser un poco falta de respeto que les pida algo así, pero estamos desesperados y enojados por tanta injusticia, soy sobreviviente de las misma y Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad para seguir luchando. Son 18 Venezolanos que ya han perdido la vida en manos de la guardia nacional, entre ellos destaca Génesis Carmona Miss turismo 2013, quien recibió un disparo en la cabeza. El gobierno se ha burlado de nosotros, nos llama burgueses, escuálidos, majunches, pobre diablos. Pero en realidad somos estudiantes venezolanos que estamos luchando por librar al país de la dictadura castro. Y es por eso que les pido este inmenso favor. Gracias por su atención y espero que Dios me los colme de muchas bendiciones y cosas buenas. Gracias, nos vemos pronto.


	21. Chapter 19

**Brush The Murderer **

**Chapter 19 **

**Our Beginning **

_Una experiencia cercana con la muerte es solo el comienzo de una nueva forma de ver la vida, todo en ti cambia, para bien o para mala, pero cambia _

Los rayos del sol se colaban ligeramente por las pequeñas rendijas de las oscuras cortinas e iluminaba en pequeñas porciones la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Quinn permanecía recostada boca arriba sobre la cama. Si había logrado dormir dos horas fue mucho. Paso parte de la noche pensando en todo lo acontecido la última semana de su vida y como esta había dado un enorme giro de 180 grados. A los grandes maratonistas les queda una sensación de cansancio y satisfacción después de haber culminado un largo maratón. El cansancio es la clara evidencia del esfuerzo físico que su cuerpo hizo para alcanzar la meta y satisfacción por haber logrado la meta impuesta. Pues Quinn Fabray no era una maratonista, pero se sentía como una. El saber que todo había acabo la hacía sentirse cansada físicamente, pero feliz porque ahora podía terne la gran satisfacción de que en el mundo había un psicópata menos.

Giro su cabeza para ver a la morena que dormía plácidamente a su lado y sonrió al ser testigo de lo hermosa que se vía mientras dormía, su respiración era ligera y sus rasgos faciales estaban relajados, era más que evidente que nada perturbaba su mente. En ese momento Quinn comenzó a preguntarse si podía existir una mujer más tierna y hermosa. Tal vez para otros sí, pero para ella no. Porque aquella mujer que dormía a su lado en esos momentos, era sin duda alguna la mas hermosa y tierna que jamás había conocido. Aparte que el carácter que poseía era el más insoportable, no sabía exactamente bien que le molestaba mas, si su constante presunción de la inteligencia que poseía o el descaro propio con el que solía decir las cosas. Tal vez le molestaba ambos. Pero a pesar de las claras diferencias de caracteres que se enmarcaban entre ambas, no podía negar que estaba locamente enamorada de Rachel, como nunca lo había estado antes y el hecho de que casi la hubiera perdido a manos de un loco demente, la hizo sentirse un poco asustada.

Rachel comenzó a despertarse despacio, encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar mirándola fijamente. Sonrió con timidez mientras se estiraba ligeramente intentando apartar el poco sueño que quedaba en su cuerpo, luego con todo el cuidado del mundo para no lastimar el brazos herido de Quinn se acomodo un poco más cerca de su cuerpo mientras mantenían sus miradas conectadas y antes de que la rubia pudiera notarlo, atrapo sus labios en un beso que estaba cargado de pasión y dulzura. Sintió como Quinn la atrajo más cerca en un intento de pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Rachel mientras saboreaba los carnosos labios de Quinn, no podía evitar pensar que los besos de están, eran como la miel, dulces y viscosos a parte que también parecían ser adictivos. Solo bastaba un solo para quedar deseando muchos más. Gimió levemente cuando sintió la invasión en su boca por parte de traviesa lengua de cierta rubia y dicho acto hizo que se impulsara un poco más hacia delante olvidándose por un segundo de que Quinn estaba un poco impedida físicamente. Pero la leve queja por parte de esta la hizo recordar de inmediato ese detalle.

- **Lo siento **

- **Está bien, ahora está más que claro que tendremos que esperar un tiempo, para ya sabes… **

- **Tiempo **– Rachel susurro un poco cabizbaja – **no tenemos mucho tiempo Quinn** – informo mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada – **tengo que regresar a Londres **

- **¿Te vas a ir? **

- **Bueno, ese era el plan desde el inicio, solo estaría aquí el tiempo necesario y luego retomaría mi vida justo donde la deje… nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que sucedería algo como esto **

- **¿Te quieres ir? **

- **Una parte de mi quiere quedarse, pero la otra quiere irse, porque me encanta la vida que tengo allá, tengo un excelente trabajo, una reputación y un estatus social bastante alto **

- **Entiendo lo que dices Rachel **

- **Sé que sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que abandones tu trabajo y me acompañaras **

- **También sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras **

- **¿Qué vamos hacer? **

El sonido del celular de Quinn no la dejo responder la pregunta hecha por Rachel. Recibo rápidamente para ver quién era el inoportuno o inoportuna que interrumpía tan importante conversación, al ver el nombre de Santana resaltar en la pantalla a la rubia no le quedo más que pedirle a Rachel con una sencilla mirada que la disculpara durante unos minutos, ya que era necesario que atendiera esa llamada.

- **Fabray **– Quinn anuncio apenas el auricular estuvo en su oreja

- _Vas a amarme más de lo que amas a la Dra. Sexy _– Santana habla con un tono lleno de vigor – _estoy segura que me harás un gran homenaje_

- **Puedes ser un poco mas especifica** – la rubia pidió mientras observaba como Rachel se adentraba al cuarto de baño – **y por favor ahórrate el sarcasmo**

- **He encontrado información que podría tirar a Sue Sylvester del pedestal donde está y poner orden al mundo nuevamente **

- **¿Qué información? **

- _No puedo decirte por teléfono, tienes que venir a la estación y te lo contare todo _

- **De acuerdo, estaré ahí en dos horas **

- _No, tiene que ser antes de la rueda de prensa _

- **Estaré ahí entonces en una hora **

- **Bien **

Quinn no puedo evitar sentirse curiosa ante el anuncio hecho por Santana, que podría haber descubierto y tan grave era, porque el decir que tumbaría a Sylvester de su pedestal eran palabras mayores. Bueno fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría pronto. Observo a Rachel salir del cuarto de baño, de inmediato noto la mirada triste en la morena. Lo que la hizo sentirse algo culpable, aunque sabía de ante mano que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero eso no le impedía que se sintiera de esa manera.

- **Tengo que irme** – Quinn anuncio con suavidad – **la rueda de prensa será en dos horas y Santana quiere verme antes, dice que tiene algo importante que decirme**

- **No entiendo por qué quieres asistir a esa rueda de prensa, si Sylvester se llevara todo el crédito por algo que no hizo **

- **No pensaba asistir, pero San dice que tengo que hacerlo **

- **Y si Santana dice que te tires por un barranco, ¿lo harías? **

- **Rachel **

- **Lo siento, no quise ser malvada… no has respondido a mi pregunta **

- **Te voy a dar una respuesta, pero en este momento **

- **¿Cuando? **

- **Después de la rueda de prensa, cuando se haya cerrado todo esto, te prometo que responderé a tu pregunta **

- **Como puedo estar segura que la respuesta que me darás, no me romperá el corazón **

- **Yo jamás me atrevería a romperte el corazón, quiero estar contigo y vamos a estar juntas, aun no tengo muy en claro como lo haremos, pero lo que si te aseguro es que vamos a estar juntas **

- **De acuerdo… te veré mas tarde entonces** – la psicóloga acepto no muy convencida

Los destellos de las cámaras fotográficas golpeaban el rostro de Quinn mientras escucha atentamente como Sue Sylvester respondía las preguntas que la prensa realizaba. Más de 30 minutos llevaban en aquella hipócrita conferencia de prensa. ¿Por qué hipócrita? Simple, la gloria de todo se la estaban llevando la persona que en ningún momento estuvo presente durante la investigación. Pero como ahora necesitaban una figura de autoridad que diera la cara, ahí estaba la directora Sylvester cumpliendo con ese importante rol.

- **Pónganlos aquí, para cortarles la cabeza y que sepan de una vez por todas, quien manda**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante aquella frase proferida por Sue, en un intento por terminar de meterse a la prensa en el bolsillo. Quinn no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, odiaba profundamente la hipocresía, pero más que eso, la odiaba en los seres descarados. Y aquella mujer entraba en esa lista con facilidad.

- **Bueno amigos eso es todo** – Sue le informo a los medios dando por finalizada la rueda de prensa – **Fabray, quiero verte en mi oficina en cinco minutos** – le exigió a la rubia

Rachel movía sus manos de forma nerviosa mientras permanecía con su mirada fija en la entrada de la cafetería. Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando a Sam, no es que el rubio estuviera retrasado, sino mas bien que ella había llegado temprano. Decidió saltarse la rueda de prensa, ya que si Sue se iba a llevar todo el crédito entonces no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera presente y sinceramente no entendía el porqué Quinn había decidido en asistir. Resoplo despacio mirando una vez más su reloj, el cual le indicaba que faltaba un par de minutos para la hora acordada de su cita. Tomo un sorbo de su casi terminado capuchino, cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta sonar levemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y vio la imponente figura de Sam aparecer.

- **Hola **– el rubio saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la morena – **¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? **

- **No, ¿Cómo estás? **

- **Aun no logro asimilarlo, Sebastián era mi amigo, y para mí era una buena persona, un ciudadano ejemplar y buen cristiano, pero ahora sabemos que era un maniaco asesino, que nos engaño a todos… creo que nunca llegamos a conocer realmente a las personas **

- **¿Conocías el pasado de Sebastián?**

- **No, el siempre fue reservado con esa parte de su vida y yo nunca lo presione para saberlo, ¿quizás ese fue mi error? Si le hubiera prestado un poco de atención quizás la historia ahora sería otra **

- **Cuando una persona presenta una psicopatía tan aguda, se necesitan más que un par de palabras de aliento para sacarlo de ese mundo en el cual se han introducido **

- **Me sentiría mejor de haberlo intentado **

- **Lamento todo esto de verdad **

- **Está bien **

- **También lamento haber duda de ti en primera estancia **

- **Era de cultura lógica que hicieras eso Rachel, todas la pruebas apuntaban a mi **

- **No todas, pero si hay conjeturas que aun no me cuadran… ¿Qué hacías en ese bar? **

- Sam tomo un bocado de aire – **hace un mes aproximadamente conocí a una chica en uno de los taller de auto ayuda que brinda la iglesia, es una mujer que se dedicaba a la prostitución, aparte es alcohólica y adicta a la cocaína, tiene una hija de 5 años que el gobierno amenazo con quitarle si no enderezaba su vida, asistió a las organizaciones buscando ayuda y se propuso encarrilar su vida, esa noche me llamo completamente ebria, nunca supe en que bar estaba y fue por eso que me propuse recorrer todos los bares que solía frecuentar, tenía que encontrarla antes de que hiciera algo estúpido que le pudiera costar muy caro** – explico – **por eso estaba en ese bar, luego que la encontré la lleve a una clínica donde nadie la conociera, ya que si el gobierno se enteraba de esa recaída le quitarían a su hija, y estuve desaparecido porque estaba con ella, cuidándola, asegurándome que estuviera bien, que nada le faltara**

- **Eres una persona admirable Sam Evans, y estoy segura que Dios te tiene reservado un puesto en el cielo… **

- **Tú no crees en la existencia del cielo **

- **Pero tu si, y eso es más que suficiente **

- **Rachel, ahora que todo está claro, me pregunto si nosotros podríamos… **

- **No, no podemos, lo siento Sam, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona, se que por un momento pareció que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y es verdad que tenia sentimientos por ti cuando éramos adolescentes, pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas, conocí a una persona que es todo lo contrario a lo que siempre soñé y debo confesar que me robo el corazón en cuestiones de segundos **

- **Está bien, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz **

- **Y yo estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz **

- **Ahora dime, ¿Qué tan aterrador fue? **

- **Pude manejarlo con facilidad **

- **¿Tan aterrador así? **

- **Creo que estar en un momento como ese, no es fácil, muchas cosas dejan de importarte y otras más se cuelan en tu mente y te hacen querer luchar por seguir con vida. Y en medio de mi lucha pude ver la muerte de frente Sam, me sonrió y paso de largo, dándome entender claramente que no me tocaba irme con ella, pero que tampoco estaba a salvo de no hacerlo un día, creo que mis palabras se quedan cortas, no sé como describir en sí, ese momento **

Una vez le preguntaron a un fotógrafo de guerra porque había elegido esa profesión y él respondió, que si pudiese contestar con palabras todo lo que veía no necesitaría cargar todo el día con la cámara de fotos, que ciertos momentos de belleza, de desolación, de horror, y de heroísmo, estaban más allá de las palabras. Porque hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con palabras, cosas como, seguir vivos, sentimientos como el amor y el compromiso, o sensaciones como volver a abrazar a un amigo. Quizás por eso la vida se compone de imágenes. Momentos congelados en el tiempo para siempre, decisiones que cambian sin remedio el rumbo de las cosas, de fotografías y pinturas guardadas en la memoria, que nos recuerdan cada segundo, lo hermoso que es vivir

- **Oh Fabray, por favor toma asiento** – Sue le pidió a la rubia apenas la vio cruzar la puerta de su oficina

- **¿Para qué solicito verme? **

- **Bien, Quinn Fabray tengo el placer de anunciarle que debido a los acontecimientos recientes he decidió regresarte tu puesto de detective, pero ahora serás detective superior, ¿Qué te parece? **

- **Solo me dará ese ascenso, después de todo lo que hice** – Quinn refuto con cierto enfado

- **Vamos Fabray, no me digas que estabas esperando a que te ascendiera a sargento** – la directora le pregunto con sarcasmo

- **Atrapamos a un asesino en serie, aun cuando usted se empeño en darnos la espalda, y ahora usted se lleva todo el crédito y actúa como si me estuviera haciendo una favor **

- **Te estoy haciendo un favor, porque podría levantarte cargos por desobediencia civil, allanamiento de propiedad privada y asesinato en segundo grado **

- **¿Qué va a suceder con el capitán Schuester? **

- **Aun tiene un juicio que enfrentar, no puedo hacer nada por el **

- **¿Qué hay de Brody? **

- **El oficial Weston regresara a su puesto con un ligero aumento **

Un antiguo sabio dijo un día "en la cueva de la víbora, debemos volvernos víbora también" Quinn no entendió nunca ese concepto, hasta el día que Sue Sylvester se empeño en hacerle la vida imposible. Sabía muy bien que si quería ganar la guerra contra aquella despiadada mujer tenía que jugar bajo los mismos términos que esta lo hacía. Claro con la única diferencia que ella no destruiría la vida de nadie, bueno quizás la de Sylvester, pero sinceramente era lo que se merecía.

- **Veo que todo lo tiene solucionado** – Quinn analizo la situación planteada por la directora – **por cierto quiero leerle una carta que llego a mis manos hace dos horas atrás y me pareció un poco interesante** – saco una hoja de su bolsillo delantero y la desdoblo – **querido Ben, se que será un poco difícil, pero te aseguro que si testificas diciendo que Schuester utilizo exceso de violencia en tu contra aquella vez que te arresto, tendrás un gran futuro, ya que transferiré a tu cuenta bancaria, una suma de dinero considerable en forma de agradecimiento por tu colaboración, te daré un lapso de tres días para que tomes tu decisión, atentamente Sue Sylvester **– leyó despacio

- **¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa carta? **

- **Nunca le dije que Santana no solo es una excelente inspectora forense, sino que también se entiende muy bien con las computadoras** – la rubia confeso con una pequeña sonrisa – **siempre supe que usted era malvada, pero nunca me imagine que fuera capaz de llagar tan lejos **

- **Eso no prueba nada, fácilmente puedo decir que es inventado, y sumaria otro cargo a la lista que pienso imputarte **

- **Hágalo, me da igual **

- **Fabray, esa carta podría hundirme, se que hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, pero estas a tiempo de rectificar**

- **Eso debió pensarlo antes de escribirla. Y lamento decirle que ya es tarde para pedir clemencia, le envié la carta al consejo y después de una interesante charla me aseguraron de que abrirán una investigación en su contra, quizás no la condenen, pero definitivamente la quitaran de su cargo y podrán a alguien mejor, no sé, tal vez sea Schuester **

- **Eres una… **

- **Mida sus palabras, porque en este momento nada me impide estrellar mi puño contra su cara** – Quinn advirtió – **por cierto, su puesto de detective superior ahórreselo, porque renuncio** – informo con subida antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina dejando atrás aun histérica Sue Sylvester

En el juego de la vida hay que apostar, si te toca perder, pagar, callar y seguir jugando con la esperanza de ganar la próxima vez. Como en todas las apuestas, alguien tiene que ceder la mano, mientras no haya rendición no se acaba la batalla. En la vida como en las apuestas no siempre importa quién es el ganador sino lo que ese está apostando. Porque a veces para ganar, hay que dejarse perder, perder los miedos, los peros, las dudas, porque debemos saber jugárnosla, apostar todo o nada.

- **Porque será que no me sorprende verte aquí** – Rachel dijo al ver a Jesse St. James parado en la entrada de la estación – **se a lo que has venido y la respuesta es no** – le hizo saber de forma inmediata

- **Oh, vamos, no puedes negarte** – el pintor le suplico – **te prometo que será la mejor pintura que haya existido **

- **No voy a sentarme a relatarte como fueron los momentos más horribles de mi vida, para que tú lo plasme en uno de tus macabras pinturas, es enfermizo **

- **Para muchos, es arte **

- **Vete St. James **

- **Lo hare cuando me responda una pregunta **

- **¿Cuál? **

- **¿Qué tan cerca la vio? **

- **Más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvo antes **

- **No le parece fascinante esa parte donde se da cuenta de que ella es exactamente igual a nosotros, solo que tiene un poder que la distingue a su vez **

- **Eres verdaderamente aterrador, sabes **

- **Si, lo sé, y estoy seguro que eso fue lo que me puso en la lista de sospechosos **

- **En realidad lo que te puso en la mira, fue el hecho de que todas las mujeres con las que habías hablado fueron asesinadas, y sumándole el hecho de que tu perfil se ajustaba al del asesino, pues el resultado fue que entraras en la lista de sospechosos **

- **Eso lo entiendo, y en realidad no espero una disculpa de su parte, porque sé que hacían su trabajo **

- **Así es **

- **Pero si quisiera hacerlo, yo recibirá sus disculpas gustosamente **

- **De acuerdo St. James, en nombre de toda la estación te pidió una disculpa por haber pensado que era un asesino en serie **

- **Gracias **

- **¿Cree que la detective Fabray quiera contarme sobre su experiencia cercana a la muerte? **

- **Largo St. James **

Quinn observaba el libro que tenía en su mano _"Las cinco personas que encontrarás en el cielo"_ el cual era una reflexión sobre el poder que tienen otras personas en nosotros y de cómo nosotros mismos podemos también influir en personas que desconocemos. Suspiro suavemente al recordar cómo había llegado ese libro a sus manos. Fue una noche de febrero hacia dos años atrás, cuando vigilaba a un presunto asesino, la vecina del sospechoso se acerco hasta su automóvil y le dio ese libro, diciéndole que algún momento en su vida le ayudaría. Para eso entonces le pareció completamente absurdo, pero ahora que lo analizaba bien, quizás esa señora tenía razón, aquel libro la ayudo a distinguir los diferentes tipos de personas que se cruzaban en su camino, y debió a eso, conocía de ante mano como tratar a cada quien y también sabía que cada persona tiene lo que en realidad se merece.

- **Soy detective** – Brody anuncio bastante entusiasmado

- **¿Qué? **

- **La junta me acaba de informar que me ascendieron a detective menor… ¿puedes creerlo? **

- **Mereces ser ascendido Brody, lograste atrapar al loco que casi mata a Santana y me ayudaste a atrapar al loco que asesino a cinco mujeres **

- **Bueno lo de la inspectora López no fue muy difícil, el genio que coloco la bomba dejo huellas por todos lados, y en cuanto al caso del asesino de los bajos fondos, creo que todo el crédito se lo deben llevar la Dra. Sexy y tú **

- **Fue un trabajo en equipo y es por eso que cada quien recibe lo que se merece **

- **A si, ¿Qué ganaste tú? **

Quinn estuvo a punto de responder, pero toda su atención se poso sobre la hermosa morena que como una la luz brillante caminaba en su dirección. Casi de forma inmediata una sonrisa tonta se poso en el rostro de la rubia. Eran indescriptibles las sensaciones que golpeaban su cuerpo cada vez que tenía a Rachel cerca. ¿Qué gano? Una pregunta difícil que tenía una fácil respuesta. Se gano una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, junto a una mujer maravillosa. Eso se gano y estaba inmensamente feliz por eso.

- **Ya veo lo que ganaste** – Brody exclamo comprendiendo el silencio de su amiga – **es injusto, tu premio es mejor que el mío** – se quejo

- **Lárgate Brody** – Quinn despacho al moreno

- **De acuerdo** – el ahora detective acepto a regañadientes – **hola Dra. Berry, se ve muy bien **

- **Ya te he dicho que me digas Rachel** – la morena le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa, Brody simplemente asintió para luego retirarse en silencio – **voy a extrañar a ese chico** – susurro para sí misma – **hola** – saludo a Quinn con dulzura antes de darle un tierno beso

- **¿Cómo te fue? **

- **Bien, aunque Sam aun esta en shock por lo sucedido **

- **Es normal, su amigo resulto ser un asesino en serie **

- **Podrías ser un poco menos drástica al decirlo **

- **No soy drástica, soy concluyente **

- **Sabes, pensé que te volverías un poco más sensible después de haber recibido un disparo **

- **Yo que tu no contaría con eso** – susurro mientras colocaba el libro que tenía en las manos dentro una caja – **el que me hayan disparado solo me puso más cautelosa no sensible **

- **¿Por qué limpias tu escritorio? **

- **Es lo que se hace cuando se deja de trabajar en un lugar **

- **¿Sue no te devolvió tu trabajo?**

- **Si lo hiso, de hecho me dio un ascenso **

- **¿Y qué paso? **

- **Renuncie **

- **¿Por qué? si lo hiciste por mí, creo que deberías pensar… **

Quinn no dejo que la morena terminada de hablar, la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo hasta no dejar ningún espacio y atrapo sus labios. Rachel rápidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e intensifico el beso, el sentir sus labios moviéndose juntos, era maravilloso, y que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con agilidad, era indescriptible. Así como también lo eran las millones de sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de ambas.

- **No renuncie por ti** – Quinn le dijo a la morena cuando finalmente se separo de ella – **lo hice, porque quiero alejarme un poco de la emoción y peligro al que nos exponemos en esta profesión **

- **¿En serio? **

- **Después lo sucedido, me he dado cuenta que la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla resolviendo crímenes **

- **¿Qué vas hacer?**

- **Para empezar, quiero estar contigo, después averiguare lo que quiero hacer con mi vida profesional **

- **Pues tienes mucha suerte, porque yo también quiero estar contigo y lo que elijas como profesión, yo te apoyare **

- **¿Sin importar lo que elija? **

- **Sin importar lo que elijas **

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al escuchar la respuesta de su chica. Sin duda alguna había sido muy afortunada. Rachel no solo era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, sino que también era comprensiva y amorosa. La rubia estaba segura, que si le pedía que se lanzara en paracaídas con ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- **Quizás escriba un libro, donde cuente esta historia** – Quinn hablo mientras tomaba la caja que estaba sobre su escritorio – **¿y quién sabe?, hasta puede que me haga famosa **

- **No suena tan mala idea** – Rachel le aseguro mientras la ayudaba con la caja – **tengo un amigo que trabaja en un editorial, podría pedirle que publique tu libro**

- **Bueno, eso lo veremos después, ahora salgamos de aquí** – la rubia pidió mientras se dirigían hacia la salida – **antes de que me de nostalgia**

- **Mi chica es toda una nena **

- **Tu chica es un héroe **

- **Se te olvida agregar que también eres presumida Quinnie **

- **No me digas Quinnie **

- **De acuerdo, Quinnie **

Cada persona tiene algo que enseñarnos. Si están por una hora, un día o diez años, están ahí la cantidad de tiempo correcto. El tiempo que está es simplemente el tiempo que nos tome en aprender la lección. Hay unos 7000 millones de personas en este mundo, nada es accidental.

Si la experiencia parece negativa, y esa persona determinada realmente te irrita, o sientes que no conectas con alguien, esa experiencia se te presenta en el camino para darte la oportunidad de aprender a ser paciente, comprensiva, o quizás aprender sobre la empatía o sobre el perdón. Te da la oportunidad de ver tu reacción ante una persona que tu ego categoriza como diferente a ti, en otro nivel, o que no es bueno, y te da la oportunidad de ser una mejor versión de ti misma

Las personas que conocemos que nos parecen especiales, con las que conectamos instantáneamente, entran en nuestro viaje de la vida para mostrarnos que estamos en el camino correcto. Es la forma de darte cuenta de que estás creando tu propio camino, que es fiel a nuestro ser, a nuestra alma, a nuestros valores, a nuestra creatividad. Por eso conectamos con determinadas personas a un nivel más alto, en donde ni si quiera la mismísima muerte nos puede alcanzar.

_Muerte en el aire, invisible, acechándonos a cada instante. Sin embargo, la vida es un riesgo que debemos tomar_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	22. Epilogue

**Brush The Murderer **

**Epilogue **

**The Proposal**

_El pasado está en los pasos dados, el presente en la acción y el futuro a la vuelta de la esquina y todo sobre el mismo camino de la muerte _

Una persona le dijo un día a Quinn que se puede considerar la vida como un viaje. Cada persona tiene que transitar por la vida en un recorrido que comienza con el nacimiento y termina con la muerte y es por eso que era importante asegurarse de tomar buen camino

Pero cómo iba a saber la rubia cuál era el camino que debía tomar, si había tantas calles y vueltas ¿Cómo podía encontrar el camino correcto? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podía permanecer en el camino correcto? Siempre fueron las interrogantes que Quinn Fabray se planteo durante mucho tiempo. Porque estaba muy consciente de que solo había dos caminos en la vida. Un camino recto y un camino errado. Un camino derecho y un camino torcido. Un camino de vida y un camino de muerte. Un camino por el cual transitan los sabios y un camino por el cual van los necios.

Pero ahora a sus 31 años de vida, Quinn tenía la firme certeza de que estaba en el camino correcto, la sensación de felicidad que sentía en su corazón le decía eso y la sonrisa que siempre estaba marcada en su rostro se lo decía al mundo entero. Estaba en el camino correcto y con la persona correcta.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en una apartada mesa de un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad de Londres, esperando a que Rachel decidiera aparecer. Se distraía mirando detenidamente el hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamante azul, que tenía entre sus manos. Esa noche iba ser una noche para recordar, ya que iba a dar un paso muy importante y que cambiaria tanto su vida como la de su hermosa novia. Sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a guardar la caja roja en el interior de su abrigo. De pronto la voz de una persona llamo su atención.

- **Disculpe, ¿usted es la escritora de "Brush The Murderer"? **

- **Sí, soy yo **

- **¿Podría por favor darme su autógrafo? **

- **Solo con una condición **

- **¿Cuál? **

- **Que me des tu número de teléfono, así podría invitarte a cenar alguna vez **

- **No cree que sería eso muy inapropiado, digo, de seguro su novia no le va a gustar para nada que me invita a salir **

- **Mi novia es una mujer muy comprensiva, ella siempre me dice que el amor es compartir **

- **Quinn **– Rachel la reprendió dándole un manotazo en su brazo izquierdo – **el amor es compartir con el ser amado, no compartir al ser amado **– le recordó con rapidez

- **Ups, pequeña equivocación** – la rubia dijo con una picara sonrisa –** llegas tarde **– le reprocho con ligereza

- **Lo siento, mi reunión se prolongo más de lo imaginado** – la psicóloga se disculpo antes de darle un tierno beso –** y no puede hacer nada más que quedarme hasta el final **

- **Claro, no podías dejar una aburrida reunión para salir a celebrar nuestro aniversario, digo eso no es tan importante como la conducta humana, verdad **

- **Sabes, en verdad odio cuanto te pones sarcástica **

- **Mira, a mi novia Isabela si le gusta **

- **Quinn **

- **Es mentira amor, a ella tampoco le gusta **

- **QUINN **

- **Está bien, ya, no lo vuelvo a decir** – la rubia prometió mientras sonreía bastante divertida

3 años, 36 meses, 144 semanas, 1095 días, 26295 horas habían pasado desde que decidieron empezar una nueva vida juntas como pareja. La ciudad de Londres la recibió con los brazos abiertos a ambas y mientras Rachel retomo nuevamente su calmada vida de enseñanza en la prestigiosa universidad en la cual ejercía como profesora, Quinn se dedico a escribir ese libro que se había planteado. En un comienzo no le fue fácil, pero con la ayuda de un amigo de Rachel que tenía experiencia en el campo, pudo desarrollar la historia que deseaba contar. La cual casualmente era la misma que ambas había vivido en New York mientras intentaban atrapar aquel asesino que tantos dolores de cabeza les dio. **_"Brush The Murderer"_** ese fue el titulo que Quinn le dio a su libro, el cual rompió récor de ventas en el reino unido y América. La misma rubia al principio no se podía creer el éxito que había alcanzado, era casi surrealista. Pero se imagino que la combinación de misterio, acción, drama, y romance, marcaron el éxito de su historia y el cual le dejo grandes ganancias en su cuenta bancaria, y lo que le facilito llevar a cabo su segundo proyecto. Abrir una agencia de investigación privada. Tenía un equipo de trabajo muy eficiente, lo que hizo que la reputación de la agencia subiera al límite. Cabía destacar también que aquel era my diferente al trabajo que realizaba como detective, no tenia emociones tan extremas, pero de cierto modo le dejaba la misma satisfacción que le dejaba su antiguo trabajo después de atrapar a un asesino.

- **Muy bien Dra. Berry, me podría decir, cuando una persona se encuentra en plena satisfacción en su tanto laborar y personal **

- **Cuando ha alcanzado las metas que se ha propuesto, eso le da un sentimiento de felicidad único e indescriptible **

- **¿Eres feliz Rachel? **

- **¿Por qué preguntas eso? Espera, vas a terminar conmigo, ya no eres feliz a mi lado **

- **Rachel, ¿Qué te digo cada mañana al despertar? **

- **Que eres la mujer más feliz del mundo **

- **¿Y qué me hace exactamente feliz? **

- **El tenerme a tu lado **

- **Exacto, tu llegaste a mí, cuando estaba en un punto de mi vida en cual no sabía si podría ser capaz de volver a entregar mi corazón a una persona, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Rachel y no tengo ninguna duda de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti **

- **Quinn, sino no te conociera, pensaría que vas a pedirme matrimonio** – Rachel dijo un tanto divertida – **oh por dios, estas pidiéndome matrimonio** – cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedida al ver la sonrisa de su novia

- **Rachel Berry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – Quinn le pregunto mostrándole el anillo que le había comprado – **tu silencio empieza a inquietarme** – dijo un tanto nerviosa al ver que la morena no le respondía

- Rachel sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca – **si, quiero** – finalmente logro decir mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos – **por supuesto que quiero** – aseguro con firmeza

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre los brazos de Rachel, se abrazaron fuertemente. Mientras las demás personas que se encontraban en el restaurante aplaudían con euforia. Se miraron a los ojos, luego unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Era oficial, estaban comprometidas, sin duda alguna la vida les sonreía, bendiciéndolas y regalándole los más bellos momentos que pudieran existir.

- **Vamos a bailar** – Rachel pidió mientras tiraba de Quinn hacia el interior de la habitación que compartía – **me encanta bailar** – aseguro con emoción, pero tropezó con sus propios pies lo que casi la hizo caer al suelo

- **Parece que alguien bebió mucho vino** – Quinn exclamo divertida mientras sujetaba a su prometida evitando que esta se cayera – **lo mejor ser que te acuestes**

- **No estoy ebria** – la morena protesto – **además, te recuerdo que es nuestro aniversario y que acabamos de comprometernos, por lo tanto tienes la obligación de hacerme el amor **

- **¿Ah sí?** – la rubia pregunto con una picara sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pegaba a Rachel contra su cuerpo – **¿está en condiciones de hacer el amor, futura Sra. Fabray? **

- **Estoy en condiciones de muchas cosas, y en especial de hacer el amor** – Rachel respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn – **me fascina como me haces el amor** – susurro cuando sintió como las manos de su prometida bajan el cierre de su vestido

- **Entonces prepárese porque la noche es joven** – Quinn le susurro a la morena con suavidad al mismo tiempo que enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de esta dejando tiernos besos – **y no tengo intenciones de dejarte dormir** – aseguro tirando hacia abajo el vestido que cubría el cuerpo de Rachel

El sonido de un goteando la hizo despertarse, levanto ligeramente su cabeza para mirar la puerta del cuarto de baño, que se encontraba entreabierta. Estaba segura de que había cerrado bien el grifo del lavamanos antes de irse a la cama. Por lo que le pareció bastante extraño aquel sonido. Miro su lado derecho, donde se supone que debería estar su esposo, pero se encontró con el espacio vacío. Vio en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche el cual anunciaba que eran las 02:30am. Pensó que quizás este se era quien se encontraba ocupando el cuarto de baño. Volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la almohada pero aquel goteo se volvió más intenso lo que hizo abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Se levanto, cubrió su cuerpo con su bata y se dirijo en dirección del cuarto de baño.

- **John **– llamo suavemente a su esposo – **cariño ¿estás ahí?** – pregunto mientras se acercaba despacio

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Podía escuchar el constante goteo que provenía del interior del cuarto de baño. Toda la habitación permanecía a oscura, solo una pequeña línea de luz se colaba desde el cuarto de baño y aquel sonido de una gota cayendo detrás de otra seguía, poniéndola completamente nerviosa mientras un sentimiento de angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Dio dos pasos más hasta quedar frente a la puerta blanca. Le parecía ridículo el sentirse así, no es como si un monstro fuera a salir de repente, para atacarla. Era plenamente consciente de que los monstruos sólo existen en las pesadillas.

- **John** – insistió una vez, empujando la puerta con suavidad – **amor, puedes responderme, si te… **

Pero las pesadillas a veces se convierten en realidad. De súbito, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Notó que sus piernas vacilaban. Su corazón, acelerado, parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca. Trató de gritar, pero sólo logró emitir un gemido agudo que se desvaneció al instante en el aire, denso y gélido. No podía ser verdad. Ante sí tenía el cuerpo de su esposo John completamente mutilado y su garganta terriblemente cercenada. El goteo que se escucha, era el de la sangre de este que caí en el interior de la bañera.

- **Oh por dios, oh por dios** – susurraba con la voz completamente quebrada

Tenía que escapar de allí y avisar a la policía. Las ideas se agolpaban atropelladamente en su mente desorientada. El impacto le había alterado por completo. No podía pensar con claridad. Únicamente sabía que tenía que huir, salir al exterior, alejarse del peligro. Pero una cosa era lo que deseaba y otra muy distinta que lo lograra. Apenas giro sobre sus talones, se encontró con una persona observándola de frente. Su corazón se acelero muchas de lo que ya estaba, el temblor en sus piernas se volvió más denso, cuando vio aquella persona acercarse despacio mientras empuñaba con fuerzas el largo objeto metálico que llevaba entre sus manos. Y fue lo último que sus ojos marrones vieron antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad y nada más.

_Nada es definitivo, vamos de un lado a otro, de extremo a extremo, como un péndulo, por eso a veces lo que parecía haber terminado, vuelve a empezar._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota:** solo dos palabras para ustedes… Muchas Gracias… recuerden vivir libres, porque nacieron libres.


End file.
